


Bleeding Crown

by Natthefantastic



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Book 1: Red Queen, Book 2: Glass Sword, Book 3: King's Cage, Don't read this if you have read my other higher quality fanfics, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natthefantastic/pseuds/Natthefantastic
Summary: *written between Feb 2017 and Nov 2017///this was the first piece I ever wrote, and I'm just putting it in Archive now. While in hindsight, this fanfic is very cringey, I've been meaning to post it here, just so all of my works are on each of my writing platforms. Enjoy or don't; who knows? Maybe somebody out there will enjoy it?~~~~~~Bleeding Crown picks up right where King's Cage left off. The final book in the Red Queen series, where Mare's path will finally be chosen. Will Cal come to his senses and forfeit the crown? Will Mare finally get the opportunity to kill Maven? This book will take you through twists and turns, betrayal after betrayal, leaving you shocked and satisfied.All characters are Victoria Aveyard's





	1. Chapter 1

** Mare **

I can't believe he did this to me. After all the nights spent in his arms, all the days training together. He promised, he promised.

But I should have known not to trust him. After all, anyone can betray anyone.

When I asked him what he wanted, he responded with 'you'. At the time, I really believed it. But the Nortan crown is more valuable to him than I'll ever be.

I'm left alone in an alley, after pushing everyone away a few minutes ago. They did their best to comfort me, but I really didn't pay attention.

I suppose I should have listened to them about Cal. They never did trust him, calling him a silver brat along with a few other nicknames.

I wonder through the halls of the Samos estate, admiring some of the artwork placed on the walls. Peaceful gardens, the sun, and overall happiness.

It makes me want to throw up.

For a few weeks, the Scarlet Guard will be here training here, they have a much nicer base than Piedmont did, although I'd call Piedmont a luxury, after all the places I've been.

I finally find my way to my room, the door cracked open an inch or two. If Cal is in there, the Samos estate will be out of power for awhile.

I peer through the crack, finding only Kilorn. He looks up.

"I heard what happened, as much as I want to say I told you so, I won't. Silver brat," he mutters the last part to himself.

"Honestly, I deserve punishment. Back a few months ago, when you thought Cal had me under a spell, I think you were right." Kilorn pulls me in for a hug, partially crushing me.

" These last few months, Cal and I have been on good terms. I guess all it took was for you to be taken hostage by Maven for six months to bring us together."

"Kilorn, as much as I love your hugs, I need you to let go, I think you're going to kill me if you don't stop." Kilorn chuckles as he lets go.

"Do you want to talk about it? I heard Cal wants to make you his queen or something like that once the war is over."

"He told me about how we'd be a great pair together. Accomplishing so many things, and maybe we would. But I can't be a queen. I don't want to sit on the same throne Elara sat on, I can't let that power go to my head," I murmured on.

"Mare, we both know that wouldn't happen. The rebellion that you're the star of is all about giving everyone equal power. Why is it really?" What did Cal do?"

I really didn't feel like answering that question at the moment. At that moment, being slightly rude, I walked out of my room, with Kilorn chasing after me.

"Kilorn, I just need to be alone for now, alright?" I said to him, as I knew he was a few paces behind me. I began to sprint away from him. Although I was sure he had stopped, it felt good to run. It felt so good, I decided to take an afternoon jog around the Samos estate.

The weather was no more than 40 degrees outside, but I welcomed the cold. After yesterday, having objects around my wrists was not my only issue. I felt extremely uncomfortable when I walked past a fireplace earlier today.

Back in Piedmont, Cal and I had grown used to running in 80-degree weather. Although a drastic shift in weather now, it felt comforting.

Starting my running immediately, with no stretching whatsoever, just to bother Cal, I took off around the mansion.

As I ran, I discovered the Samos mansion was much bigger than I had made it out to be. In some areas, the structure reached five stories high, while in other sections only 2 stories. I assumed Cal and Queen Lerolan were staying on the fifth floor and I decided to scoff at the window that had a fireplace light illuminating from it.

I continued my run, three miles in and absolutely no exhaustion had kicked in yet. I ran towards the forest, just a quarter mile from the estate. As I ran, I listened to the chirping of birds and the rushing water coming from a nearby river. Back in the Stilts, when I wasn't busy finding ways to steal from others and help my family, I would go running, but the conditions there weren't nearly as nice as they are here. I did a lot of pickpocketing back then, I thought on that note.

In fact, if I had never attempted to steal from the abnormally warm man outside the bar, none of this would have happened. Once I told Maven at my time at Whitefire, I'd do it all over again if I had the choice. But today, if I could just go back, and stop myself from reaching into his pocket, I would.

Maybe I would end up dead in a ditch at the Choke. Maybe all of the newbloods would be dead. Or maybe they would still be unknown.

Sometimes I feel so horrible for thinking these things. By living the life I have, I've saved hundreds. Many have told me I could just walk away now, and be done. Live my life in peace from now until I die an old lady.

But this would leave a hollow feeling inside of my chest. Perhaps once I bring my lightning down on Maven's neck I can begin to live my life the way I want. But then, of course, there's the other Calore I'm forced to worry about.

Maybe I'm just a pawn in the game of life. Destined to be thrown away for a cause that never seems to end.

At this thought, I fall on my face, after tripping over a tree root. I guess I had been too deep in my thoughts, not even paying attention to where I was going. I'm lucky my subconscious took me down a dirt trail, so I won't have any trouble finding my way back. I pull myself up from the ground and brush myself off to the best of my ability. I unzip my deep red jacket and tie it around my waist, leaving me in a thin short sleeved shirt and black leggings.

Just like anyone else would, I'm shivering, but I give in to the cold, in hopes to make up for the excessive amounts of heat I've been around in the last few weeks. I find myself near a river, probably the source of rushing water I had heard earlier. I look at the water, taking in the natural beauty. I can assume Maven's forces will bomb this site in a few weeks, turning it into a river of ashes. Just five minutes, I tell myself. Just five minutes and stop thinking, planning and killing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mare**

Days pass. Leaders of the guard meet to discuss our plans, of course, Cal is not there. We have decided that it would be best to keep a king as ruler, to not disturb silvers, but also create a court divided into silvers, reds, and newbloods to create a balanced society.

I've been lucky to not cross paths with Cal, if that happened, Evangeline's parents would be very angry at me for destroying their home.

"We already have hundreds of members who have infiltrated Archeon, as well as the palace itself," Farley explained, while holding Clara in one arm, while making gestures with the other.

Whenever I look at baby Clara I already see Shade. She clearly has his nose, the same nose as my dad has himself. She's already a month old, how time flies. I remember my time in the king's cage vividly. I have a hard time remembering I spent six months at Whitefire, the whole time chained to silent stone. Times flies when you're constantly fighting your enemies.

"We'll surround the city from the outside, using every last resource we can find." Farley continues.

I try to listen to Farley's plans, but I find my mind wandering off all the time. Sometimes I look at Clara during the meetings, wondering what it would be like to be her. I would certainly trade jobs with her if I could.

One day I mentally asked her, and at that moment she locked eyes with me and shook her head. I nearly fell out of my seat, laughing at her response. Maybe she's a whisper and can read thoughts, or it could just be a coincidence.

Farley continues to speak, "You may have noticed that a few strong Maven supporters have been disappearing for the past few weeks. This is not a coincidence. Our soldiers posing as servants have been poisoning their excessive amounts of wine and champagne. For every silver we lose, we save ten reds. Meeting adjourned."

Just as I'm getting up from my chair, Farley comes over and gently touches me on the shoulder.

"Mare, are you okay?" she asks in a mother-like tone.

"Of course I'm not alright, Farley," I confess in a whisper. "I'm heartbroken and before that, I spent six months in manacles, without my lightning," I continue.

"I just noticed you were pretty zoned out today, and staring at Clara for a large portion of the hour."

"Sorry to stare, but you know, I envy your daughter."

"And why's that, Mare?"

"She doesn't know the weight of the world yet. Hasn't had the pleasure of meeting either of the Calore brothers and hasn't had to steal practically everything to keep her family alive."

"If there's ever anything I can do to help, please let me know. Now pay attention to the next meeting, okay Barrow?"

"Yes, sir!" I salute with an overly happy attitude, as I exit the room.

After a few days, I have become a mastermind at avoiding Cal. In the beginning, it was just luck keeping me away from him- or he could have been avoiding me. But now, I know exactly where not to be and when after having Cameron do a little bit of spying for me.

I was just leaving my lavish room that reminded me all too much of Mareena's room at Whitefire, if you had put a few gallons of that white paste in there, I could've had a panic attack.

"You know we have to talk about this at some point, right?" An abrupt voice said. I closed my eyes for a good five seconds before turning to him.

"What's there to talk about?" I stuttered.

"I-I need you Mare, please."

At this, I scowled, "I thought your crown came before all else?"

He closed his eyes, then spoke, "I have a responsibility. I'm expected to be king,"

"Who expects you to do that? All the dead silvers?" I questioned.

"You know, not every silver deserves to die, you killed too many back at Corros!" He snapped.

"I don't want to be your queen, Cal, I just want to lead a life where no one has the need to depend on me or kill me," I said sadly.

"I'm sure Evangeline will make a lovely queen, Cal."

At this, it looked like he was either ready to fry me to a corpse or kiss me, I couldn't decide which. So before either of those happened, I swiftly walked back to my bedroom and locked the door behind me.

It seemed very likely he would torch the door to get inside here, so I climbed out the window to go running. However, when I got back, the door was in perfect shape, no tampering whatsoever. I slowly crept over to the door, worried he could hear my footsteps. When examining the door and it's lock, as far as I could see he hadn't even touched the door.

I stared at the door, as a single tear slipped from my eye. Thinking of every memory I had with him flashing before my eyes. The effect I felt nearly had felt the same as when Samson had dug through my mind. Every memory of him, came flooding back, the first time meeting him outside the bar, giving me not one tetrarch, but two. Our first kiss, the night he had given me a dancing lesson. Our time at the Bowl of Bones, he had said he would protect me as long as possible, and silly promise really, but he did anyway. All the nights spent next to him at the Notch. The last time I saw him before my time with the king, and the first time I had seen him in my six months with the king.

I sunk to the floor, leaning against the door. I wept. I wept for everyone in this cruel world who had experienced pain of some sort. I cried for myself, Kilorn, my family, and even Maven. Perhaps he wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for his mother. If it wasn't for his mother, maybe I'd be princess now. In hindsight, the life of Mare Barrow was not nearly as bad as my life was now. I mentally slap myself when saying this, but today I'd rather be back in my cage at Archeon, throwing water at walls and doing my pathetic stretching.

I'm still in a cage right now. Although I'm not chained to manacles, or confined to a single room, I'm still in a cage, just a very, very different one.

It's a mental cage. Some say it's worse than a regular cage, including me. Every step I take in life, I contemplate. Who will it effect? Will it kill people? My choices are often not my own. I didn't decide if I wanted to become a princess, and I never decided I wanted to become the symbol of the Scarlet Guard.

After a few minutes, I manage to collect myself. At this, I feel radiating heat coming from the other side of my door. I close my eyes and slowly shake my head. I did not order for a fireplace and I probably would've heard Maven's army if he was standing right outside of the door.

"Cal" I whisper so softly, I myself can barely hear my voice. I know he's on the other side of the door, I look under the crack to be sure. No response, only the grinding of his flame-maker bracelets.

"Cal," I say a little louder. "How long have you been sitting there?" I continue to hear the scuff of his bracelets, he finally speaks.

"Since you left." He mumbled.

"You've been sitting here for over half an hour, didn't anyone ask questions?"

"No one's been in this wing of the palace for over twenty-five minutes, You caused a small power outage, and almost everybody thought it would be a good idea to stay away, didn't want to get electrocuted." At his response, I look up to see the light is off and try the light switch. As expected, it doesn't turn on. If I wanted to, I could turn the power back that instant but thought better of it.

"If it was such a danger to be in this wing of the estate, why are you here?" I struggled out, as I fought the tears welling up in my eyes.

More grinding of the bracelets. After ten seconds, I heard him stand up and footsteps began to echo through the hallway.

He was gone. And he took my heart with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mare**

I cracked open the door to watch him walk away. I could only see him from behind, but he looked the same as always. The only difference seemed to be his hair. When we had first arrived at Piedmont, he told me he cut his hair himself, using his signature, crooked and cheesy smile, as he told me. I hadn't noticed it while talking to him a half hour ago, but now I could tell someone had cut it. I suppose that haircut hadn't been fit for a future king.

After awhile of thinking, I got up. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. More than anything else sometimes. I walked over to my closet to change into my night clothes. My closet was about the same size as Mareena's was, but what it held was much different.

While Mareena's held heaps upon heaps of dresses, two or three training outfits and a couple buckets of white paste, mine held nearly all athletic wear and one dress. I wonder why the dress was even in there. Maybe to go to one of the Samo's balls or for the day we infiltrate Maven's palace.

As I took off my shirt, I felt something jab at my stomach from inside my pocket. I took the object out of my pocket and found a single, red earring. I had been wearing this shirt on the day we defended Corvium, the day Cal made me jump out of a plane. I smile at the flashback of when he calmed me and gave me that earring, he promised it wouldn't end like the last plane ride to the Choke did. Just a few hours later, everything ended much worse than it could've if I had fallen into Maven's clutches that night.

I walked out of my a few minutes later, in my night shorts and shirt, in search of a maid. I wondered all the way from the second floor to the fourth, it was late at night and most maids had retired to their own chambers. But after searching for several minutes I finally found one, she was cleaning something from a wall. When I got closer I saw burn marks on the wall, the woman was cleaning off any of the soot she could. Cal. I immediately got an uneasy feeling. Cal was probably staying on this floor, there was no other reason for him to be here, it was only a residential floor.

"Excuse me, this is a strange question, but can I borrow a sewing needle for a moment?"

The women looked at me, "Little Lightning Girl," she said with wide eyes.

I smiled, "You look familiar, have I met you before?"

For a moment, she seemed to be replaying a memory in her head. "I was a servant at the Queenstrial, perhaps you saw me there, or as your time as Mareena."

"Perhaps," I respond. Although no one is around, I whisper, "Are you still considered a servant here? A red rat?"

She nods sadly. "Here's your needle, miss."

"No need to call me miss and I promise, once the Scarlet Guard takes control, the pathetic accuse the silver's call a system of power will be replaced," I say. Taking the needle, I create a small prick on my right pointer finger and squeeze several drops of blood onto the wall where the burn marks are.

I swiftly walk back to my room, the main halls of the estate get very warm during the night. I go to my bathroom and look in the mirror at my other earrings lining my ear. I touch each one. The red one held in my hand doesn't belong with them. While the other earrings are from the people I've known so long are located on my earlobe, the red one must go somewhere else.

I line the needle up against my cartilage. Piercing my ear here will cause much more pain than it would at the lope. But the person who gave it to me has caused more pain that any of the other earring's donors. I make a ball of tissues, and place it behind my ear, and quickly push the needle through. I cringe as the needle pushes through the opposite end of the ear, dap off the excess blood around my ear, and slide the new earring inside.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look tired as always. I can't remember once in my life when I've looked well rested. Even my time as Mareena, no amount of makeup could cover up the sacks under my eyes.

The red earring stands out from the others. Just as Maven would say, it makes me look alive.

As a few more drops of blood continue to trickle down my ear, I wipe them up with my index finger and draw a small lightning bolt on my pristine white door.

*****

The next morning, I wake up to Kilorn slamming my door open. Out of reflex, I conjure lightning and nearly shoot him, but he dodges out of the way before I hit where he was.

"Whoa, are you okay? Seem awful jumpy this morning."

I smile at him, "When am I not jumpy nowadays? Sorry, I'm not used to people barging into my room when I'm still asleep," I say sarcastically. Kilorn grins sheepishly.

"Kilorn, do you want to have breakfast together?" I ask. "Without my family here, it's gets pretty lonely sometimes." After the battle at Corvium, only members of the Scarlet Guard were to stay at the Kingdom of Rift. So any red refugees or newbloods who aren't willing to fight are still at the base in Piedmont.

His smile was full of warmth, "I'd love to."

As we walked down the hallway, towards the dining room. I used to call this room the cafeteria, or the mess hall. But after many scoldings from others, I've finally learned to use the 'technical' term.

Kilorn interrupts my thoughts, "We have a meeting at 10 a.m today, right?"

"Uh, yes. Get rid of Maven, reinstate Cal on the throne, happily ever after." I mumble.

"Doesn't sound like a happy ending for you."

"Well not everyone in this world gets a happy ending, do they?" I snap.

Kilorn raises his eyebrows at me, "Would you like to change the subject?" he asks.

I smile sourly. "I'd love to"

We spent our breakfast reminiscing about the good old days when our only problems were having enough food to eat and attempting to avoid conscription in that pointless war. We both spent that breakfast laughing about all the mischief we caused in the Stilts, the times we stole one-layered cakes from weddings, how I used to beat him up as a small child, but later became great friends.

"Life used to be so simple, you know?"

"Yeah, the good old days. I'll I had to do back then was spend several hours on a boat in smelly water." I snickered at that.

"Ok," Kilorn said. "Which had been your favorite life to live, Mare's, Mareena's, or the Little Lightning Girl's?"

I pondered this. "So you're basically asking me which life I've hated the least?"

My response made Kilorn chuckles so loudly, many silvers scowled in his direction.

"If I really had to choose, I wouldn't pick Mareena. Although I was well fed and was only partially locked up, it was too fake. All of that disgusting white paste they painted my body in every day, they also had me engaged to a boy I had never met before. The Little Lightning Girl has endured more crap than any human should in their lifetime, and then there's Mare, who was often miserable, hungry and frowned upon by her parents, all because she didn't have a job."

"So who would you choose?"

"I'd choose Mare Barrow," I say with confidence. "That life, so simple, no lies, no complicated, twisted love triangles."

"Don't forget about how in that life there's me, which is pretty much the best part!" Kilorn says dramatically.

Oh! I just remembered you have to try this drink, I'll be right back with two cups," he continued.

I nodded and looked at my hands, thinking. I lied to Kilorn. I wouldn't go back to the Stilts. No matter how twisted it may seem, but I'd choose the life of The Little Lightning Girl every time. If I had never left the Stilts, I could've had a friendly marriage with Kilorn. But I've never held a romantic interest in Kilorn, and never will.

With Cal, it was different. This was the first time I've ever felt actual love, Maven wasn't the same. Perhaps I loved him, but now I know whatever I loved- his mother told him to act that way. No matter what happens, I do know Cal cared for me- still does actually. Although I shouldn't, I still do as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mare**

After about five minutes, Kilorn comes back with the new and mysterious drink. He says it's called coffee, and can help you wake up in the morning. I take a look at this foreign liquid, then smell it.

"Why on Earth, would I drink this discussing drink?" I ask, in a repulsed tone.

"My mother drank coffee quite often. I tried it once in awhile, and after a few times, I began to enjoy it."

I take a sip of the coffee. If there had been a garbage can nearby, I definitely would've spit it out. So instead I downed it. I shook my head, and stood up to leave.

"I'm mad at you for making me try this. If I wanted to taste dirt, I could've drunk water from the Stilts."

"See you at the meeting, Mare. You better drink some more coffee, so you're wide awake for discussion," he says in a mocking tone.

*****

I had about an hour until the meeting, and Cal was right, we did have to talk eventually. I splashed water on my face and ran my fingers through my hair. After all, I must look presentable while speaking to the Crown Prince of Norta.

I walked up to the fourth floor, and contemplated which door I should knock on first. I really wasn't in the mood to see former Queen Lerolan, so I knocked on the door closest to last night's burn marks. After about fifteen seconds, no one answered. So he was either being stubborn or wasn't here at the moment.

Back home, in a life that seemed non-existent now, I had only pickpocketed, I had never broken into anyone's house. But I suppose you could call this a different situation.

In less than a minute, using two hairpins, I had managed to break into the Prince's bedroom. I now feel bad for scowling at that window on the fifth floor several days ago. I wonder whose bedroom that was.

Honestly, I shouldn't be calling any room that is on the fourth floor or above a 'bedroom.' This single chamber, meant for one person is as large as my old home, which housed seven people at one point.

The room has a queen-sized bed, a large kitchen, and a table that could simultaneously serve as a dinner table or a meeting table.

I wandered over to the balcony, looking out. The balcony, as well as the room itself, were double the size of mine. Looking out, I could tell his room faced the opposite direction as mine. At least on that day, I had gone running, I had scowled in the right direction.

Just then, I heard the door close. I didn't bother turning around and continued to look out the balcony.

"I see the Samos's have been quite generous in your living accommodations." I blurted, still looking away from him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked quietly.

"Two hairpins."

"I don't appreciate you breaking into my room, and snooping around," Cal stated.

I finally turned. "Do you think I appreciated when you went through my things back at Notch? When you read Maven's notes for me? Sorry, Cal but sometimes we don't get everything we want in life." I snarled, turning back to face the outdoors. Cal hesitantly walked up beside me, keeping his distance.

" I don't get everything I want in life either. I don't get you, my brother, my father, my mother."

I looked directly at him for the first time in what seemed like so long. "At least you still have your throne."

At this, Cal bit his tongue very hard, seeming to be controlling whatever emotions were in there right now.

"You don't understand," Cal blurted. He was about to continue, but I interrupted him.

"I understand well enough to know you still value silvers over reds. Still value your crown over me. In a way, it's like déjà vu. Back in Archeon, what seemed like eons ago, I asked you to pick me at that bridge. At least back then I wasn't heartbroken at your decision."

"So we're both going to be miserable for the rest of our lives because of this?" Cal asked.

"Well I'll be. What about you?"

"Content, at most. But never the way I was with you."

"Good to know I made you more than content," I muttered.

Cal took a sharp breath in before speaking. "You're right, you made me more than content. When we're not in battle, and you were in my arms, there was no moment in my entire life I'd trade for that one," he stated, like it was the most solid fact to exist.

A tear ran down my cheek, but it was gone before it could go very far. Cal wiped the tear away slowly, his thumb against my cheek.

A sensation I hadn't felt in many, many days. I took his hand before he could draw it away.

His eyes darted to my ear, the red earring clear as day.

"You kept it."

I looked down at my boots. "I just found it in my pocket last night, if I had found it any sooner, it would've been melted by now."

"Why's it separate from the others?" He asked

I scowled at his question. "Ask yourself, Cal. I don't think it's an impossible question to answer yourself."

"I don't deserve to be with the other earrings. I'm different." I nodded as he explained. Cal was every way different from the rest of the earrings. His blood was silver, he was raised to be a general, a king. Not a worthless red rat, another pointless soldier for the pointless war.

I sank to the floor of the balcony "Did you really choose me, or was I just the best option after the guard took you?"

"Damn it Mare, do you actually believe that?" He yelled. "I love you more than anyone else I've ever met, and no I don't think of you as my best option. You're my only option. The only one I want," he said, sinking to floor, to be eye level with me. But I can't look at his eyes. So instead I stare at the marble floor.

"What life would you choose?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Prince Tiberias, or Cal," my Cal. I say the last part to myself. He looks at the marble floor with me, thinking.

"It must be hard choosing between royalty and the apparent only girl you love." I sneer, getting up to leave. But just as I'm leaving, something catches my eye. A simple photo frame, with a photo of the night of one of our dance lessons. It was the dance lesson we first kissed, I could tell by the dress I was wearing. "Where did you get this photo?" I calmly ask.

"I requested one of our infiltrators get it for me. It's just from the security camera. No one was watching us that night."

"You put one of the guard members at risk just to get a photo?"

"It's not just a photo, a memory."

"I don't need a photo to remember it. Although it was over a year ago, I still remember as if it was yesterday."

"Maybe it was yesterday," Cal responds. "Sometimes the days blend together, you forget how many days you've been here."

"I don't keep track anymore, do you know the date?" He looks away, and blushes silver, while shaking his head. I take the photo in my hands, examining it. Mareena, pale as ever looked so happy, for one brief moment, she had no care in the world. Then there was Prince Cal, who was staring into her eyes, also looking as if they were the only two people still alive.

I gingerly put the frame back in place. "Goodbye Cal," I say as I exit the room.

*****

He still loves me, I think to myself as I walk towards our meeting room. Today it will be a small meeting, just the Colonel, Farley, Cameron, me and a few other newbloods. I take my place at the round table, in a work chair that I could've easily fallen asleep in. Surprising, the Samos's have not made everything in their home of metal, the walls are made of a different material, as are the floors. They must like comfort just as much as we do.

Farley starts speaking right away. If I had arrived a minute or two later, there would have been questions asked. There is a very strict tardy policy here, and I'd rather not tell the entire room where I was ten minutes ago.

"Progress report on Archeon," she mumbles, looking at a paper handed to her by a newblood soldier. "As of a few days ago, we had an operative as a maid of Maven's. Today she managed to get herself killed. No, he didn't order to have her killed because she was found to be a Scarlet Guard member. She was killed because she gave him the wrong type of tea."

I roll my eyes when she says that. The sad thing is, it doesn't seem like a completely crazy thing for Maven to do. Although I would've guessed banishment or a jail sentence, I suppose he's gotten much more severe after my departure. Farley continues with her report, appearing far off, thinking about something else. A couple of the newbloods who had gone to Archeon in search of help have, quote 'mysteriously been found dead.' This wasn't a surprise for me. Ever since Maven got a copy of that list, he's been set on killing every last one of them. In the beginning, he killed them for me, but now, he and his silver court are scared. The silvers are scared of newbloods. The silvers are scared of me.

After a while, I zone out just as always. But for once, something interesting happens. I snap out of my haze, just as Farley seems to finally snap out of her's, and speaks loudly.

"On a much more interesting note, everyone at this table should be very excited. In one month's time, I need to build the perfect army of newbloods. A group of newbloods who can defend Miss Barrow in time of need. After the words came out of her mouth, I thought to myself _Oh shit, what do I have to do this time?_ A few newbloods perked up at this. The first interesting piece of information we have had in weeks. "Mare, I'm going to need you to drastically improve your dancing skills and etiquette."

"I've gone to balls before, and I've survived, what's so special about another ball? Will I have to use my dancing skills to shimmy away from one of the Samos's metal spears?" I say sarcastically.

Farley walks over to me and hands me an envelope, already open.

"Sorry we opened it, but we had to check the envelope for bombs, tracking devices and so on."

The envelope was very thin, and I was confused how a bomb could possibly fit inside. But nowadays, you really didn't know who was capable of what. I took the elaborate card out of the envelope. The card was gold encrusted, and scrawled out on the front side of the card, read "Mareena Titanos"

I paled. This wasn't a card for a Samos ball. This was a card from Maven himself, handwritten and all. I opened the card and began to read the message Maven wrote.

_A Night to Remember, Masquerade Ball_

_November 17th, 6 p.m.- Midnight_

_I ask you to come alone, I'm already aware plenty of Scarlet Guard members walk the palace floors. If only I still had Samson or my mother to find where the loyalties lie of the citizens of Archeon. I don't want to see Mare Barrow or the Little Lightning Girl in my palace. Both of them are far too annoying, and most often make large messes of blood, and break furniture. Mareena Titanos can be quite pleasant, I should know, after all, I was engaged to her once upon a time. If you don't come willingly, I promise, I will take you myself._

_P.S. I truly hope things work out between you and Cal, Mare.Such a shame to see such a beautiful romance break all because of a crown Cal will never touch._

_Until then, King Maven the First._

I drop the letter, as a wave of sickness washes over me. November 17th is my nineteenth birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mare**

"I have to leave," I say loudly. I quickly stand up from my chair and half run out of the room. I practically sprint back to my chambers, desperately needing a bathroom. I manage to unlock my door at a new record speed, and dive into the bathroom. Retching up every last bit food I had ate for breakfast, I begin to cry. I scream in anger. He knows everything. He knows there are infiltrators in the palace, and he knows about Cal and I. He's coming to take me again, I might as well say this is my death sentence. I continue to scream, and begin to leach all of the electricity from my room, then from the hallway, then from the wing. Maybe I took out the entire palace's energy. It feels good to be in control of one thing, when there is absolutely nothing else you can control in this world.

After a while, I stop screaming, sure that enough people have heard my agony. Plenty of people have heard my screaming, I'm sure. But everyone who heard the sound is too afraid to come check on me. I sit on my bathroom floor in silence, staring at the door, thinking. Although I'm in a haze, I thought I heard a voice over an intercom say they would pay anyone a large amount of money if they checked to make sure I hadn't killed myself yet. No one ever came. I later find myself wandering towards my bed, peeling off the covers and sinking into them. The fine silk sheets feel nice against my bare arms.

A few hours later, while I'm still laying in bed, the power flickers back on. I scowl at the light bulb, using my electricity to overload and pop the bulb. I do the same with as many as I can feel in the hallways, and in other rooms. I then decide to completely short the power out all around the palace. If I have no light in my life why should they? If it took the palace staff a few hours to regain power from my first outage, it'll take days for them to regain this one. I walk out to my second-floor balcony, peering down at the soldiers training. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Farley, making wild hand gestures at no one in particular, continuing to offer gifts and money to anyone who checks on me. All of the soldiers pretend to not notice, they're scared of me.

I see one soldier walk up to Farley, and rip the letter out of her hands. They quickly read the message and then sprint away. I wonder who it was. Maybe Kilorn or Cameron.

*****

A few minutes later, I hear pounding on my door. Trying to scare them off, I flicker the bulb right outside my door, if it hasn't popped yet. If it had popped, sparks are flying out of the socket.

To no avail, they continue to knock. I send a spark at the door, not enough to kill, but enough to go unconscious or at least scare them.

Then the doorknob begins to melt. Cal. I look up at the doorway, just in time to see him burst through. He comes straight towards me and cups my tear stained cheeks.

"We won't let him take you, I promise," he breathes.

"You can't promise that," I say angrily.

"Look at me," he says pushing my chin up. "We defended Corvium, if we can defend an entire city, I think we can defend a single person."

"A bullet can kill a single person, but not a city. You know he has moles here, don't you? One of them could just pull me into a closet someday and kill me." I state quietly, with wide eyes.

"I promise on my life it won't come to that. I'll become your bodyguard if needed," he states matter of factly.

I look into his bronze eyes. Somedays I have no trouble looking into them and others I'd consider running a marathon instead of looking. "Will you? I mean, become my bodyguard?" I ask half joking.

With no hint of sarcasm or jest, he says "If you'd like me to."

I smile to myself. Oh stars, I'm falling for him again. After everything he's done, I still want him. This is ridiculous.

Instead of saying what I was thinking, "Thank you," I whisper.

"Maven knows about us." Cal acknowledges.

"I'm aware," I whisper. "He probably has security cameras in here, so faint I can't sense. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't come for me yet. His army is most likely still regrouping after Corvium."

"You know, Farley didn't want to anger you any more, but he also sent a dress," Cal spoke softly.

"Is it red?" I asked. Cal nodded at my question. "Maven used to tell me I looked alive in red. Perhaps red was just used to cover how dead I looked."

"I promise on my life." He says again.

"You can't, you can't," I repeated. Cal looked at me with those bronze eyes. Bronze eyes I'd usually melt in. "You can't. You can't save me. You couldn't save your brother. You can't even keep a promise." I accused in a loud whisper. "So many secrets. So many lies. You didn't even tell me it was you who invented the clicker." Cal paled to a near shade of white.

"I didn't want you to be angry," he mumbled.

"Just like how you didn't want me to be angry about the crown?" I snarl in a hushed tone. If my words made him hurt, emotion doesn't betray him.

"I don't- I," before he finishes, I get up to leave. As I walk down the hallway, I find several guards.

"You wanna put me in silent stone?" I scream at them. "Go ahead, I better build up my endurance for my return to the palace!"

*****

I walk out to the green space, where I had seen Farley with the soldiers. I find her in the exact same space, not having moved one foot.

"I'm sorry about the power," I say, from behind her. She turns quickly, not appearing mad, just frustrated.

"They don't blame you," she muttered.

"I see news gets around quickly here."

Quickly changing the subject, Farley asks "Would you like to see your dress? I assume Calore told you."

It was nearly a fact that everyone could see the boiling taking place in my eyes, but Farley ignored it. "I'd love to."

"It's just inside," she said, pointing to a door. "You can try it on if you wish."

I wandered inside at an agonizingly slow pace, avoiding the inevitable. A few moments later, my eyes came in contact with the deep red fabric. Complete lace sleeves, the body adorned with scarlet gemstones, most likely rubies. Lace accents ran down the skirt. The dress was gorgeous, I had to admit. The work of the stitches was like no other, nothing like any of the other dresses I had ever worn. Too many reds had slaved over making this dress. Alongside the dress, was a pair of simple black heels, not too high. Maven knew my tastes all too well. There was also two buckets of white paste and a mask. It was a masquerade ball after all. The mask leveled up to the dress easily. A base coat of silver, with gold studs around the sides. A single red tear ran down the right eye. I single tear ran down my right eye. It was all too grand. But I must wear it.

I stared at the dress, attempting to burn a hole in it with my eyes. I would have to wear that in one months time. In one month's time, I would be stronger, faster and far more lethal. I take the dress, to my room and try it on. Creepily, it fits me perfectly, the soft silk hugging me.

I exit the room and head to the fourth floor. I shouldn't be on this floor as much as I have been, I think to myself. I double knock on the door, not really knowing why I came here.

Just as Cal opens the door, I say "Do you think Maven will like it?"

After a good five seconds of staring, "Why wouldn't he? I'm sure he was there for every second watching over the seamstresses." Cal states.

"You're probably right," I murmur. "May I come in?" I question.

Without speaking, he opens the door wider and makes a hand gesture to come in. I tentatively walk in.

I sway back and forth between emotions with Cal. One moment I hate him with every fiber of my being and others I still feel something. Love.

Snapping from my daze, I quickly glance around the room. It looks the same as last time, not decorated more than a guest room would be.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cal asks, trying to not seem rude.

"None in particular," I mumble, still analyzing his chambers. My eyes darts to the picture frame, the same as last time. Looking at that picture will never get old. I close my eyes momentarily, and when open again, I realize, from that picture. There will be dancing at Maven's ball. I bite my lip, knowing only a single person who can offer me lessons. He's standing right next to me, and there are some days I'd like to electrocute him.

"Will you teach me to dance, again?" I ask. I know Cal well enough to know he'll do this for me. Anything to redeem himself. Anything to temporarily stop the eating guilt inside of him. From what he's done to me.

He smiles tightly, "I'd love to, do you want to start tomorrow?"

I nod, "Tomorrow will do. Thank you, Cal." I murmur the last part. As I'm leaving, I hear the slightest whisper, so small I wasn't supposed to hear it. "Anything for you."

I waltz into my room, wanting to put a show on for the security cameras.

"Well? Do you like it?" I speak to no one in particular. Honestly, I probably sound like a total idiot to anyone listening outside. "I know you have cameras and microphones in here, Maven. So I decided to put on a performance." I play up my confidence. I really don't know whether there are security cameras in here. "I find it odd and disturbing you managed to create a dress that fits me so well," I continue on with my speech. "But I have to admit, I agree, red is my color." I twirl around in the garment to prove the point. "Have a good evening with Iris, Maven," I conclude, disappearing into my closet. I can only hope he has the decently to keep the cameras out of my closet and bathroom, I shiver at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mare **

The next day follows the usual schedule. I start my morning with a nagging Kilorn trying to get me to drink coffee. I go to another pointless Scarlet Guard meeting. I guess they haven't got a plan on how to have me avoid death yet. I've started training with Ella again. My anger towards life in general fuels my motive at getting stronger.

But what comes that night is anything but usual. I dress in the simple pale pink dress that I had found in my closet. It goes to my knees, flowing around my legs. I wear the three-inch heels Maven sent me, and tie my hair into a neat bun. Not too ornate. As I get deeper into my lessons, I suppose I will have to wear a floor length dress. I cringe at the thought.

My heels click louder than I would like them to on the way to the ballroom. It's after 10:00 at night, and most have retired to their chambers. What seems like eternity, I finally arrived at the ballroom. I have a theory in which they've placed me at the opposite end of the palace from the ballroom just to keep me away from their events.

I push the door open, revealing Cal in semi-formal wear.

"Thank you for this," I say, causing him to turn around.

"Of course,"

"Now I have to warn you, you'll most likely have foot injuries, by the end of this," I said trying to enlighten the mood. We both new this dancing lesson really could mean life or death.

Cal shook his head, "I'm sure I've endured worse."

"I'm not sure about that. I could substitute my feet in place of lightning and would do just fine." I say smugly.

"I'd love to see that." He smiles genuinely. "Ready?"

I scoff, "Of course not! But we have to start at some point."

We begin with the basic steps, I had learned previously. A little rusty, but not terrible for having not danced in over a year. Later on, we venture into more complicated moves, including dips and spins. After what feels like ages, music begins to flow from the speakers.

"I see you've advanced from boxes to speakers. Impressive."

"Are you ready to put a dance together?" I nodded after a few seconds, listening to the tune. I was sure I had heard it before, but where?

While many silver men would jerk you around the ballroom, acting as if he was the leader of the dance, Cal wasn't like this. Although I was inexperienced, he treated me as an equal. We waltzed around the expansive room, for a moment forgetting all the problems of life. I hadn't been paying attention to the music, but after picking up a few lines, I remembered where I had heard the song. The last time we danced.

Not really knowing what I was doing, I broke out of the rhythm, and grabbed Cal by his shirt collar, and kissed him. Forgetting all he had done to me, I still loved him. He quickly melted into the kiss, almost as if he was expecting it. Perhaps he had been, I highly doubted this song had been played by coincidence.

I hadn't felt this sensation in weeks, and I admit, I missed it terribly.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you," I whispered back.

I couldn't explain how I was able to say the words out loud. I was caught up in the moment, not paying attention to what I was really saying. In simplicity, I was speaking the truth.

"Do you think Maven is watching?" He murmured softly.

"Yes, I do hope Maven's watching," I say loud enough so that any voice recorder could hear me. "Let's give him a show," I say the last part with barely any volume to my voice.

He dips me low and plants a light kiss on my forehead. Saying the words "I love you," once more. For the first time, I do not respond with a comment about the crown. I just let myself drown in his eyes, taking it all in.

We danced all night, smiling and kissing each other. Never breaking eye contact, only for when he spun me did we break eye contact, but even then, only less than a second.

By the time we were done, some would call it early morning. For us it was night. We found ourselves going to Cal's room, so exhausted falling asleep on the floor.

*****

I wake up the next morning, still on the floor, with Cal asleep next to me. As soon as I adjust to my surroundings, I take a long look at the clock. One in the afternoon? I've never slept that late in my life. I've always been busy with morning chores or early day pickpocketing. But then again, I've never danced so much nor stayed up that late. I've missed the daily Guard meeting, and training with Ella would begin right around now. I could make it to training nearly on time, but I stop myself. What's the pain in missing one training session, I'll make it up at some point.

I find my stomach growling, after all, I haven't eaten since dinner last night. I strolled towards the kitchen, surprised to find there is one at all. I've never seen a kitchen in palace chambers before. Perhaps the Samos's enjoy being self-sufficient once in awhile. I begin to envy Cal's kitchen once I open the refrigerator. Bounties of food are placed inside. My eyes land on a carton of eggs, bringing me back to the memory of my mother teaching me to make scrambled eggs with dirty water. That was only a few years ago, I'm sure I could make eggs now.

After 10 minutes, I find myself successful. I season my work with salt and pepper and add apple slices on the side. I pick at my breakfast, (although I should've had lunch by now) for about five minutes, watching soldiers train below. Seems they train all over the palace grounds, ready to cover every door in time of ambush.

After a while, I hear noise coming from inside the room. I smooth out my dress as best as I can, and turn around from the balcony. Quick as a wink, in the last five seconds, Cal has already managed to get to the kitchen.

"Thank you," he says, motioning towards the plate of eggs I left for him.

"I find eggs much better when you use tap water, instead of Stilt water."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I was born with red blood, Cal,"

"I know. But I'm sorry for everything you've had to deal with."

"Thank you." For awhile after, there was a silence to the room. Neither of us really knew what to say. So I decided to ask the question that had been eating at me for weeks. "Why do you want to be king, Cal?"

He took a deep breath, thinking over his response carefully as I watched him.

"There's a lot of reasons. I feel I have a duty and responsibility to fix all of Maven's wrongs, as well as my father's. I want to make this society equal."

I sunk to the floor. He wanted the best of both worlds. He would never ask me to give up my family and friends for him. I asked him to give up everything he's been raised for. If I had been asked the same question, I would've chosen the same.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "You shouldn't have to choose."

"No, no. Don't give me sympathy. You should be able to have all of me."

I look down at the marble floor. Pausing to think. Cal could never give me all of him. Too many connections. Perhaps I couldn't either. I still have my family. Many, many reds could be outraged if I married a silver king. I haven't a desire for queen. I never have. I don't need more power. I already feel out of control with the little amounts I have now.

"You're right. I could never have all of you. As long as you're king, I could never. As for you, I don't know if I could ever fully give myself to you anyway."

For a split second, I see the pain on his face. His time as a prince nearly taught him perfectly to cover his emotions. But he never quite got it perfect. "I understand. We would have never been together anyway. We shouldn't have even stated anything in the first place."

I turn my head up to him. "Don't say that. However short our time was together, I would never take it back."

"You're right. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"But yet you still pick Norta over me."

"A good king shouldn't let anything or anyone come before his duty."

"Why do you want to become king so badly, Cal? I don't know why anyone in their right mind would want to be king. What is it that's making you?" I ask, leaving him with a question as I exit the room.

*****

After changing into my training wear, I sprint to get to training with Ella. I get there only fifteen minutes late, making good time after everything that's happened. On my way to the silver and newblood training area, I had thought about everything that's happened. I mentally slap myself for kissing him. I mentally slap myself again because I was the one who kissed him.

I need to accept the fact that he's not mine anymore. He's Norta's and Norta's only.

Startling me from my from my line of thought, comes Ella. It seems, based on my expression she has decided to not reprimand me because of my being late. Lately, I've been working on building up my stamina. Ella has trained my endurance so I can conjure give or take five bolts from the sky before falling to my knees. She, it seems can fire off bolts upon bolts of electricity, never tiring.

My gift has come a long way since Mare Barrow, the red servant girl fell into the arena. I can conjure storms with a thought and although we've decided to not test the theory, I believe I could knock out Archeon's entire power grid. The worst part is, there's a voice in the back of my head telling me I will be performing that very task soon. Too soon. Much too soon I'll be slipping the wretched dress on and painting the paste onto my tanned skin, covering up who I really am.

I look over at Ella, who is practicing long range lightning shots. Her lightning is a different color than mine. Blue while mine is purple. Maven mentioned in his letter, which was about the same length as one of Julian's books, that there would be an ability scanner at the ball, not letting anyone else pass as me. Ella has lightning as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mare**

I've been thinking up a plan for a week.

For the first time in eons, I'm excited to go to the daily Scarlet Guard meeting. I had called Farley to order men to search our meeting room for microphones and microscopic cameras.

After several hours of sweeping the room, the men came up with five cameras, each no more than a centimeter long, and three microphones. Maven's been watching us for who knows how long. The ball is only a week away now, how time does fly. I've called everyone I'll be needing for my plan, including Harrick, Cameron and Cal. Most often, none of them come, after the Colonel declared them all "unimportant".

Today, for the first time, I'm the leader of the meeting. Both the Colonel and Farley are sitting on the sides of the table.

Once everyone is settled, I begin "As you all know, Maven has sent me an invitation to his ball." I say bitterly. "If I don't show, he'll come here for me, and take me with him anyway." "But Mareena Titanos will arrive at Whitefire palace, as long as she's okay with it." As I explain this, puzzled looks shoots up all around me. "Ella" I say, as a look of shock appears on her face.

"Do you mean I'm going to enter Whitefire Palace as you?"

"No, not as me. Maven asked I go as Mareena, and I am not Mareena. I'll be going as a silver. You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable."

I wide grin spreads across her face. "I'd love to."

"Harrick, you will stay close to Ella at all times while in Archeon. As long as she's wearing her mask, you won't have a need to keep up the illusion, someone make sure to get her a wig, and the buckets of paste should be able to cover us both. I have a few seamstresses in here to make adjustments to the dress Maven has sent me, as well as to create a new dress for me."

The seamstresses has Ella and I on platforms while working. I continue to give orders and explain my plan. Over the last few weeks, we have been killing off several palace guards, replacing them with our own. Based on reports, over one-third of palace guards are on our side, and we have the element of surprise. I explain how we will be leaving tomorrow, arriving in Archeon three days ahead of the ball, acting as common silver tourists, who enjoy covering up their skin, to get a feel of the city. I explain how Farley will be a red server at the ball, and do not drink the wine. I explain how Cal will be acting as my bodyguard. When I say this, a look of interest pops up upon his pale face. I suppose he was wondering why he was here. I only give the basic information, it's best that way, if anyone of us gets caught, Maven won't necessarily know our next step. Just enough information for everyone to know what they're job is.

I assign everyone in the room their roles, before leaving. By the time our lengthy discussion is over, my sapphire blue dress is done. Red sickens me. Almost as much as silver.

I step off my platform, once the dressmaker allows me to. By now everyone's left, including the sewers, who forgot to take their kits with them. I find a pair of scissors lying directing on top of the kit. I look in the mirror at myself. Tired. But when am I not, really? I've let my hair grow, much farther than I'd like it to, down to my mid waist. I hesitantly bring the scissors to right below my shoulders, and squeeze. Nearly a foot of hair floats to the ground, and more comes when I do the other side.

I like it. I run my fingers through my hair, admiring my work.

"I didn't know you were serious about the whole bodyguard thing."

I whirl around, seeing Cal. I wonder how long he has been here. "You have the best experience with Whitefire Palace." I say, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. I don't have the time to love him again. But yet, it's clear he still loves me, sometimes attempting to act as if that few minutes never happened between us on the balcony. "Thank you. I know I can trust you with my life." I say, my voice hitching, betraying my feelings. After everything he's done, I do still trust him with my life. Just not my heart. I hadn't yet given him his role at the meeting, so I decided now was a good of a time as any.

"Sorry I never gave you the details on what you'd be doing-"

"What more is there do know?"

I blushed red. " Well- you'll be going as my date. To always be close. And to scold me on my dancing." I added playfully. Cal and I both knew that I could've had any other come as my date- my guard. I hate to admit it, but I still love him. Not Tiberias. But Cal. My Cal. Cal knows this as well, that I still love him. He still tries, to mend the hole between us, coming to my room every so often. The mood swings I've been having, are awful. One minute I'm dreaming of kissing him, and the next I remember I should feel nothing. Nothing. But sometimes I forget what he's done, getting caught up in his eyes, I think he does the same. Those nights he comes to my room, quite often we sit in silence, stealing glances at one another. I don't know why he bothers, being the future king he could have anyone, but yet he still wants me. Mare Barrow of the Stilts is wanted by the King of Norta, and the Rightful King of Norta. I should feel special, but I feel cursed.

"You'll do fine on your dancing, you've had enough practice."

"You're right. I'll do fine. I just worry about any others I'll be forced to dance with. What if Maven himself asks me to dance?"

"In that case, you'll dance. Just as we've practiced. What I really worry is that Maven has already figured out our entire plan."

"He probably has. He merely added masks into the mix just to make it more interesting. Maven loves two things. Games and traps."

"Make it three. He also loves you. In his own special way."

"I'll choose death over spending another minute with him."

"You won't ever have to make that decision," he said, gently grabbing my face. I didn't shake him off, I still- still had some sort of hope in him. His head moved closer to mine but I didn't move, paralyzed with something I didn't recognize. After a few seconds of staring at one another, Cal closed the distance. For the first couple of moments, I did nothing, simply standing there feeling his kiss. After awhile I broke out of my state of paralysis, and kissed him back. This kiss was nothing like we had had before. Gentle and sweet, nothing like the passionate and wild kisses we used to have. However, it seemed to go on for hours.

I hadn't kissed the rightful king of Norta. It had been Cal. I found him an interesting person. Maybe more interesting than Maven. He shifted so much, between the being the crown's and being mine. He was quite confusing at times.

I pulled away from him, a question so simple, yet so complex. "Why?"

"I-I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I just can't. I couldn't expect you to forgive me for it anyway."

"What are you not telling me? What could be be worse than what you've already done?"

"I've said too much. See you tomorrow."

"Wait," I said tears welling in my eyes, a desperate desire forming in me that begged to know what he was keeping from me. "If this has something do with why you want the crown, I beg of you to tell me."

"I can't." He said. For a split second, I thought I saw a tear on the edge of his eye. If it had actually been there, it evaporated before I could confirm it.

After a few minutes, he left without saying goodbye. I pondered what he meant, 'I can't.' Did he mean he still wanted to be with me, but something or someone was preventing him? But I shook my head to myself, I was thinking too much into this, getting my hopes up. After everything I've been through, I should know by now to never get your hopes up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mare**

Today's the day we depart from Rift, to travel to Archeon. I walked at a dreadfully slow pace, towards the plane we're flying in. It's a Blackrun, like the one we used to have, but possibly a tad larger. Looking at the plane brings back memories, terrible memories, hence the dreadfully slow pace.

I refuse to let anyone die on this mission. I tell myself this isn't deja vu of Corros prison. This is a much more dangerous mission. But on the bright side, we have more numbers, we have had more training and we've been living in much better conditions.

After eternity, I've finally gotten to the steps of the aircraft, taking my place near the back, next to the window. I'm going back to the lion's den, the place I swore I would never go back to. If Maven finds out about my plan, or if he already knows, I don't want to know what will happen. I can assume he'll execute Ella immediately, maybe kill some innocent reds, and set a room or two of Whitefire on fire.

I feel like a selfish person for even suggesting my idea. I should have put on the dress and mask and faced Maven like a hero. But now I feel like the coward, who's trying to take the easy route out. But yet I cannot call off the plan, telling myself this is strategically correct. But deep down, I don't care about strategy. I refuse to go back to the wretched king's cage, I'd choose death over spending another second with that thing that the queen turned him into.

I gaze out the window, forgetting to blink, staring out at the gigantic palace many call an estate. Hopefully, I'll see it again.

I continue to stare, as the plane begins to move, gradually gaining momentum. After a while, I decide to blink, not opening my eyes, as I fall into the first dreamless sleep I've had in months.

*****

I awake to a gently tap on my shoulders. I turn my head to find Kilorn hovering over me.

"We're here," he said softly, apparently more somber than I was about being back.

"Thank you," I said, getting up from my seat, and exciting the aircraft. Slick, black vehicles lied in front of us. They reminded me of the vehicles Maven and his entourage had driven in, on our way to the Lakelands. But these vehicles, cars Kilorn told me they were called, were not armored, and looked much more pleasant.

There was a total of fives cars, each able to fit five people. There were about twenty-five of us on the plane, give or take, so car conditions would be spacious enough.

Farley, after putting apparently several minutes of thought into this, assigned us to our cars. I would be riding with Ella and Harrick, so he could change both of our appearances if need be, and Farley and Cal.

I slid into the car, taking in my surroundings. I had never been in a car before my time with the king, and that car did not compare to this one. The car had black leather seats, that could be adjusted to one's leg length and windows that could roll up and down with a press of a button.

I continued to glance around at the car's features as Farley, Ella and Harrick climbed in the back.

"Barrow, take this," Farley said, tossing an overly large sunhat at my head. "and make sure to wear it at an angle so cameras can't see you." I carefully positioned my sunhat, before looking back out the window, at our surroundings. Based on our plan, I'd guess we're tens of miles off the outskirts of the city, based on the fact that we landed in a large field, surrounded by trees.

After what seems like hours, Cal comes to take his place in the driver's seat, across from me. I inwardly scold myself for choosing my seat. After our last conversation, we haven't talked much, although I've certainly tried, knocking on his door last night and this morning. But I'm losing hope, he seems to be distancing himself from me as if his secret could cause complete uproar.

But perhaps it could, I hadn't got any idea on what the prince could be hiding from me.

On our ride, no one talks very much, all of us I imagine are scared- coming back here, where everyone has risked death before. Nearly at city limits, Cal begins to speed up, to a dangerously fast speed.

"Uh, Calore, don't you think you're going a bit fast for being inside of Norta's capital city?"

Cal merely scoffs. " No, not at all. When entering the city, many tourists enjoy driving at dangerously fast speeds for sport."

I scowl to myself. Another example of the garish things the silvers call needs. I never had a bicycle, but yet they parade around in cars, that can run a hundred miles an hour.

"Interesting. May I ask you when you learned to drive?" Farley asked, almost as disgusted as I was.

"All silvers learn at sixteen or seventeen, many common silvers as well as high silver's own cars,-"

"Of course they do," I muttered cutting him off. After that, no one continued to speak, all of us gazing off into the distance, or looking around in the car. After many more minutes of silence, we seemed to be in the city, noting several structures, such as the giant ten foot WANTED sign, awarding anyone 25,000 crowns, to anyone who could bring Mare Barrow to the King alive. Across the street, another sign appeared, with Cal's face across it, but only offering 2,000 crowns, still offering a large amount. But 25,000 crowns, after my lessons with Lady Blonos, I knew was an outrageous amount, not even a high silver had that much wealth.

But I personally believed the worst part of the sign, was the part that read "alive." He still wanted me for something, and I really would rather not find out. We continued down the highway, now slowing down, approaching a street. We appeared to be in an area of the grand city I hadn't seen before; but of course, I hadn't had many opportunities to sightsee. Every wide block held large emporiums, banks, and restaurants. Every block also had large electronic pictures of my face, holding the same message, not to mention there was a five to one ratio for signs of me to Cal.

"He really is obsessed with you," Ella said, breaking the silence. " I had no idea it was this bad."

"I didn't either. I didn't know he was hanging these screens around every block. If I were a silver, I'd get sick of looking at my face every time I came to a new block."

"Mare, please do not turn off the electronic screens, it'll be an immediate sign you're here," Farley commanded.

"You read my mind," I said, having come up with the idea a few seconds before she told me to not.

"So, what's the plan," Ella said, apparently eager to know what would be happening next.

"We can either go straight to the nicest hotel we can find, our to the nicest restaurant we can find," Cal answered.

I gasped, shocked at what Cal had just spoken of. "Restaurant? Hotel? I'm wanted for 25,000 crowns, and we're going to waltz into a restaurant, with only Harrick's mind to protect us? If he loses his focus for a split second, we're dead."

"We've already driven into Archeon, and not to mention performed several other tasks with and without Harrick. I think we can manage an hour at a restaurant. And anyways everyone here is starving."

"The only part that I wouldn't disagree with you is the last sentence. But fine. If you believe we won't die, let's go." I said, shocked at the words spilling from my own mouth.

*****

As Cal assured, Harrick had become a master of disguise and could change our appearances for up to three hours. We exited the car, all noting each other's appearances.

We walked into the restaurant, casually as anyone else would; Cal had said this was a common silver restaurant and it wasn't necessary to know which type of fork to use for food. We entered, immediately I could tell why it was semi-formal. While still very nice looking in appearance, the tables and chairs weren't nearly as fancy as the ones at the palace and to Ella's disappointment, there were no grand chandeliers; she had been hoping to use her lightning to shatter one if we got into any sort of trouble, which Cal repeatedly told her that would not happen.

The eatery was crowded, with common silvers chatting excitedly about their plans for their weekend, and what they should order off the large menu. We followed the waiter to a large, half-circle booth, and were all handed menus, to look before our server would come back. I gazed for a very long time at the menu, carefully looking at all the options. Ella, Harrick, and Farley were doing the same, while Cal glanced over the menu, who seemed to already know what he wanted.

The waiter came a few minutes later, "Hello, my name is Carl, how are you doing tonight?"

We all quietly said we were fine, then returned the gesture, Carl saying "marvelous."

He asked us what we'd like to drink, and we all replied with water, not wanting one drop of alcohol in our bodies, and then ordering our dinners.

We had luckily been placed in a corner booth, away from a majority of the restaurant, able to discuss the coming days.

"So, after we leave here, we're going straight to the Adroma's Hotel, to get a very good night's rest," Farley said, going over plans.

"You want to stay at the Adroma's Hotel?" Cal whispered- screamed. "There's a difference between eating at a middle-class restaurant and staying at the most popular hotel in all of Archeon,"

Farley sighed, exasperated. " I don't want to stay there, we are staying there. I had an operative book us twelve rooms for our entire crew, there were only twelve left. Apparently, it's a very busy hotel."

It was Cal's turn to be exasperated, "Yes, it is a very busy hotel. It's the busiest hotel in the country."

"Look at that as a good thing. I'm sure Maven would be expecting us to stay at a small hotel on the outskirts of town, or sleep in the car. This way it will be easier to hide from him. What are there, a hundred rooms?"

"More like a thousand," muttered Cal.

But Cal and Farley were never able to finish arguing, a news announcement came up on the electronic screen.

A reporter began talker frantically, he was in Caesar's Square and looked very stressed.

"We don't know exactly how it happened, but the King alerted the guards stationed outside of his room early this morning, after waking up to find her cold body laying right next to him. More details to come, citizens. Long live the King and bless Queen Iris Cygnet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Mare**

We all sat staring at the monitor for several minutes. I imagine everyone at our table, as well as the whole country, was thinking of the consequences of her death. No one said it, but I doubt Iris died of "natural causes." Most likely poisoned, the news hadn't said anything about blood or gashes, perhaps a jealous silver girl angered she had prepared her whole life for the Queenstrial, all for nothing. I could assume the Lakeland VS Archeon War would now continue, I imagine it would only be hours before the war started again. The Lakelands would jump to the conclusion of murder, just as I had.

"Does anyone not realize the coincidence that Iris was murdered the night before Maven's ball? It's almost as if he can't have his wife distracting him there. I wonder what he's up to."

I immediately began to feel sick. Cal was right. Iris was murdered today for a reason. I already have my suspicions. For the rest of our sitting, no one spoke, meagerly picking at our food, digesting much more important matters. We quickly got up to leave, Harrick had sat he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

But when we got into the car, Cal quickly glanced around the perimeter, as if looking for someone. After a few seconds, he handed me a piece of paper, which I assumed was our dinner bill. At the bottom, it read "**I KNOW WHO YOU ARE**"

"Let's go, quickly," I said.

"Good idea," Cal murmured, stepping on the pedal, sending us off.

We swerved around streets, still, my face appearing several times a minute, and Cal's every few. I hadn't noticed it before, but while my sign said "wanted alive," his said, "wanted dead or alive." At this, I shivered. Yet again, I asked myself why. Why did he want me back at the palace? What big plans did King Maven have for me?

As we progressed towards our location, I began to see changes. The banks were bigger, the apartments were larger, the eateries were fancier, and the wanted signs were much larger.

If I hadn't been mistaken, we were nearing the heart of Archeon, near the bridge. Sure enough, there it was gleaming in the night, contrasting the night sky, deeply. But instead of going over the bridge, to get to Whitefire, Cal veered left, into another region of Archeon I had never seen before.

It seemed to be an area of business, with large buildings all over the place, as well as a few hotels. But the biggest by far was what I assumed was the Adroma's. The building, was clearly larger than the gigantic Archeon Palace, towering fifteen stories, stretching several hundred feet across.

"Why are we here?" I asked incredulously. By the looks of the immaculate structure, only High Silvers, and wealthy common silver would stay here. No doubt every last one would gleefully execute me for Maven personally.

Farley gave a chuckle before answering. "I know it's hard to believe, but by staying at this hotel we are outsmarting Maven. He expects us to stay low profile, most likely not even entering the city until tomorrow afternoon. I have no doubt he has guards stationed around the outer edge of Archeon. He most likely also has bounty hunters hiding out in the woods, ready to tail us, attempting to find out our plans."

"If this is true, how have we not been caught yet? Harrick, have you been keeping us invisible this whole time?"

Harrick looked like he was about to answer, but Farley budded in "Of course not. He would have passed out by now. He kept us invisible just past city limits. Once we were the city he brought the illusion up."

"I see. You believe the best approach to keeping me safe is by surrounding me with bloodthirsty silvers, some of whom would kill at sight, simply to get the wretched signs down from their streets. If Harrick gets distracted for one second, trips even. I'm dead."

"First of all, even, no matter how atrocious you believe silvers to be, they wouldn't kill because they wanted a few signs off their streets-" said Cal, before being interrupted.

"Oh really," I said in a haughty voice. "In that case, I don't believe you know your own people," not bothering to look at him. "They kill for sport, not thinking for a second about the consequences. Because in the silver society there are none. We're the red-blooded, making us equivalent to flies compared to the silver gods, who believe reds are meant to be nothing higher than servants or gravely untrained warriors, whose only purpose is to die in a pointless war."

"You and I both know that doesn't apply to every silver in this city," Cal said sadly.

"It shouldn't apply to any. When they commit the actions that they have, they're not gods. They're not even flies. They're nothing." I said, in a strangled voice, tears beginning to slip. "This society, it needs to be corrected." shaking my head while looking straight off into the setting sun.

"I know," Cal whispered.

*****

By the time our heated conversation was over, we were a few blocks away from the hotel, which I was still anxious about entering. But judging by the looks Farley was giving me, if I said one more thing relating to anything from the conversation in the car, she would have my neck.

I hesitantly got up from the safety of the car and trailed behind Farley towards the immense doorway of the colossal structure the silvers called a hotel. Walking pass the silvers surrounding the doorway gave me chills, and as I glanced at a few of them, I wanted to retch right atop their finely polished shoes, which most likely cost more than a red makes in their entire life.

But we continued up the stairs, and into the vast room that surrounded me, filled by many hundred more silvers. It appeared to be a check in room, as well as a waiting area. I assumed many of the people standing here tonight would be at the ball tomorrow, dressed in their elaborate clothing poor reds sewed for them.

Farley began to shift from her usual personality into a woman I didn't recognize. She flamboyantly walked towards one of the receptionists, looking slightly drunken, although she was by no means intoxicated. She asked for three room cards, which the receptionist handed to her, almost looking worried about Farley's supposedly drunken state, although most everyone in the area looked drunken. Immediately, after turning from the receptionist, she dropped back into her usually stern personality.

Farley came back towards us, carrying the small plastic cards, and handing one to Harrick and one to me. She led us to a deserted corner and told us the plan.

"You may have noticed I only have three cards, there were only so many rooms left for all twenty- five of us to book. So Harrick, as our most valuable asset gets his own room, and Ella and I will be rooming together."

I stared at Farley, with a pure look of hatred glittering in my eyes. That left one room left and two people.

"And Mare and Cal will also be sharing a room because as Cal told me, he is her bodyguard. So don't get pissed Mare, you wanted this."

"You know after the car ride, you shouldn't have done-"

"I made my final decisions before the car ride."

"Very well," I said, attempted to not burst. "Where is Cal anyway?"

"He had to go park the car in the side lot, apparently only high silvers may park in the front, and he's carrying in our attire for tomorrow."

"Isn't anyone going to recognize him? He doesn't have Harrick with him."

At this, "Farley rolled her eyes, almost as if this was a joke. "Honestly, with the dress Maven sent you, no one will be able to see his face, it's so big."

I laughed for the first time in what felt like a very long time. "Say thanks to Maven," I said, smiling.

"Okay, everyone, listen. Ella and I are going upstairs, to check everyone's rooms, wouldn't want to find Sentinels hiding under any beds, now would we? Harrick and Mare, you guys can wait here for Cal."

"Aren't you worried about someone noticing you?" I asked, puzzled.

Farley shook her head, "Maven has dedicated all of his resources to you and Cal. No one will recognize us," she said turning to leave.

I turned back to Harrick, disguised as a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Your gift is extraordinary. You have no idea how many times it's saved my butt."

He warmly smiled, "Thank you. But you have also done me a great favor. You saved me from my life. You gave me a second chance."

"The thing is, there really was never a first chance. No one's first chance should be like the one you and I had."

After that, there was a silence between us, perhaps he was also having flashbacks of his previous life, for the most part, miserable like mine. I couldn't call this life the perfect, not anywhere near it. But for a twisted reason, I didn't know why, but I would never go back to The Stilts life.

By the time we were done recollecting, Cal had come over to the area where we were standing, with dresses and suits piled a mile high over his arms.

We went up the elevator to the eleventh floor, where Ella and Farley had previously searched the rooms. I said nothing to Cal, on the way to our room, I had nothing to say to him.

After swiping the key card through the slot, I walked into the room. It looked just as lavish as any room at the Rift, or Archeon. What I would do for my small bed back at the Stilts right now. Without looking back, I walked straight to the bed and kicked off my shoes.

But before I could climb in, Cal's warm hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from laying down. I spun towards him, staring at his eyes. "What do you need?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"I need to tell you something." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Mare**

"What do you mean? What's so important you need to tell me right now?"

"Why I chose the crown."

I looked down at my palms, as a dead silence rushing through the room. "You told me already, it's your responsibility," I said, a tight, remorseful smile on my face, as I raised my eyebrows.

"No. That was a lie. I don't feel the throne is my responsibility whatsoever. I don't want the crown, I haven't the wanted it since the moment I met you. I don't want to be responsible for the things that have happened to the country."

I knit my eyebrows together in immense confusion. "What do you mean Cal? You made it very clear the throne of Norta was paramount."

Cal smiled sadly. "Promise you won't abort the mission, and commit mass murder if I tell you?"

I looked at him with a look of surprise and horror on my face. "Okay. I promise," telling a possible lie.

"Farley. She's not with us."

"Please elaborate," I whisper, horrified at the five words Cal spoke.

"She's silver. And don't tell me you've seen her blood because even if you have, it was just an illusion."

"What are you even talking about? Can I please have more than half an answer to all of my questions?" I spoke, dragging a hand across my face.

"Have you noticed her uncanny ability to know what other's are thinking?'

I think back, a thousand memories of Farley rushing back to me. Two jump out at me in particular. "Now that you mention it, she did that in the car earlier, telling me to not to turn off my electric wanted signs. And Clara- I know it sounds ridiculous, but she answered a question I mentally asked her." Cal purses his lips and nods in a bitter fashion. I continue, "So she wants you to take the crown?"

"Yes. Farley- Operative Diana Farling, as she calls herself, is a Lakelands spy. I assume she was ordered this mission before the old king died. The Lakelands want to take over Norta, they have for decades. But as long as Maven is on the throne, the Landlands see no way to have any influence on Nortan decisions. But if I get on the throne, they'll have influence, to the point in which Norta crumbles and the Lakelands take over with ease."

"I have a question, why will they have influence on you but not Maven?"

"I know I'm considered "The Weak King," the one who will fracture over decision making, making it much easier to be controlled over than Maven. Also, the Lakelands believe Maven has nothing to lose. If he has nothing to lose, it will be quite hard to blackmail him. I on the other hand, still have people I love. Also, the most obvious explanation, Maven sits on a throne of silent stone while making his decisions, making it nearly impossible for any whisper to influence him."

"I don't understand. How is she making you do this, what does she have over you?"

"She's a Lakelands whisper. She's threatened me that if I don't follow through with her plan, she'll force me to kill you."

"No," I say the single word, so small, but yet so big. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you have any idea how much misery you've caused? Some days over the last few weeks, I would have taken death over living another moment not knowing this information. So why tell me now, why tell me at all?"

"You don't understand. I don't expect you to understand. I would have told you sooner but it wasn't ready yet." Cal explained. "Ada has been working on a slab of silent stone, altering it's properties. She was able to change it so, while it has no effect upon your lightning, it makes you immune to whisper powers."

"Genius. How many people know about Farley? Did everyone know but me?"

"No, no," Cal repeats, shaking his head and smiling bitterly. "I didn't tell Ada, or anyone else. She's been working on them for months and she completed the first one about a month ago. I had to beg her to give it to me, and she gave it to me, out of what seemed like pity. The only precaution she told me was that the pill took one month to take effect. She didn't ask questions, I suppose she trusts whatever I was going to use it for, it was for the right reasons. Remember that coffee you drank exactly a month ago? It was lace with the altered silent stone powder, coffee doesn't usually taste awful, but you were drinking crushed cement."

"So, by drinking the powder, in one month's time- today, Farley cannot my access my mind?"

"Yep."

"But what about you? She still can go into your mind, she'll know what you did."

"Ada came up with three servings, I also was able to get one, and she kept the third to replicate it."

"So Farley can't control either of us, and you told me you still wanted the Nortan crown, because you were forced to, or let me die," I say, staring deeper into his eyes than I thought possible. "You went through more pain than I did, keeping that lie inside of you every day," tears welling in my eyes, as well as his.

"You have no idea-" he explains, "how much I savored dancing with you that night, I was able to see the old you, who was able to enjoy herself every so often."

"Lately you've been so sullen when I could see the man I loved- love, I couldn't resist. Every time we kissed, the ballroom, the meeting room, I scolded myself for remembering how much I love you, I just couldn't let go."

" I couldn't either. I couldn't resist going to see you, even if it was just for a few minutes of silence."

"Thank you for saving my life. I love you, more than you could ever know."

"I love you too. And when this is all over, I want to live a long, happy life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children and I want you to be happy. Because out of all of us, you deserve it the most."

"I want that too. I want you to be happy too," tears spilling uncontrollably out of my eyes. "Do you know what else I want? I want you to kiss me."

Not a second later, Cal leans in, cupping my head in his hand, pulling me towards him.

The kiss was unlike every kiss we had ever shared. Starting out slow, reaching to a much more passionate level, full of hope. The emotion of hope was never high for me, even as a small child I never believed much would change in my world. But yet every last detail was altered the moment I reached into the Prince's pocket.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

*****

I wake the next morning, to find Cal still sleeping soundly with a smile plastered on his face. I creep out of his arm, careful not to wake him. Walking into the closet, I find my entire collage of accessories, as well as my plain black flats, and my elaborate sapphire dress, adorned with lace trim, and what seems like gallons of sparkles. I cart my apparel out of my room, straight into the room in which Ella and "Diana" are staying, where we are to paint each other in the white paste. I should be scared to face Farley today, now that I know the truth, but as long as I keep my oblivious act up, Farley will merely believe her powers are "malfunctioning."

I walk through the halls, without worry of being recognized, because we rented the entire floor, and Ada manages to glitch the entire security camera system at random intervals, which I've been told occurs occasionally here, because of the large number of rooms in need of electricity.

When I enter, after a quick knock, I find Ella and Farley reviewing the plan, for the tenth time.

Farley glances at me upon my arrival, acting as she usually does nowadays, after Shade died. Now that the occurs to me, I wonder if she ever truly loved Shade.

"Alright Barrow, are you ready to have that disgusting white stuff painted onto you?" she asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course not," I roll my eyes at her, " why couldn't I have been the lowly red servant again?"

"Because you have had minimal dance training, as I have had none."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

I strip down to a white slip dress and draw my arms out horizontally, as I close my eyes taking in the deja vu of my past experiences as Mareena.

After ten or fifteen minutes pass, I am face to face with Mareena in the mirror, pale as ever. We then paint Ella, she and I looked a tad like twins with our identical skin tones. We then slip on our corsets, not tying them nearly as tight as silver elites would. After that our dresses, and so on until we're finished with our masks in our hands.

I turn to look at Ella in what was supposed to be my dress. She looks beautiful in the dress, fitting it nearly to the same size as I did.

"You look wonderful Lady Mareena," I say in a dramatic tone to Ella.

"As do you, Lady Julianna."

As we're applying final touches on lipstick, Cal and Harrick enter.

Cal quickly glances at me, not long enough for Farley to notice anything strange.

"Lady Julianna, your ride awaits. Cal says with absolutely no emotion in his voice. At this, I laugh internally.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mare**

Farley told us that the minute we walk out the door of the room, Cal and I have to act madly in love. She told me that if I have to swallow my breakfast back down because I'm disgusted at holding Cal's hand, to do it. No matter what it takes, she said, I must never drop the act.

What she doesn't know, is that I enjoy holding Cal's hand. I enjoy acting, moreso being madly in love with him. These weeks without him have made me realize, I love him. More than I could ever know. To truly know what love is, heartbreak will rip your heart out of your chest, wait awhile, maybe laugh a little as you lie unconscious, and then after it's had some fun, shove your faintly beating heart right back into your chest. And now, I have to make up for the lost time.

Holding on to Cal's hand, we walk to the elevator and make our way to the ground floor, along with Harrick, disguising our appearances. Just a few days ago, Scarlet Guard operatives were able to find two, young High Silvers, who just so happened to be madly in love, and invited to the masquerade ball. From there, our operatives took them out and are harboring them at a nearby base while Cal and I impersonate them. My name is Julianna Gliacon, able to manipulate ice, while Cal is Christopher Marinos, who has a sonic scream.

Harrick interrupts the silence. "I've gotten to a point in which I could be on the other side of Archeon and still disguise you."

I stop in place immediately. "Even if you don't know where we are? Are you sure you're confident to pull a stunt like that?"

"I could, but I'll be in the palace at all times tonight and the veil won't come down unless I purposely make it, or get knocked unconscious."

"Note to self, don't let Harrick die," I mutter.

We enter the- what Cal calls a limousine as three high silvers, just high enough to be invited to the ball made personally for me.

As we advance closer to Whitefire, chills begin to develop in the pit of my stomach, growing, until I believe I've transformed into a block of solid ice, paralyzed with fear. Cal attempts to warm me, but it doesn't calm my nerves. Neither does the fact that the driver of our vehicle enjoys driving at a speed I could walk faster than. I've asked him repeatedly to go faster just to end the ride to hell and actually be there, but he refuses, and never gives an actual explanation.

Several minutes later, we reach the gates to the looming palace where tens of sentinels stand, with strange scanners in their hands. As we exit the transport, I realize they're a sort of facial recognition scanners. Hopefully, Harrick's mental powers will be able to get us through this one.

I'm the first to walk up to the scanner, face to face with the black mask of one of the haunting guards. He pulls the contraption our and scans my face. A red, pulsing light flashes at my eyes.

"Clear," the man mutters, apparently very bored.

Cal and Harrick go without a hitch, all of us now past the gates. I glance quickly up the palace, where I once lived as a princess and once as a prisoner, before slipping my mask on.

Cal and I go off towards the palace, while Harrick stays behind to get the others through the machines. Apparently, the scanners can see through the illusion.

Before I have another second of thought, Cal dips me and kisses me in the middle of Caesar's Square.

"We're on a mission, not a romantic date. What are you doing?"

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. After all, we have to blend in. And trust me, half of the guests here get so drunk, they'll begin kissing strangers in corners."

"Fine. We'll have some fun. But not too much. And no drinking."

"Very well. Ready to go inside Julianna?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

*****

We enter the grand ballroom hand in hand, as I gaze around at the scenery. While the grand room looks much like I remember it, the room has been darkened, unlike it's regular bright state. Dim candle dance around the room and a large group of instrumentalists play a haunting tune near the back of the room. Perhaps Maven designed how the room would look tonight. Dark enough so you can't make out any faces from this distance, while he could see me right away because of the lighting on the staircase I stand atop.

We make our way down the long staircase, which seems to go on forever until I seen Maven's face.

The second I see him, I drop into a mechanical curtsy and hear myself say "Your Majesty, what a pleasure to see you." While I'm surprised at my actions, I see Cal, military general, precise actions, do nothing but stare into the eyes of his brother.

I give him a nudge, "Christopher, he's the King, why aren't you bowing to him?"

Before he gives Cal the time to react, Maven intervenes. "Really it's not necessary. Tonight I'm not the king. Just a man who believes this palace needs to see a little fun once in awhile."

I momentarily consider asking him, _"So your idea of fun is to throw creepy balls, where the main goal is actually to find the girl you're obsessed with, not fun that's ridiculous."_

Once again, Cal is silent, and I am the one to talk. "How nice of you, my king. I must say, I do enjoy balls. It's just too bad the weather is like this, freezing rain and all if only a couple of members of House Nolle were here."

"Yes, yes. That is quite unfortunate. As far as I know, they are retreating to their estates in other parts of the country, for no apparent reason."

_Except that the kingdom is ruled by you. _"Why didn't you simply change the date to the party? I'm sure the citizens would have been quite alright with the king changing the date. If I remember correctly, the weather is supposed to be pleasant tomorrow."

"Let's the say I have my reasons. I'm expecting someone to be here. It's a very special day for them."

"Well, I do hope she makes it."

Maven suddenly shifts from his casual mood to a much more serious and alarmed one. "How do you know they're a female?"

My stomach jumps up to the top of my throat, and I've realized my mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't," I say pulling off my mask to give Maven reassurance, with my blonde hair and completely different face. "I suppose it's a woman's sense. Sometimes we can tell. Good evening Your Majesty."

From there, a petrified Cal and I make our way towards the dancefloor. We push through the crowd to get out of Maven's vantage point, and begin to slow dance to a mournful song, someone would play at a funeral.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I whisper into his ear.

"I couldn't. I didn't know how."

"Well, this is great. Not five minutes in and I've already got him suspicious."

"Not for long. Look who Harrick got through security."

I look upward, towards the gold encrusted staircase. And sure enough, there's my doppelganger, wearing Maven's dress.

*****

Almost immediately after I notice her. Maven walks up the staircase, to greet her, or at least I hope that's what he's doing. But before she takes his hand, Ella covers her face with the mask and only then, puts her gloved hand in his.

They journey down the staircase together, as everyone's stares, wide-eyed at Mareena. The silver folk consider me to be an abomination to the silver court, and most of them would gladly execute me themselves, even if there is no reward. The silvers begin to murmur amongst their family and friends, most likely already stirring up scandalous stories to tell when they get home.

The king leads Ella out onto the dancefloor, the entire population moving to the sides of the room. The musicians begin to play another song, this one just as somber as the last was. But just as I think they're about to dance, Maven snaps Ella's arms, causing her to collapse to the ground, screaming in pain.

Luckily, I'm not the only one to gasp.

He takes a microphone out of his pocket and then speaks. "You got the look just perfect, Mare. But the personality isn't nearly bitchy enough. So stop playing games with me, and come out of whatever illusion you're using. Or I swear I'll burn her alive." **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mare**

Before I have a chance to move, Cal's nearly scalding hand grips my arm as he gives me a look that seems to say, _Don't even think about it._

"I know you're here Mare, somewhere in the crowd. I was tipped off by a restaurant worker named Kile or something like that. He could see your true appearance, must be some kind of new power. Even if you aren't here, I'll give you one hour to come to me, because I'm positive you're in Archeon." At this he drags Ella, still with my face away, most likely taking her to the dungeons. "Now please, have some fun, this is a ball after all."

After a couple of minutes, the silvers fall back into the party, acting nearly normal. Cal and I begin dancing to a song more festive than the previous, almost as if Maven is celebrating his victory against The Little Lightning Girl.

I begin to cry without sound, my head tucked into Cal's shoulder, protecting me from suspectful, prying eyes. "He's too smart, Ella's will most likely die tonight even if I do surrender. I should've just done what he asked of me, and maybe I'd be a prisoner again but at least no one else would die for me."

"You're not going to surrender, and Ella isn't going to die. I'm sure Harrick will be able to figure out a way to get her out of here without notice."

"Maybe. But how much can he take? How many illusions can he handle without breaking? If my face suddenly appears in this crowd of people, I'll be dead before Maven even reaches me and-"

Before I have the chance to continue, Harrick saunters over acting is if everything is hunky dory and absolutely no one has been taken hostage.

"Lady Julianna, will you give me the honor of allowing me to dance with you?" Harrick asks in an anxious tone. While he appears extremely calm, his voice tells a different story.

"Of course, I'd be honored."

Cal murmurs something about going to watch Maven, as Harrick and I begin to dance.

I speak first. "So what's the plan, Mr. I can get us out of any situation with my mental powers?"

'Well I could try to make the sentinels to open the gates in some fashion, but my I'm already beginning to feel exhausted holding up four appearances, Farley doesn't need to have her face changed, since she's only a red servant. But if you allowed me to drop Ella's veil, I might be able to gather enough strength to manipulate the guards."

"If letting Maven sees Ella's true appearance saves her, do it. I'd really rather not have any more casualties."

"I won't let her die. I promise."

"You have no idea how thankful I am that I met you."

*****

Cal returns holding two glasses of water, handing me one. The second I'm handed a glass, I down in nearly immediately, the cold momentarily soothing my stomach.

"Is Maven doing anything interesting?"

"Not in particular. He's in the corner sitting area making small talk with a couple of silvers. He seems anxious, keeps looking around every few seconds."

"Because he expects me to walk straight up to him, throw myself into his arms and apologizing for attempting to evade him," I say with a smirk.

"Did you and Harrick come up with a plan?"

"He has an idea and is trying to carry it through. I wouldn't say it's a plan."

"It's a start. But I am not going to let you give yourself up. Not again, you don't deserve that."

"Of course I don't want to go back to Maven. But if it comes down to Ella and me, I'll give myself up."

"I can't lose you again."

"I know. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go casually sit near Maven. You know ladies like me can get quite exhausted after all this dancing," I say the last part in a mock soft voice.

*****

I wander my way through the crowd, all of which seem to be washing down their worries about Mare Barrow with alcohol. Every last dress is so lovely, with the finest silk and lace weaved carefully together to make a beautiful pattern. If I manage to not die tonight and start a revolution, I swear the first thing I will protest to change is the silk intake of every citizen of Norta.

When I reach my destination, I plant myself near Maven, but not so near to make myself suspicious. Acting casually, I sip on a glass of wine, careful to not enjoy it too much, while glancing around the massive area, taking in every detail, and every possible escape exit.

My eyes wander over to Maven, who's tapping his foot extremely fast while his eyes scan the room over and over again. Taking a bold measure, "So the girl you were waiting for was the Little Lightning Girl, Your Majesty. Why are you so intent on getting her, when she's an illegal criminal?"

Maven sighs, getting up from his position, to sit on the same sofa I am on. "Honestly, I don't know. It's her birthday today, and as pathetic as is, I've never been able to make myself fall out of love with her. She had every right to break my heart after what I did to her."

For a moment, I feel for Maven. After my stay with him for those six months, I realized it was his mother's doing for all the terrible things he's done. But the next moment, I'm disgusted.

"Why would you tell me this? You barely know me"  
  


"Somehow you remind me of her, maybe it's the mysterious aura."

"I'm mysterious? How so?"

"That's what I don't know. Something about you seems so hidden away, I just can't figure out what it is."

_You have no idea how right you are, my King._

"Well thank you, I guess. However, I'm not sure if being compared to The Lightning Girl is a complement."

"Oh it is, many people just don't realize it. Now if you excuse me, I must go order my guards to rip off every mask in this ballroom. And to think I thought a masquerade would be fun when it really just takes time out of my evening."

"Good luck on your search, Your Majesty. I do hope you're able to find her."

*****

I find my way back to Cal, who seems to be in deep discussion with Harrick. Both of them wear worried looks on their faces, as they talk quietly in a secluded area of the dark room.

"Have you figured out a way to rescue Ella?" I say, desperation creeping in my voice.

Harrick shakes his head, the sadness showing even with his glamor. "She's in an area completely surrounded by mass amounts of silent stone. I can't get close enough to rescue her without letting down Cal's and your glamor, Mare to rescue her. I don't even know how the wretched King was able to acquire that amount of silent stone."

I nod slowly, "I will go to Maven in forty minutes. That's how much time before Ella would die otherwise. In the meantime, I'd like to spend these last minutes somewhere quiet."

Cal reaches out his hand, and I put mine in his. "I'll take you somewhere peaceful, I promise."

He leads me down the hall, taking lefts and rights with confidence, knowing exactly where he's going.

"Aren't you worried someone might see us. I don't think we're allowed down this hallway."

"Harrick was able to make us invisible and silent. Only I can see you and you make see me, in our real forms."

I look at Cal, not seeing Sir Christopher, but the real Cal. I had been too busy staring at the floor in despair to notice.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We continue down a hallway I've never been in before, ending with a gigantic balcony. We walk on to it, the sleeting rain immediately drenching me.

"I love you Mare, and I promise on my life I will not rest until we save both you and Ella. But I want this to be a reminder of our love, that you are the only one I will ever love."

When he finishes his sentence, he drops to one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Mare Molly Barrow, will you make me the happiest man on this earth, and marry me?" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Mare**

"Cal," I breathe dropping to my knees. "I-I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I will say yes because I love you more than you could ever imagine. But I want to know," my voice shaking and nearly inaudible. "If I accept that ring and die tonight-"

"You're not going to die. The ring serves as a reminder of what you have even while you're in my brother's clutches, a reminder of what you'll have when this is all over."

I don't respond to his last comment, instead continuing my previous sentence. "If I accept that ring and die tonight, or ever for that matter, I need to know you'll find happiness without me. I don't want you to be an engaged widower."

"I promise to find happiness. Although I'd really rather not and simply die. I will find happiness. For you."

"So you're saying you want to die if I die."

"Absolutely."

"I didn't know we were at the point where you wanted to die for me."

"I guess my time away from you made me realize how much I need you."

"I suppose I should say yes then," I say, smiling broadly.

He slides the ring on my finger, fitting perfectly. A simple silver band, no diamonds or any extra adornments. Just perfect.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's not an ideal time, and I was planning on waiting much longer so you could get you to the whole idea of not betraying you, but I," Cal faltered thinking up the correct phrase. "I needed you to know that I love you."

"How long have you wanted to tell me this?"

"A very long time," he concludes, walking down the balcony stairs.

"Goodbye, Mare. I need to leave. Before Maven can get to me."

As the last words fall from his mouth, I pick up a peculiar tone to them. Almost as if he's happy about being separated from me. I raise one eyebrow as Cal's back is turned, puzzled by his attitude. Cal would never be happy to be separated from me and vice versa.

More questions began to flood into my head, drowning me in confusion.

W_hy did he propose to me specifically today? Although it was to give me hope, a proposal shouldn't take place in a time of great darkness. It should take place in a time of happiness and joy. But of course, Maven is a great darkness._

As he moves across the lawn, I conjure a ginormous bolt of lightning, bringing it down not ten feet away from him.

The sheer force of the strike has brought down his false appearance. I was correct. It's not Cal, it's his brother.

"Bastard. You got the look just right, but the personally wasn't quite right" I whisper, mimicking him.

For a moment Maven looks stunned, quickly changing his facial expression to one that looks much more mocking.

"How long has it been you?" I mumble, appearing to talk to myself. "How long has it been you?" I scream this time, tears streaming across my face.

"I'll answer all of your questions if you come inside with me," he says as he strolls back into the palace not bothering to look if I'm following. But he doesn't need to. Maven knows I will because I need the truth.

I follow him back into the secluded hallway, fastening my mask back onto my face. I don't believe Maven deserves to see me anymore. After locking me in a room for six months, I was still able to see a sliver of humanity in him. Now his soul is all black, I see nothing more now.

"I never got that dance," he explains, holding out.

I put my hand in his, swallowing back bile.

As we enter the ballroom, the song Cal and I first danced to so long ago. It's a slap in the face to both me and Cal. Cal wherever he is.

We begin to dance if that's what you'd like to call it when it was really Maven attempting to lead me while I was stumbling awkwardly.

"If you want any answers, you're going to have to do better than that," Maven says in a threatening tone.

I begin to dance slightly better, now becoming a half acceptable dancer.

"Where is Cal?" I ask, in a very, very aggravated tone.

"What do you mean? He's right over there," gesturing towards the same corner of the room where Maven and I had previously spoken.

Peering over to the area, I see only a couple of high silvers. "I know you're delusional Maven, but I didn't know you were blind."

Fake realization flashes upon Maven's face. "Oh! I forgot to mention, I used a much, stronger version of your Harrick. If I remember correctly, you sat not one foot away from him at our discussion earlier."

"How long ago did you become him? How long have I been separated from him?"

"Don't worry Mare. You haven't been separated from Cal for months. It's just been a few minutes. I had my guards capture him after our conversation in the lounge. The moment you said "Good luck on your search, Your Majesty. I do hope you're able to find her. I knew you were Julianna. No silver would wish I was able to find you and be in love with someone they all hate. Your vocal tone also seemed a bit mischievous. Realization hit that I had admitted my love outwardly and unknowingly to you. After that, I put my plan into action, rather quickly. By the time you returned to Cal, he was gone and I was him.

"Who was able to change your state while you were Cal then?"

"That Carl guy. Apparently, he's a newblood who's been pretending to be a common silver restaurant worker. He has the power of sight manipulation, as Harrick does. Thing is, he's been practicing for years, making him much stronger than Harrick. So while Harrick kept us invisible, Carl changed my face."

"You are a clever boy, Maven. I have one more question. Why kill Iris, the Princess of The Lakelands, and then propose to me as Cal?"

Maven sighs, closing his eyes momentarily. " I'm in love with you Mare. But you're in love with Cal."

I infer the rest. "So you decided the best approach was to become Cal forever? Kill the real Cal."

"Yes," Maven proclaims, with absolutely no shame in his face. "After that, I'd take back the throne, after staging my death. Iris would've just gotten in my way. The Lakelands would want Cal to then marry Iris. I had someone else in mind."

At this point in our conversation, I have become absolutely disgusted. I knew Maven mentally unstable, but killing his brother, then impersonating him for the rest of his life, is a new low for mankind.

"You know I'm against becoming queen. How did you plan on turning me?"

"Well, I was planning on using brain manipulation. Unless you want to actually become my queen?"

"Not a chance in hell. Just remember, when you turn me into your brainwashed slave, it won't be real."

Maven nods. "It'll be real to you, and I'll have one of my new blood whispers make me okay with it."

I shake my head, depressed that a human being can actually act like this. "What did your mother do to you?"

Just as Maven's about to put silent stone on my wrists, I jerk out of his grasp and make a beeline for one person. Before I end up as Maven's supposedly brainwashed wife, I have to kill Farley.

I find her serving wine in the corner, and I send a bolt of electricity towards her, knocking the tray out of her hands.

"I thought I could trust you. But you caused me months of misery, keeping Cal and me apart. The Lakelands want it all, don't they? Silvers all across the world are power-hungry demons just like you. I'd ask you to say hi to Shade for me, but it's pointless. He's in heaven and you're going to hell.

"Don't bother. I'm sure you'll see Shade soon, someone like you is bound to die. So go ahead Mare, kill me. Just remember, you killed a baby's mother. Yes, I'm a Lakeland's operative, and almost everything I've told you about me is a lie. But the one thing that has always been true is that I love Shade-"

"But not enough to abort your mission it seems. After being torn apart from who you loved, you do the same to me. So I believe, that this world and Clara are both better off without you. But I promise, Clara will grow up healthy and lead a happy life. I'll make sure of it."

After my speech, I send a thin streak of lightning towards Farley's heart. Milliseconds later, she collapses, the light of her eyes leaving her.

I turn back towards the gaping crowd of silvers. I lock eyes with Maven. "I'm ready." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Mare**

Most of Maven's guests are gaping at me at the moment. For one, I just gave a highly dramatic speech to a lowly red servant, and now I've just told the king "I'm ready." I knew almost all of the silvers despised me, but now they also believe me to be crazy.

Adding to the silver's opinion about me, I faintly whisper 'I love you' over to the lounge area. While Maven believes he's simply going to wipe my memory about all of this and murder the real Cal, he is so wrong.

Maven raises an eyebrow. I'm not putting up a fight like I should be, which concerns him. The King believes by the end of the night I will be his and have no recollection of his plans. But because of that wretched cup of coffee, my memory is saved.

But because I should be scared, I act like it. But in reality, I don't need to be scared, as long as I have the pill in my system. I take off both of my shoes, walking casually towards Maven as if I'm surrendering with sore feet. And then when I'm in a close enough range, I chuck both of the heavy stilettos straight at his temple. He momentarily falls down, long enough for me to leech the electricity out of a large portion of the palace. Amidst the confusion, I run towards and up the grand staircase and out the main door. I run at a medium pace, getting further than 75 meters, over halfway to the forest. As I run, I think to myself, _if it was actually my goal to escape, it seems I would be able to do it pretty easily, I'm just beginning to hear yells and I haven't been going anywhere near my top pace._

I begin to intentionally leach energy from myself, by conjuring large storm clouds, long rods of lightning with huge veins, pairing it with wind. Escaping from the palace appears much easier than usual, perhaps it's because of the large amount of Scarlet Guard members inside.

When I'm nearing the forest, I finally have a reason to turn around when Maven shouts over the claps of my thunder. "You really want Cal to die right now?"

I roll my eyes and grin before turning around. Maven stands in front of me, paired with three Sentinels holding a now visible Cal between them. Someone has confiscated his flame maker bracelets, as well as silenced him, although the rain and wind most likely wouldn't even give him a spark.

"You're going to kill him anyway. I'd rather kill myself then spend a day as your brainwashed wife!"

"He's trying to marry you now?" Cal screams.

"Yes," I answer to his question. "You realize it will never be real?" I explain to Maven. "I may act like I love you even with Cal's appearance-"

"He plans on taking my body too?"

Ignoring Cal for the moment, "Why don't you just brainwash me to fall in love with you instead? Why do you want to look like your brother?"

"I don't. But the most powerful whisper energy will never be able to do that."

"So you want the rest of your life to be based upon a lie? I will never love you."

"Well, I always will."

"Maybe none of this would be a problem if you hadn't let your mother kill your father. Cal's father."

"But then, of course, reds would continue living in poverty and et cetera."

"Well, reds are still living in poverty. So nothing much has changed in that aspect. Either way, this world is a terrible place."

"So-"

"Your mother is still controlling you, even from the grave, Maven Calore. I believe she has even more influence than before I killed her," I say, spitting the last part.

"I've heard enough. Silence her." Maven spits back, motioning his head to the guards.

After a few seconds, the Sentinels wear puzzled looks, apparently having trouble confiscating my ability.

"Must have been the coffee," Cal comments.

"You never told me it did that too."

"Ada never told me it had that effect. Perhaps she didn't even know."

"Perhaps," I conclude, as I send three small bolts of electricity at the Arvens, which is just enough to knock them unconscious for awhile.

But just as I've taken care if the previous guards, reinforcements take their place, only tripling. And before I get the chance to destroy the rest of them, a tranquilizer dart hits me square in the chest, lulling me.

*****

_I find myself in a golden meadow, littered with flowers of varying sizes and colors including brilliant reds, deep blues, and bright yellows. Looking up above me, I notice the gleaming gold sun, lighting the entire earth with it's light. The sky is nothing less than picturesque, as it is a perfect blue, with fat white clouds sauntering through the sky._

_"Mama!" I turn around to see a little girl, no older than five, with long brown braids and a large bouquet of flowers between her arms and chest. "I got you a pesant!" I notice, because of her small age, she mispronounces the last word. She runs the opposite way of my direction, appearing nearly giddy to show her mom the present._

_I follow the little girl, jogging to catch up to her. It's always cute to watch small children run, they try so hard, yet often they trip and fall. But this little child doesn't. She runs with such determination and grace simultaneously. After several seconds, I notice something I hadn't noticed previously. A woman, with her back facing me is lounging on a picnic blanket, which holds an array of sustenance on it._

_The small girl plumps down next to her mother, handing her the assortment of flowers picked from the field. "Oh sweetie, they're beautiful! Thank you so much," the women speaks in a familiar tone, reminding me of how my mother used to speak to me when I'd pick her the rare dandelions growing in the Stilts. The daughter gives her mother a hug, and then leans over to grab a white bread roll._

_I walk towards the two, getting a closer look at the each of them. My eyes first wander to the little girl, who's in a white sun dress, going a tad past her knees. She's barefoot, and judging by the bruises on the backs of her feet, it appears she enjoys running around without shoes quite often. Last, I look directly at her face. She has fair skin, a good amount paler than mine. When she smiles, it's a huge toothless grin, having just lost a top tooth. And her eyes. Bronze._

_Realization hits me like a wave crashing down. My gaze flickers in the direction of of the mother, who is wearing a gigantic, floppy sunhat. I'm forced to get to my knees to see her face, But when I do, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm the little girl's mother._

_Judging by the looks of me, I appear to be in my late twenties, still with a similar face, and shoulder length brown hair. And for the first time in centuries, it seems, I look completely and utterly healthy. No bloodshot eyes, no dark rimmed eyes, and hair that isn't lined with grey. I look happy._

_I also look pregnant._

_I hadn't noticed before, but I now see I have a small bulge under my white and black striped shirt. Perhaps around four or five months pregnant with my second. Before I have the chance to examine myself any further, my future self looks up from the corn she was scooping on to her daughter's plate to a figure approaching them from a hill parallel to where they're sitting._

_"Did you find it?" Mare asks._

_The figure continues walking towards the girls, and then holds up a jar. As he approaches, I conclude it is an aged Cal. While he is now around thirty, he is still as handsome as ever. I also notice the jar is holding pickles. Must be the pregnancy cravings._

_Older Cal comes to sit down next to Mare, as their daughter runs away to fetch more flowers._

_"Thanks for the pickles. You know how I get nowadays."_

_"Of course. If pickles keep you from assaulting me at random times, I'll buy you a lifetime supply."_

_Mare's eyes wander off to the flower field, not seeming to look at anything specific. A smile plays at her lips._

_"Cal. It's a boy," she reveals._

_His eyes go wide, immediately his mouth bursting into a smile. "That's amazing. I love you. I love you," he says, then pulling Mare into a passionate kiss. They fall over together, both now laying on the green grass, tangled in one another, laughing and kissing._

_I momentarily close my eyes to remember that feeling, personally with Cal. Although it wasn't long ago, so many events have occurred, forcing us apart._

_As I open my eyes, I see Cal rubbing Mare's stomach, whispering 'I love you.'_

_When I hear him, tears begin to slip out of my eyes. It just then hits me. This is merely a dream. But not any ordinary dream. This appears to be a dream of the best possible future for Cal and I, the future that I wish to have._

_Cal's focus then shifts to his wife. "I love you," Mare smiles endearingly, about to return the gesture._

*****

"I love you too," I say, bursting up from my position in my bed. Immediately emerging from my haze, I take a look at my surroundings. Mareena's room. And last, and certainly least, Maven is here.

"How kind of you to say. I love you too," Maven proclaims, getting up from his position in the chair, wearing a wicked smile upon his face. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Mare**

I decide to not respond to his comment. "What happened?"

"Well, you were about to electrocute a large number of my palace guards, so I saw it fit to put you out for awhile before you could do more harm."

"Where's Cal? What have you done with him?"

"Quit your worrying, I didn't kill him," Maven drawled, appearing bored. "Instead I've decided to use him as leverage. As long as you follow my orders, no harm will come to him."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know exactly what I want."

"Maven...."

"I don't expect you to fall in love with me, not anymore. What I did tonight, even I admit, was ridiculous. It was impulsive, I saw you two together, and I realized who you were, I was angry, and I was jealous. I admit it. At the time, I believed the quickest way for me to have you back-"

Before he gets the chance to finish, I slap him across the face, with enough force to jerk his head to the side and leave a ghostly white mark on his right cheek. "Bastard. I was never with you. I was in love with someone who wasn't real. A walking lie," I spit my words.

Maven closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, appearing in deep thought. "You're right. My mother created the boy you loved. But in that process, I fell for you, so hard. My mother, she taught me a lesson, where she explained the only way to get something- or someone," he amended, "is to manipulate, lie, cheat and steal. But, you're right, whatever I get out of that method, It'll be a lie."

I slowly bring my head up from staring at my nails and look him in the eye. "How do I know what you're saying to me right now isn't a lie? Another one of your games? What made you decide to tell me this right now?"

"My mother is still controlling me from the grave, you're right."

"That was just a metaphor," I say, taking a song breath out, and glancing around my room, attempting to keep my eyes focused on anything but him. Anything else.

"She's dead, and for a long time I didn't realize that her hold on me was gone," he takes a moment to think about his next words. "But what you said tonight, makes me realize that I've been acting the way she would want me to."

"Then why are you still keeping me here? Using Cal as leverage? If you have truly become a good person, you have to let me go," I say these last words with barely any emotion in my voice, hiding the hope I have for my and Cal's freedom.

"I can't," he whispers.

"What do you mean you can't?"

Maven shakes his head slowly and turns his mouth slightly upward, revealing a bitter smile. "I never said that I have changed. I want to, but I haven't yet. I'm selfish, and I don't want to lose you again. If I let you go, I'm going to predict here and now, that you'll never come back unless given a life or death reason. Answer me truthfully, Mare. If I were to set you free right now, would you ever come back?"

I bring my eyes back to meet his, previously staring at a bland piece of artwork fixed to the wall left of me. "Of course not. You're right, the only situation in which I'd come back to this wretched palace is if someone I cared about life was in danger."

The king nods slowly, processing the information. "I don't why it's such a shock for me. After everything I've done, I don't blame you," he turns to leave, shutting the door behind him. But for once, I don't hear the familiar click of a bolt.

*****

I paced the room for what felt like minutes, but in reality was a couple of hours. By the evening, I sank to the floor and stared at it for awhile. The way Maven acted reminded me just a little bit of the old Maven. He seemed to feel bad about all the things he's done, as if he really wanted to change. I found myself wandering into Mareena's closet, still filled will gown upon gown, training gear, and white paste. Just the mere sight of it made me want to scream until I couldn't any longer. I turned to nearly the same shade as the sheer white day dress behind me. _Why did I believe him for a split second? If he wanted to get better, then he would, and he'd let me go. A mentally healthy person would let me go. One sentence out of my mouth isn't going to undo damage that has been going on since he was a baby. He's always known exactly how I feel about him, and he hasn't attempted to change in the past, so why would he now? This is merely another sick game of his, where the goal is to make me fall for him, by giving me just enough freedom and by pretending to be a just good enough human being._

I won't fall for it.

*****

I make myself busy until his return. He hadn't bolted the lock, leaving me to roam freely around the palace, but I never was one for silver courtiers. Instead, I stayed in my suite, pouring bucket after bucket of the creamy paste down my bathroom sink. The liquid was fairly thick, most likely to clog the drain, but I continued pouring, even after the thought occurred to me. When I finished, I tossed the buckets out of my window, and about a second later, swear I heard the sound of metal against head and a grunt.

I walk over to a bookshelf, and notice the shelves are filled to the brim with the same books I read in my time in captivity. Running my fingers over the spines, I faintly smile to myself, remembering how these publications were the only things that kept me sane from the fine line dividing it from insanity. I continue around the room, glancing over the knick knacks and the paintings that held no meaning to me. This caught me thinking of home and my family, and how much I missed them. When was the last time I had even seen them? Weeks? Months? I couldn't even remember anymore, that's how long it's been. I ended up sinking to the ground once more, whispering my siblings and my parent's names.

At the peak of my mental breakdown, Maven strolls in through the door, with a warm smile plastered upon his face and opens his mouth to say something.

"Please don't speak," I whisper. "I will do whatever you need, but right now, I beg of you. Leave."

For the first time in a very long time, he follows my wishes. He leaves without a word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mare**

After Maven leaves, I continue to weep in my corner for every reason I can come up with until my eyes are in pain and I can no longer produce more tears. The initial betrayal of the boy king, Shade dying, then coming back, then dying again, the look on Cal's face when he chose the crown over me. And after my eyes bleed dry, I settle into slumber on the plush carpet.  
  


_"Choose," Farley tells me, in a stern voice, similar to the one she used often as a captain commanding the Scarlet Guard, but this voice also held something else. Sharper, meaner._   
  


_"Choose what? What are you talking about? How are you here?" I question, panicked at her voice._   
  


_Instead of answering any of my inquiries, she merely steps aside, and repeats "chose."_

_With Farley now out of my direct line of vision, I move my gaze around the surrounding area, finding myself to be in the Bowl of Bones. But the arena had changed drastically, the only clue telling it was the Bowl of Bones was the design I had come to despise. This new arena had not been tended to in what seemed like centuries, with weeds and vines lacing intricately through one another, making a beautiful pattern. Half of the floor inside of the structure was gone, a pit of boiling lava there instead. It also appeared to be snowing, but when catching a couple flakes in my hand, they were not cold and did not melt. It was ash, not snow._

_At last, my eyes settled on Cal, who appeared to be anxious, with his hands clasped behind his back. Almost instantly, we lock eyes, and he offers a warm smile._

_"Choose me," Cal says, once again not explaining what I am choosing from._

_"Come on Mare. It's pretty obvious if you ask me. Who's your true love?" A girl no older than fifteen asks as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_I turn to see Maven about ten paces away from Cal, his head down, and dressed in white, varying from the traditional black._

_Before I give the thought of choosing one much consideration. I turn back to the girl, eyeing her suspiciously. She had green eyes, and brown hair similar to my own._

_"We look similar don't you think?" she questioned, apparently enjoying knowing something I didn't._

_"Yes. Very similar."_

_"I'm a younger version of you. The only difference between us is the height, a number of dead bodies we've seen, and our innocence. Back when you were only fourteen the worst crime you had committed involved stealing for survival."_

_"I haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it."_

_"You don't actually believe that, do you?" the girl says in a whisper. "Remember Corros? We both know you liked killing those guards."_

_"They deserved it," I say, ducking my head down._

_"Maybe. But I bet some of those guards had families, people they cherished. And look at what you did," she spits, walking towards me. "You try to justify all you've done by saying to yourself you're going to change the world. But that doesn't make it okay."_

_"Well, what am I supposed to do? Offer each silver officer I meet a cup of tea and a biscuit? There are going to be casualties on both sides."_

_"I understand that. All I'm asking is that you apply a little less electricity, only to knock them unconscious."_

_"That's a very fine line," I say, tilting my head slightly to the left,_

_seeing Maven once again in the background. And anyway, I was angry that night, seeing all of those imprisoned innocents."_

_"Just do better, from now on."_

_"I will," I say, amazed how this girl, four years younger appears to be so much wiser than I am._

_"Now choose," she orders, stepping back, turning around and walking back to her position near Farley._

_I turn to face them., and walk forward, so I am an equal distance between the two. "How is this even an option?" I ask, turning back towards myself._

_"You choose Cal," she states, head nodding. "Then kill the other one."_

_"What-"_

_"Do it."_

_I walk forward to Maven, who finally looks up, with concerned eyes. "Please don't," he whispers. In a tone that makes him seeming innocent and helpless. Impossible to kill._

_"I can't kill him. This isn't how Maven acts."_

_"You must kill him if you love Cal. Unless, somewhere deep down, you are clinging onto a very, very thin string, that makes you believe that Maven can be saved, and he can the person you fell in love with."_

_I pale, to a shade of a silver, realizing she's not wrong._

_"Even at his worst, I'm questioning whether or not you could find it in you to kill him. Bring the lightning down on his neck. You have battled with your boyfriend over there in preparation to kill him. But in the moment, you couldn't do it. Because you're still in love with him. I mean, why did you keep his notes? Why did you even go to that ball? You could have found another way. You always do."_

_I crumple to the ground and begin to weep, over my own heart. Before I have the chance to do anything, the younger me walks past me._

_"I'll save you the grief," she declares, then shoving Cal into the pit of lava, so hot even he could not bear it._

*****

I wake up screaming and crying. but soon dial down to heavy breathing, after realizing it was a dream or my conscious speaking to me. But what the girl told me held truth. If the Maven I came to love was a real person, I don't know what I'd do. Maven was my first love, and I fell in love with him, before I even knew what love was. I love Cal, I love Cal, I repeat to myself silently multiple times, until it seems the girl in my dreams begins yelling it in my head repeatedly.

"I need to get out of this room," I mutter to myself, agitated that I took the nap in the first place.

I leave my sitting position in the far corner of the room, and head for the lavish door to my partial freedom. I pull down on the handle, concluding that once again, Maven has decided to give me a little bit of freedom.

And then I run.

I run faster than I did at the Piedmont base with Cal, faster than running from my enemies. With the little freedom I get, I embrace being able to run down the hallways as fast as I can.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mare**

As I ran through the halls, searching for an exit to the palace grounds, I raised many sentinels attention, whom I all ignored. By the time I reached one of the exits, I had around fifty guards all out of breath, twenty meters behind me. I noted in my head this was the second time Maven's sentries failed miserably at capturing me.

At last, a sentry runs at me from the side and tackles me to the ground. "Overkill," I sing-song. "This is very unnecessary. I wasn't planning on escaping. Although I do suggest his majesty replaces a large percentage of his royal protecters. Now, if you will kindly get out of my way, I need to be outside."

"You need to be outside?" The sentry who tackled me inquiries, in a tone that leads me to believe he's quirking an eyebrow underneath the mask. "I believe you mean you'd like to be outside. Unless of course, you're planning on meeting a member of the wretched rebellion."

"No," I explain, exasperated. "I had a nightmare, or perhaps it was a vision, I'm really not sure. I need some fresh air."

"Fine. Go outside. I'll be watching."

"It's not like you could catch me anyways," I comment loudly as I saunter outside.

*****

As I venture outside, I immediately notice Maven is sitting on a bench at the far corner of the palace garden, apparently doing nothing in particular.

In turn, I find a bench at the other end of the garden, his back to me.

But after a few moments, I get up from my crossed-leg position on the bench and make my way over to him.

I plop down on the polished wood bench, as far away as I can from him. Reentering my crossed leg position, I turn my body so I'm directly facing him.

"Shouldn't you be inside the palace, attending to royal business?"

Instead of answering my question, "I see you've recovered from your mental breakdown."

"As long as you keep me here, I can promise there will be no shortage of those."

He nods in submission, "You really hate me."

But instead of confirming, I only look down to the ground. On the vibrant green grass that has been manicured to perfection, is a monarch butterfly. The one thing in this world that is both beautiful and innocent. I bent over, and put my index finger out, and the butterfly grabs onto it.

I come back up from my bent position and look at the unoccupied middle section of the bench. "No," I say slowly. "I don't hate you. I hate Maven." Before he has the chance to say anything in response, I get up to leave.

"I'd like you to get to know me. The real Maven. The one who is fighting against his dead mother's wishes."

"Me too," I whisper so inaudibly I can't hear it.

*****

I storm back to my room, angry at myself for letting my guard down with Maven for those couple of seconds. I should've simply said I hate him with the depths of my heart, and nothing has changed. But perhaps nothing has changed, perhaps I have never hated him to the depths of my heart, I've only always wanted to.

No, but that didn't make sense. It was now late evening and my mind was boggled and ached of exhaustion. I wasn't thinking clearly. I hated Maven. I nodded to myself as I continued briskly walking down the hallway, confirming what I knew was true.

Perchance the king was messing with my head. The Royal scientists were pure geniuses and were capable of creating a drug that changed my feelings. Or there was a whisper always nearby, gradually changing my opinion about him, despite when Maven said no whisper had the complete capability to change feelings of a person, only to trick them.

A whisper would explain my latest nightmare, I thought as I ran my left-hand against the papered walls of the hall. The wallpaper was royal red, with intricate gold lines running across the top and bottom of the area. The lines raveled in and out of one another, regardless of the fact it was two dimensional.

I hated everything about the pattern. The colors reminded me of fire and the pattern reminded me of the lavish things silvers wanted in life. I lifted my right hand to the wall, sparks sizzling at my fingertips.

But the sparks were all I got, no lightning bolts to demolish this wall and part of whatever room lay inside it. But once again, the king proves to not offer unabridged freedom.

Turning around, I continue to stride at a quick, angry pace, but in the opposite direction, back out towards the palace grounds. When I see Maven, I yank up my right shirt sleeve, and beeline for him.

Catching him off guard, I backhand his right cheek and then deliver a solid blow to his stomach, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"How could you?" I scream, getting the guards attention. "You've taken my lightning from me again," showing him little sparks falling off my fingers, harmlessly falling to the ground. "I'm not an idiot. I get your new, sick game. Give me just enough freedom to not hate you. But this," I say, pausing and taking a deep breath in. "This is my freedom, and you've taken this from me."

Before I have the chance to finish scolding him, two guards apprehend me from the back and drag me back to my chambers.

*****

About ten minutes later, he comes to my room, where I am found sitting in the center of my bed, staring at the blank wall in front of me.

"I don't want to take away your freedom. But if I were to give you your powers back, about five minutes later, half of the palace staff would be dead and we would be experiencing a major blackout all across the palace and part of Archeon."

"I could create a blackout across all of Archeon if I really put my mind to it," I comment, still staring at the wall, refusing to look at him.

"Exactly. And as a king, that would not be good," he states the obvious.

"Have you been changing," I attempt to find the correct words for this situation. "my head? What I feel?" I decide on the words, turning my head towards him.

Maven raises an eyebrow at me. "You mean, through whispers?"

"Whispers, medications, et cetera."

"No, of course not. I told you, I've decided that's unorthodox."

"Wow. You've gotten to the point where your moral compass is only ninety percent off," I utter dramatically. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't. I can't think of any way to prove myself."

*****

By the time our discussion was over, it was late into the evening, and I was mentally and physically exhausted.

But as much as I wanted to sleep, I was terrified to do so. Several hours ago, I had had the meadow dream, and at first thought, it was pleasant, I didn't like thinking much about it because it reminded me exactly what I couldn't have. And the second dream was simply mortifying. I truly didn't know whether it was my mind that came up with that horror show, or if it was because of him.

I didn't want to have another dream. I didn't want to see any loved ones get hurt, and I didn't want to have my heart questioned further.

So I didn't sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

In order to stay awake, I performed mildly exercises, including lunges, pushups, and leg stretching. I also spent a majority of time pacing my room, contemplating the meaning of my dreams.

It was now around four a.m., and I was completely and utterly exhausted. But I continued my routine, which had become robotic; furthermore, it had become easier to remember than how to brush my teeth or comb my hair.

A thought occurred to me that should've occurred much sooner.

What would I do tomorrow night? I couldn't stay awake forever, eventually, my body would shut down, or fall asleep. But I was absolutely terrified to fall asleep. What if the next dream was similar to my meadow dream, but with Maven instead?

Speaking of the devil, at the very same moment, he walked through my door with an alarmed look on his face.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he whisper- queried, his eyebrows knit together.

I adjusted my position on my bed, from toe touching to having my legs crossed. "I'm scared of what will happen if I do," I answered, averting my gaze to the other side of the room, unable to look him in the eye.

"Why are you scared of sleeping?"

" Dreams. But there more than that. They feel real," I amended. "Bad things happen in my dreams that make me question all I stand for. Who I love," I drawled on. "But of course, you already know all of this, because you're the one that's been doing this to me," the last part comes out in a growl.

"You think I've been drugging you," he nods and chuckles. "I wouldn't do that."

"Well, you're a liar. Since the moment I meant you, you've been lying to me. You lied about who you even were. Everything with you is a lie, therefore I can't trust anything you say or do."

Instead of replying, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pencil.

But in a quick motion, he jabs it into my neck. It wasn't a pencil, but a syringe. I look up at him, "Why?" I croak, my eyes now rapidly becoming droopy.

"I didn't drug this, but you need to sleep. It's important for you to be rested."

"I might dream now."

"I'm sorry," is the last thing I catch.

I shut my eyes, falling back into the soft mattress.

And although I didn't hear anything else, I could swear I felt my hair brushed out of my face and a whisper of a kiss on my forehead.

*****  
I didn't dream.

He kissed me. Not on the lips, but the forehead. But he kissed me.

I wander the halls in search of the labs, hoping to get a sneak peek at their projects, and to find out if they've made something that changes my emotions. Besides for personal benefit, I don't have much reason to spy inside the palace. It's been about a week since the disastrous ball, and I haven't heard anything from the Scarlet Guard. I haven't got the faintest idea of what happened to Kilorn, Cameron, Harrick, Ella or any other members of the guard after my run out of the palace. In the best scenario, most members scattered, making it back to safety, and a couple stayed behind, acting as moles once again for the palace.

I make my way to the science wing, relying on my faulty memory of the palace plan. As much time as I can say I've spent here, I've never had a decent amount of time to explore the expansive building.

I slip into the wing, which immediately transitioned to a sterile white theme, from the warm red and gold patterns. The entrance is large, decorated with chairs and lamps and fake plants, a place for on break workers to relax.

My eyes finally settle upon a door tucked away in the corner, as if it was positioned there to lessen chances of passersby noticing.

After noticing the door with a card scanner, a thought clicks in my brain. This area, aside from the abundance of white, appears to be a common room. At my initial time at the palace, I had no idea there was a science wing, although I had passed this area before, assuming it was nothing out of sorts.

They want it to look like a common room because they don't want anyone to find out what's in there.

I edged closer to the door, ducking behind a fish aquarium when I see a man approach from the window in the door. As he leaves the door, I manage to slip through.

Inside the space is a narrow hallway, not big enough to allow two adults to walk shoulder to shoulder. Down the left side of the hallway, I hear groans and the occasional scream. I cringe at the sound, which reminds me of the sounds I would make when Maven inflicted his clicker on me.

I creep down the hall to the closest room, which I hear no sounds coming from, which gives me the impression nobody is in the room.

I was wrong. A girl about my age is laying flat on a cold metal table that stands about four feet off the ground. Her hair has been completely shaved off, and she has a thin, powder blue hospital gown on, that goes down to her mid thigh.

I tiptoe closer to the girl to get a good look at her, who appears to be sleeping. There's a bright light hanging directly above her, giving her skin an unnatural pale look, causing her to look even more unwell than she already is. The girl's eyes are dull as if to say, "I've lost all hope. The world has nothing for me," and she has large bags under those dull eyes, and her lips look desperately in need of a moisturizer.

"I'm so sorry," I indicate, shaking my head, tears even welling in my eyes. "You don't deserve any of this."

But before I have much time to help her, I hear male voices echoing down the hall, coming towards us.

I begin to panic, looking for a place to hide. But other than the cabinets, there isn't anything else to duck behind, so I begin searching through cabinets to see if any are empty, that the men would have no use to look inside.

At last, I find a barren cabinet and contort myself into it, shutting the door nearly all the way just before the two men come inside the room.

"How are you doing today?" One of the men asks haughtily, not really meaning his question.

The girl tilts her head towards him muttering something on the line of "Go to hell."

The men chuckle, as one of the men retires to a chair in the room's corner, pulling out a clipboard and a pen. The other man walks to the opposite side of the area, entering my blindspot. When he comes out of the corner, he bares a syringe.

"Entry number six. Patient Ella has now lost nearly all of her electrokinesis ability permanently. A couple more injections should permanently take away her ability. Proceeding with injection seven," the man with the needle says, as the second man scribbles notes down on his clipboard.

As he pushes the needle into Ella's neck she screams in agony, despite her weariness. I clamp a hand down over my mouth, preventing me from screaming at the doctors. It didn't occur to me the Ella was the Scarlet Guard's Ella until I heard her scream. It was the exact same scream I heard at the ball when Maven broke her arm. But I kept myself tucked away in the cabinet, fighting the urge to run at the men. But without my electricity, I had no chance of winning against those two men.

So I waited in the cabinet, attempting to block out Ella's cries of pain. I stared into the blackness of the cabinet, it was now all the way closed. At least, here in my cabinet, I didn't have to have the gift and pain of sight. I didn't have to look at Maven's face and have my mind filled with conflicting feelings, I didn't have to look at Ella, and her tired face, and I didn't have to look at the palace, and have one thousand horrible memories rush into my head.

About five minutes later, Ella stopped her yelling and screaming, and I dared to take a peek out.

The pair of scientists exited the room, walking back the way they came. I waited a few seconds before coming out of the cabinet.

Ella's head flicked to my direction. Her dismal eyes studied me, attempting to determine if it was really me.

"Mare?" she whispered hoarsely, her throat terribly dry from her wailing.

"Yes, Ella, it's me," I looked at her frail body once again. "I'm so sorry."

"We're going to get them," she says, then breaking into a long cough.

"Let me get you some water," I respond, rummaging through the cupboards, in search of a cup.

On my third try, I end up finding a vial, meant for chemicals, but it would have to do for now.

Walking over to the sink, I ask Ella "How often do they feed you?"

"Honestly, it's hard to tell. I spend so many lonely hours in this room with nothing to do but think. Sometimes I feel as if time is passing five times slower," she answers, eagerly drinking the water I offer.

"I had no idea you were here," I remark, sitting down in the doctor's chair. "If I had known, I would've killed everyone in the palace to get to you."

"You still have your lightning?" she asks, crinkling her eyebrows.

I let out a laugh, "No, at first I thought I still had them, but when I tried to vandalize the palace, I found that the king was still putting restrictions on my freedom."

"So he's not keeping manacles on you this time?"

"He's trying to prove himself to me. He acts as though he feels terrible for everything he's done, and gives me freedom, to an extent," I say, in a disgusted tone, rolling my eyes. "And the worst part is, that for a while I actually believed him. But after this? That minuscule amount of trust he built with me in the last week is gone," spitting the last words, I stand up from the chair and begin to pace. "But who am I kidding, maybe it was never there in the first place, maybe he has been slipping his new pills into my food."

"You think he's giving you pills to change how you feel about him? Maybe. But I saw the way you looked at him during the ball when I snuck little glances before I was discovered. Perhaps he is drugging you. But instead of creating something, enhancing it."

"I've been asking myself the same thing. And you're right. Deep down, in the depths of my heart, there's still something there. But not anymore. He hasn't changed one bit, and he's been doing science experiments on my friend."

"More than an experiment, Mare. Maven has a goal here, and I think I know what it is, although the doctors haven't told me much. He wants to permanently take your lightning away from you, just like those sick men are doing to me. I don't know why he wants to take away your lightning, but that's my best theory."

I smirk at her theory, settling into a leaning position on one of the cabinets. "He could want my lightning so I would be defenseless against him, I never told you, but Ada came up with a drug that prevents whisper control and also blocks silencers. Maybe her concoction also stops silent stone. Whatever you've been injected with, I think Maven's already started it with me. I can only generate sparks on my fingers."

Ada smiled sadly. "I can't feel the electricity that rushes through the palace. It's not like silent stone. It completely takes away my powers, but without the crippling effect."

"It's like it reverts you back to a common red, forever."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to get you out of here, tonight," I utter these words, simultaneously hatching a plan on how I'll get Ella out of the expansive palace.

"I don't have my lightning, Mare. I'd never make it," she explains, frustrated.

"What if we could get your lightning back? Think about it, they must have a cure, in case something went wrong, and your body began reacting strangely as if you were infected with a disease. After all, I highly doubt his majesty would risk killing me with his pilot drug."

Ella's eyes went wide with hope. "You're right, I actually think there might be something," she recalled, aiming to remember something that had become nearly forgotten. "After the first time, they administered the drug, I felt so sick and began shaking, to the point I was practically seizing. The doctors began to panic, yelling about how they needed to get number one-point-five, they called it. After they injected it, I felt better, and I could feel the electricity through the silent stone again. They hadn't only stopped the sickness but had also restored my lightning. Since then they've been giving me a new drug. It takes away my lightning, but it doesn't make me sick."

"Then I suppose we need two-point-five, then."

"Yes, I need that. I don't want to lose my lightning," she explained, her eyes welling with tears. "I know it sounds silly, but my gift- it's become part of who I am."

"No, it doesn't sound silly. I know exactly what you mean. Neither one of us is going to lose our lightning, and I have a plan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Mare**

"What time do the scientists leave?" I ask Ella, who closes her eyelids, thinking.

"I'd guess nine," she confirms. "Although I don't have much of a concept for time, but I heard one of my doctors yell to another for the time once. The other replied with seven, and then with my lousy calculations, they left about two hours later. Then everything goes dark and becomes unconditionally silent," Ella whispers her last sentence, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I'll sneak in at ten- thirty, just to be safe."

"That's when we get to the interesting slash complicated part," she remarks, skeptical of my plan. "How are you going to get a keycard to get back in here? All the scientists in this facility keep their cards in their breast pockets to prevent pickpocketing. And there's no way," Ella continues, emphasizing the no. "that you could knock one of those scientists unconscious without anyone noticing."

"I told you I have a plan. I admit it's a bad plan, and it could go terribly wrong, but it's the only idea I've come up with."

"Go on," Ella tells me, worriedly, as she drags a hand through her non- existent hair.

Taking a gulp of air, I state my plan. "I bet there's one other person in this palace that has access to this wing. The king must have access to this wing, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sure he does Mare. And I can already see where this is going," Ella explains, eyeing me. "You shouldn't risk your life for me, we need more time to concoct a plan."

"Didn't you hear the doctors? A few more doses of that serum and your powers are as good as gone. We don't know anything about their research here, whether the cure can restore your powers once they're entirely gone. We need to act now before they can cause more damage than they already have. And anyway, you aided my escape from the palace once, I need to do the same for you."

Ella begins to tear up at my speech, and then breaks out into heavy sobbing. "You have no idea what they've done to me. Inject me with vial after vial of that poison, laughed at my futile attempts to escape, and shaved every strand of my bright blue hair," she vociferates, hauntedly.

"I will never be able to say it too many times. I'm so sorry. And I know you are in no state to listen to my plan right now, but I need to finish explaining it," I tell Ella as gently as possible. "Tonight Maven and I will have dinner, he has already requested it. Stealing the key card will be hard, considering he doesn't trust me, as he shouldn't. But Maven is so, so desperate for my acceptance of him, he won't think twice when I do. I'm going to admit something I've never wanted to admit, and do something that the depths of my heart still wish was possible. I'm going to kiss him, passionately," I state, simultaneously swallowing a bit of vomit that came up while I spoke. "The kiss will let his guard down long enough for me to search his pockets, and poach his card."

"This all happens assuming he has his key card and doesn't catch on to what you're doing," she says, still pessimistic.

"I know. But like I said, it's my only idea."

She nods and puts on a smile to encourage me. "Good luck."

*****

I sneak back to my room, periodically ducking behind the furniture in the hallway, or turning to a window, to avoid palace officials seeing my face. Eventually, I make it back to my room, closing the door quietly.

Walking into the closet, my gaze rakes over my old training apparel, finally landing on a pair of black spandex leggings and a sleek black running jacket. I slip the soft fabric on, the clothing still fitting well.

While I wear the black to blend in well with the night, I also wear it as a symbolic message only I will ever understand. Today was the day I realized Maven had no hope of recovery, and the boy I fell in love with was gone forever. I wear black today as if I were attending a funeral for a dead loved one.

Lastly, I tie my hair up into a ponytail and pull my black boots onto my feet, which rest at my upper calf.

Before leaving, I close my eyes momentarily and lightly brush my fingers against each of my earrings. _Have no pity on that horrible man,_ I tell myself. _He ripped you apart from your family multiple times, and has turned your life into a living nightmare._

*****

Making my way through the palace, accompanied by a sentinel, I stare in disgust at the gigantic paintings that line the walls of measly reds bowing to the all powerful silvers. One painting in specific catches my attention. While it's similar to the others, across the middle of the art, RISE, RED AS THE DAWN has been spray painted across it.

I run over to the depiction and touch one of the ragged letters, which leaves red marks on the tips of my fingers.

"They're here," I whisper, so no one else can hear me. "And in broad daylight too," I finish, puzzled by how this was pulled off. Whoever did this had to be practically invisible. Or maybe they were invisible.

It was Harrick, it had to have been.

"Those filthy red rebels broke into the palace!" A nearby silver girl about my age screams to everyone around her. The girl's glares towards me. "Was it you?" She snarls.

"No, although I would have loved to be the person who did. I do, however, know who did it," I hint, and begin to walk away. But before I get far, my guard who had been walking me to dinner, grabs both of my arms from the behind and forces me to my knees.

"You heard her! Who did this?" The guard hollers at me.

"His name is Harrick, but it doesn't matter, you could never find him anyway."

"And why's that, Little Lighting Girl?" The guard asks me, enunciating "little."

"He has powers that make it possible to walk through the halls of the castle in mid- afternoon," I explain to all the courtiers who have stopped near the painting. _He could even murder the king and get away with it, _I think to myself.

The sentry lets go of my arms at last, understanding he won't get anymore information out of me. But before we leave, I turn back to the girl who accused me of the writing. "Those filthy red rebels," I retort, taking a threatening step towards her, "Are cleaner than a brat like you could ever be."

The silver girl's expression becomes briefly horrified, but she quickly covers it up with a smug look, as she gathers balls of waters from the vapor in the air. "I'd be careful, Lighting Girl. Keep that up, and you might just drown in your own words."

I nod, taking another step towards her, so now only about five feet of space resides between us. "I was never very good at keeping my mouth shut, even in deadly situations," I tell her, then changing the subject, "A nymph, I see. I remember you now. Tirana Osanos. You beat King Maven in a training match once. You also lost the Queenstrial," I finish with a smirk on my face, hoping to agitate her.

"And I am I did," she proclaims, shaking her head slowly. "I would have married a traitor."

"Yes, now you see that. But I bet when you first lost, you were devastated. And who wouldn't be? To find out you weren't good enough for something you had trained all your life for? I bet you cried for a week."

As a tear slips down Tirana's cheek, she draws enough water from the air to fill her hand, and then whips the liquid at me, drenching my entire stomach. Without saying anything, she storms down the hallway.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I turn and ask the sentry.

"It was interesting to watch," the man merely says.

I ponder over what it would've been like to witness the fight from a third perspective. "Understandable," I mutter, as we make our way to the end of the hallway, where a glass balcony stood.

*****

The sentinel made his way back down the hallway, as I ambled to the railing and admired the sun setting. The sunset was particularly beautiful today, with a mix of majestic oranges, reds, and yellows. The perfect night for a possible disaster to occur.

"The weather has been odd, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been. Butterflies and green grass in late November. Perhaps December will make up for the lovely weather," I reply, my back still turned to him.

"I hope so. I was never one for warm weather."

Turning towards him, and raising my right eyebrow, I ask, "Do you have any idea how ironic that is? A burner who loves the cold?" I compare Maven and his brother in my head. While Cal only radiates heat, at different levels depending on his emotions, Maven can give off both heat and frigidness based upon his mood.

"I can see where you think that," Maven chuckles, as he runs a hand through his hair, as if attempting to find something to do with them.

Moving from my spot near the railing, I take a seat at the table that was arranged for us, Maven copying a few seconds later. For a couple of minutes, we sit in silence, him gazing at the grand sunset and its multitude of colors, and I stare at my feet, gently tapping at each of my earrings. At last, when touching my earrings from loved ones, a question comes to mind. "My friends, who attended the ball with me. Are they safe? Ella, and Harrick?"

I turn my head inward towards the table, sneaking glances at Maven's eyes. For a fraction of a second, they look remorseful, but a blink later, they're back to looking at the sunset, innocently. Maven smiles serenely, "They got away. Even Ella with her broken arm miraculously got away from the evil king."

"I don't believe you're evil," I blurt, unable to look at the boy who just lied to me about the safety of my friends. "I can see it now, that you wish to be better, and I want to help you. I hate you, Maven. I still do, and you can't blame me after everything you've done to me. But, as long as you're keeping me here, why not give it a shot?" I conclude, but I still keep my head turned away, terrified that if I show him my eyes, he'll know I'm lying about everything I just said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mare**

Maven gives the weakest of smiles as if he doesn't believe anyone could help him. "I'd like that, Mare. I'd like to be the man you fell in love with.

"I'd like you to be the man I fell in love with too," I choke out, as a tear slips down my eye. "As long as we're being honest here, I admit," I begin slowly, then stopping momentarily to gaze back out at the low sun, which has encircled the world with a deep orange tint. "I've never lost my love for you, no matter how crippled it was. I was in love with a fiction, but I just couldn't let go. I saved your notes, I should have burned them, but I didn't. I held on to that last bit of hope I had for so long, much longer than I should have," I reveal, finally looking him in the eye, because all of it was true.

His eyes light up, from their usual darkness, as if my words had been all he had ever wanted to hear. "I love you, Mare. Through everything, I've never lost that."

Taking a deep breath, "I love you too, Maven," I whisper, more tear droplets running down my eyes, because of the lies I've told.

"Don't cry," he whispers, getting up from his chair, and kneels before me. Maven tentatively brings his hand up to my face, brushing away my tears gently with his warm fingertips. And just before he pulls away, I clamp my own hand over his, gripping firmly.

Pushing my chair back, I stand up, pulling Maven from his kneeling position along with me.

And then I kiss him.

For an instant, he freezes before melting into the kiss, cupping my face. I run my hands up and down his sides, discreetly feeling Maven's jacket pockets for a small card. As the kiss deepens, I finally locate the card, hidden in a pants pocket. Slowly pushing my hand into the pocket, I pinch the key card between my fingers and drag it out.

Maven shoves his fingers through my fingers, his hands beginning to feel disturbingly warm. While doing so, I raise one of my calves high enough to drop the card into my boot.

When my mission is completed, I place my arms around his neck and lower my leg back to the ground.

"Oww!" I scream, putting both hands on the top of my head. "I think you burned my scalp," I explain, rubbing my hair in false pain.

"I'm sorry," Maven tells me, unsure of what to do. "Maybe I should wear gloves next time," he says, attempting to lighten the mood.

"It's okay, really. My head's pretty achy now, though. I think I should withdraw back to my chambers," I say, concluding with a look of disappointment on my face.

"If you think that's best, you probably should," Maven utters, with a similar look of disappointment on his face.

As if he cares about my well being. _Kidnapping my friends and stealing the electrokinesis_. The boy has no idea what it means to care about another human being. _He left his own brother for dead, and let the Lakelander War continue in his reign. _He is nothing but a monster.

Walking out the doors to return to my chambers, memories surge through my mind of Maven's worst moments.

_He did nothing when his mother killed Cal's father._

_He killed a newborn._

_He stole six months of my life._

_He killed his wife._

_He attempted to steal his brother's life._

But yet when I turn back to face the boy I once loved, all I verbalize, is that I had a good time.

*****

Quickly walking back up to my bedroom, I keep a hand cupped over my head to maintain the illusion of a burn. On my way down a hallway, I glance up at a grand clock, made from polished oak, and note the current time is nine- thirty. One hour to go.

But what catches my eye, is a flag above the clock, with the emblem of Norta printed across it. Even higher on the wall, more red paint has been splattered across the silver wall, creating a message.

**THE BURNING CROWN WILL BURN**

And for a few seconds, everything was silent. Then there was a crack of a match, and the flag erupted into flames.

The silvers roaming around, who had all been in pursuit of gossip they could share from my and the King's date began to scream as if the fire was a threat to them. Using the loudness to my advantage, I yelled Harrick's name as loud as I dared. I made a motion with my head as if to say "follow me." I began to walk back to my room.

When I open the door, I leave it open a little longer than necessary, clinging to the hope that he has followed me.

One of the two palace sentinels outside soon slams the heavy door shut, leaving me alone.

But I'm not alone, I realize as Harrick materializes out of thin air near the far corner of my room.

A look of relief washes over my face as I see him, returning the color to my face.

"I knew it was you. First the spray paint in broad daylight, and now the burning of the flag. You're the only person who could've pulled something like that off," I divulge, pulling him into a hug. "How is everyone? I haven't heard anything from anyone since the ball."

"After the ball, as far as I know, everyone escaped. But I never heard word from Ella or Cal."

"Of course you didn't, Maven captured both of them the night of the masquerade ball. I haven't the faintest idea where Cal is being held, but I discovered where Ella is just today. And speaking of which, I could use your help."

Harrick's eyes light up at the thought of Ella being returned to the Scarlet Guard. "I'll do anything. Ella doesn't deserve to rot in this hell they call a palace for another day."

"She won't, I promise. Just meet us at the garden on the backside of 'hell,'" I explain to him, using his own metaphor. Ten- forty, tonight. And be ready to run, because I have no idea if we'll manage to sneak away or not.

Harrick nods solemnly, his eyes deep in thought. "I'll get you guys out, promise," at this, he drops his invisibility back over himself and leaves via the window.

When I am alone again, I lean against the solid wood door, and I think. I sigh, as I look back at all the times aiding someone's escape has gone horribly wrong. At Corros, my brother's life was ended. When we attempted to intervene with the war, I was taken hostage for six months and driven to the point of near insanity. In my experience, rescues almost always go badly and end in someone I love getting hurt.

I'm shaken from my cerebration as I hear the heavy marching of booted footsteps drifted towards and away from my chambers synchronously. The changing of the guard. "Perfect timing," I murmur to myself, smirking. This way, a new set of guards wouldn't come for several hours and by then, it would be too late to do anything about the escape.

Waiting a couple of moments, until the clunking of footsteps is nonexistent, I gradually open the door, not even daring to breathe, in fear they may notice if I make the slightest of sounds. While I keep the door propped half-open with my hip, I snake my hands to the sides of their heads and then push with all my strength to force their heads together. Catching the Sentries off guard, they have no time to use their powers against me, and as their heads clash against one another's, rendering unconscious.

I hastily drag the two men into my bathroom, worried others will come down the corridor soon. Working quickly, I strip the men of their weapons, instantly comprehending they're magnetrons, based on the amount of metal they have with them.

Going into my closet, I grab an old dress of mine and begin cutting thick strips of fabric out of it. When I have several strips, I shove a couple in the men's mouths, preventing them from yelling for help and use the rest to secure their arms and feet together.

And at last, I pick up one of the smaller knives the men wore, and whisper, "I'm sorry. But I can't have either of you strong enough to break free. I need you weak."

And then I stab each of the men in their thighs, upper arms, and hands.

As I throw on a black trench coat that goes down to my knees, I think about how all of this could end. _Maybe Maven will execute me, after learning how I played with his emotions,_ I think as I jam a chair backing up against the bathroom doorknob. _Or maybe he'll lock me up like last time, and leave me to rot._

But as I exit the room, I take a deep breath and realize I couldn't be selfish this time.

*****

I manage to sneak through the hallways with little notice, ducking behind the same plant I had used last time. Glancing up at the clock, it was nearly ten-thirty, but I thought it was best to watch the door for a couple of minutes, to be certain everyone was gone.

I stared at the door window, waiting to see the slightest change in motion. For all one knows, there could be a doctor working late tonight, who was behind on his daily torturing. Or maybe Ella's been completely wrong this whole time, and the scientists don't go home until eleven. I began to rub the pad of my thumb vigorously against a fake dark green leaf from the plant.

I glance back at the clock, deciding it's been long enough. But just as I am about to make my move, I hear a much too familiar voice.

"_The Lightning Girl is gone_," Maven states to a high-ranking guard. "I just visited her chambers, and what do I find? Two unconscious guards, who are gagged and stabbed in multiple places. I need you to find her. Capture her unharmed, and bring her to me," he finishes, in a panicked tone, that would make anyone scared of what would become of them if they didn't find the little lightning girl.

The Sentinel gives a salute and then rushes away down the long hallway to develop a task force. Meanwhile, Maven paces back and forth the width of the hallway, not twenty feet away from me. He perpetually rubs his lips, as if his hand has been glued to them. "What have I done," he murmurs to himself, although I can hear him. "That little bitch," he says a bit louder, then chuckling as if this situation was funny. He continues to chuckle, as he storms down the hallway until I can no longer watch him, but only listen to his haunting laughs.

*****

As soon as the hallway clears, I quickly get up from my hidden spot and swipe my key card through the scanner. Taking a quick look at the left and right branches of the hallway, I conclude everyone's gone, and slip into Ella's room.

"Ella? Are you here?" I ask to the encompassed darkness.

"Yes," she croaks. I'm just so, so exhausted, that's all."

"I know, it'll all be over soon. But I need you to be strong for me," I whisper.

"Okay," Ella murmurs back.

I rush out of her room, running my hands up and down the hallway walls, in desperate search of a light switch. I run my fingers over button after button, most of which I assume do horrid things, and at last, I feel a switch. Forcefully, I pull up on the switch, which lifts the darkness I was drowning in.

Rushing down the hallway to the right, I search for a supply room that could be holding the cure for Ella and I. On both sides of the hallway I see red after red on the cold and hard metal tables, eyeing me with hopefulness. I do my best to ignore them and continue searching, but guilt begins to plague me as if a bulky piece of metal had been tied to my back. Sighing, I realized what I had to do, and continued searching for the cure, until I came to the end of the hall. On my right side, there was a double doored entrance, that had bold, black printed letters in all capital letters branded across it. The words read **RESTRICTED| HIGH CLEARANCE NEEDED**.

I smiled, as I read the words and swiped the card through the scanner once more. The bulky gray doors glided open, creating a space that was no more than ten feet by ten feet. I scanned the labels of the syringes, the better amount classified in number format most likely for security reasons. In the far corner, my eyes landed on a bin of pre-readied needles, labeled 2.5. Grabbing the bucket, I turn to leave, but not before I notice another vaccine. Unlike the other's printed codes, the clear liquid is labeled **ADRENALINE**.

Thinking of Ella, and how she barely could speak to me, I realize this may be the key to jumpstarting her energy. In her weakened state she would never be able to run fast enough to escape, and then all of this would be for nothing. Taking the second crate, I clutch a container in each of my arms, making my way for the doors. When I exit, many of the victims stare at me wide eyed.

I face them, with my eyebrows knit together, I glance at each of the patients, noting their stricken expressions.

"I'm going to save all of you. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

**Mare**

Before administering the antidote, I plunge one of the syringes into my thigh, to be certain it's the correct medication. As the needle hits my skin, I bite back a cry of pain, cutting my tongue. For a moment I kneel on the floor, waiting for my lightning to return.

As I kneel, with clenched teeth and closed fists, the sore leg muscle seems to bring back past recollections of old wounds. When I was stabbed in the stomach when assisting Scarlet Guard member's escape from the castle, Maven's torture device, the clicker slowly ravaging away at every muscle, bone and, nerve in my body. And countless scrapes, burns, and cuts from battles and training sessions.

All of this pain, from a single syringe, comes flooding back to me. But perhaps the misery is not caused by the metal point that pierced my flesh. Perhaps, the pain was caused by seeing all these powerless and sickly individuals, so weakened by the experiments and cruelty they've been put through. Or maybe, I feel the pain because I have been reminded once again, Maven is a monster. And all it took for me to go over the edge, was a single, thin syringe needle.

_I_ _won't_ _let_ _him_ _hurt_ _me_ _any_ _longer_, I convince myself as I feel little sparks dance through my veins. Raising my hand, I watch as tiny flares of lightning bounce off my hand and down onto the glossy cream colored tiles lining the floor. The cure worked.

I steel myself emotionally and then stand from my position on the floor. Taking one of each dose I hesitantly walk into the first room parallel to the restricted section. "This might hurt," I tell a woman who looks to be in her fifties. "But I dought you want to stay in here another day," I joke. She gazes in my direction, but yet has a foggy look to her eyes, as though I'm transparent, and is only watching the ghostly white wall behind me.

I jab each of the needles into her arm and push down on the syringes. Nearly immediately, the lady jerks up into a sitting position, ripping her arm free of the chain that was binding her to the metallic table. Strongarm. This time when she looks at me, her eyes are clear and focus on my pupils. "Mare Barrow, the Little Lightning Girl. Thank you, you saved my life," she says with heavy gratitude in her voice. "I assume you're freeing all of us. What can I do to help?"

"Well I see you're a strongarm, can you remove everyone's handcuffs?" I ask, already feeling bad for putting the woman, who looks so weathered by the world to work. "Come on, we don't have much time."

*****

Around five minutes later, I've woken the eight prisoners who had resided in the hall, including Ella. "Just a few hours ago, I discovered this horrid wing of the palace, where Ella, my training partner, and friend from the Scarlet Guard had imprisoned," I began to speak to everyone around me, struggling to explain what was happening to them, without wasting escape time. "The experiments they've been performing on you, are attempts to permanently rob you of your abilities. But by the looks of it, none of you had been on the medication long enough for it to do any damage. I wasn't planning on helping all of you escape tonight, but when I saw you all, I knew I had to."

"Thank you," a middle aged man whispers, a mix of hope and fear in his eyes. Many of the other newbloods follow his example, murmuring thanks yous.

I nod and offer them a weak smile, my heartbeat quickening as every second passes. "We don't have much time. About ten minutes ago, I overheard the king sending orders to find me. I didn't anticipate him discovering I had escaped. It's only a matter of minutes until he figures out what I did."

The strongarm woman I had first recovered raises her hand. "If I assume correctly, this place is going to be crawling with Sentinels, the king has probably ordered every last one to search for you."

"How do you know about," I say, pausing in search for the right phrase. "the king's attachment to me?"

"I've worked in the palace as a maid for years. Until recently, when a silver officer caught me using my ability. I watched you fall through that net of electricity and miraculously survive. The countless dinners and balls you two attended together. I saw when you kneeled before the king on the Bridge of Archeon, and how he wore that expertly crafted mask of his, appearing as if he wasn't still in love with you. I've been watching him for years. I always knew there was something a little off with him. But I also know, he won't sleep until you are returned to him. Escaping is going to be nearly impossible."

"He doesn't love me. I'd call it more of an obsession than love," I whisper, shaken by her words. "I suppose our best chance out of here is to find a door that leads directly to the palace grounds," I explain, attempting to forget that fateful day on the bridge. "Everyone split up, go down the hallways, alert me if you find a door, window or even a vent. I'll be in the room at the end of the hallway." I motion to the thick gray double doors where I had gathered the antidotes a few minutes before.

Our group disperses, traveling down different hallways I had never explored before, while Ella and I enter the restricted room.

"So this is where all of those mad scientists keep their work," Ella comments, flinging bottle after bottle of serum up into the air, watching each shatter as it makes contact with the floor.

"Yep," I answer, tucking a few syringes, labeled **ADRENALINE** into my coat pocket. "We need to get out of here fast, but I still want to destroy last vial in here."

"Yes, ma'am," Ella agrees, now dumping entire buckets of medications on the floor, while I pocket a couple doses of the bottles labeled two, and two-point-five.

"I found a window!" One of the older men hollers. "I don't know what side of the palace it'll lead to, but it's the only thing we've found."

"I'll be there in one minute!" I reply, pushing four more bins for good measure.

Ella rushes from the room, eager to see the breakout route, leaving me alone. Giving the area one last sneer, I heave the large buckets of syringes at the wall. As each vial of the power blocker touches the hard wall, they shatter into a thousand pieces. I watch as each vial does this, the glass falling to the floor, and the solution spilling onto my boots.

*****

"That window will have to do," I say, staring at the tiny square window that couldn't be more than two feet wide.

"But what if it sets off an alarm?" one of the newbloods ask, who looks to be no older than sixteen.

"Do you see any other method of escape? And anyway, like I said, it's only a matter of time before Maven realizes what I've done," I say, wasting no time in bursting the glass into oblivion with a single bolt.

No alarm goes off. At least none that I can hear. "Now does anyone know how to get to the backside of the palace? I have to look for something before I leave." I still cling to this little string of hope that I could find Cal here. It pains me to believe that Cal has been locked away somewhere, rotting just like I did when I was ripped away from him and taken to the castle.

"I do," says the strongarm woman, who used to be a maid. "But won't we run into guards?"

"I'm sure you will," I tell her, feeling bad for being so selfish. "Take whatever measures are necessary to get to the garden. I don't care if you have to kill, just get to the garden. I'll be right behind you." For a moment I remember the dream I had a few nights ago, the little girl scolding me for killing unnecessarily. But in this case, we may have to, if we want to escape. "Remember, those Sentinels won't think twice about putting a bullet between your eyes. So you can't think twice either.

Everyone nods, fear burning in their eyes. But one by one, they climb through the puny window and creep down the perimeter of the palace.

Meanwhile, I frantically run down corridor after corridor, peering into empty labs, empty storage rooms, and empty patient rooms.

Tears begin to flood my eyes, as I continue searching, running from a hallway to the next. Similar to the layout of the palace at Summerton, the science wing is like that of a maze. People who don't belong can easily get trapped in both, I remember Cal explaining how he did me a favor by capturing me when I tried to escape when I revealed my powers to the silver houses. Summerton is like a fortress, just like Whitefire.

I'm about to turn back around, realizing I could search here for hours and never find Cal, who probably isn't even here. But my eyes latch onto a door, which requires a security check. The bulky door looks out of place from the others lining the hallways, none of which are bolted shut.

I scan the card, never taking my eyes off the door. As it slides open, I make out a figure slumped in the corner.

As the door fully opens, I see their face. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, I say "No way."


	22. Chapter 22

**Mare**

In the corner of the dim room, which smelled as if someone had died, sat Iris Cygnet, Princess of the Landlands. Iris was supposed to be dead. The silvers believed she was savagely murdered by a crazed red blood. I believed she murdered by Maven.

It turns out we were both wrong.

For a moment I consider leaving her here, to let Iris's fate be decided by the king. But it occurs to me that the Scarlet Guard could use the princess as a bargaining chip, or a display of power.

"Iris, I need you to get up right now. I'm here to save you."

Weakened by the silent stone, Iris weakly moves her leg at the sound of my voice but keeps her eyes shut. She's probably been in here for about a week, I guess, based upon news reports. Not enough food or water, either.

Deciding she doesn't have nearly enough energy to move, I realize I'll just have to drag her out of the room. Hopefully, then, enough energy will return so we can get out together quickly. But as I enter her room, an all too- familiar sense washes over me. The crushing sensation of silent stone, that I've come to know just as much as I hate.

Mumbling obscenities, I drag Iris's limp form out of the room, my skin and blood feeling much lighter. I push the wide door shut, a feeble attempt to erase the evidence I was ever in the room. To erase the evidence that Ada's pill wore off, something I didn't anticipate. If Maven finds out about this, I'll wear that woeful metal collar around my neck, and have my mind dug through by any whisper he can lay hands on.

I stick a syringe of **ADRENALINE** into Iris's neck after I grasp the fact that we would need a healer for her to recover so quickly. Iris reacts similarly to how the newbloods took the elixir, bolting into a sitting position, even raising her palms as though she were prepared for battle.

She jerks her head all around the space, her eyes finally landing on me. "The Little Lightning Girl," she breathes. "The girl Maven faked my death for. Sometimes in my hours of endless and dark solitude, I think why he didn't murder me yet. I'm still attempting to come up with a decent reason," she explains, glaring at me, as if this is my fault. Iris's tone is littered with bitterness, varying from her usually light attitude. Although I can't blame her, she was punished for the king's madness.

"Careful Iris, lightning doesn't mix with water," I tell her, as I see water gather in her palm. The last time I had battled with a nymph was when Cal and I were to be executed in the Bowl of Bones. As I sent a streak of lightning at Lord Osanos, I watched the sparks of lightning ripple through his water shield, killing him. "I had nothing do with this, I'm here to help you. But by all means, if you'd rather stay here, that's okay. It's up to you."

"Thank you," she whispers, getting up from the floor, gaining back just a little bit of her gentleness.

*****

I swear as we climb out the window, seeing it has begun to snow heavily. I glance at Iris's dainty, threadbare dress and her feet, which are shoeless. Thinking back to the freed newbloods, they didn't have any shoes either and wore only skimpy lab gowns.

"What are we waiting for?" Iris questions, impatiently raising one leg up at a time, trying to keep her feet out of the snow.

"It's just a terrible night for snow, that's all," I say, explaining.

We run down the side of the palace, keeping to the shadows of the hulking structure. Turning the corner, I can see the garden in the distance, but not before I see the newbloods dueling a couple of Sentinels about a third of the distance down the way to the garden.

"Shit," Iris mumbles. I raise an eyebrow at the girl, who under first impression, seemed as though she'd never call a housefly stupid. The silent stone has changed her.

Advancing towards the battle through the shadows, I notice the rapid pace snow is falling at. At this rate, there will be over a foot, of fluffy, bitter cold snow against their bare feet, in an hour.

A scream echoes through the courtyard, pulling me from my thoughts, My eyes rake through the battle, seeking the fallen man or woman. In the middle of the mess, Ella kneels on the ground, clutching her abdomen, a red blotch staining the ground below her.

Iris, sensing my next move, clamps a hand down on my mouth and wraps her free arm around my midsection.

"You're going to get yourself killed. You can't possibly think you can drag her out of the middle of that battle," she rumbles, suddenly concerned about my safety.

"You would be surprised at some of the things I've accomplished," I growl, after she moves her hand from my mouth to further restrain me. Moving my own hands, I grip each of her wrists and send little shocks down her arms, which forces her to let go.

Iris backs away from me, rubbing her wrists. "You're pretty confident in yourself."

I pull out two syringes of the adrenaline. "As I should be," Raising the vials to my eyes; I look at the clear liquid, pondering what it will do to me. While it seemed to give energy to the weakened, I have my full strength.

Before I can think about my choice any longer, I jam both syringes into my arm.

I don't feel the pain of the needle; only the fluid rushing through my bloodstream, giving me power. Before I know it, I'm sprinting across the courtyard a little faster than usual, bolts of bright purple lightning illuminating the sky before me.

A Sentinel notices me sprinting towards the battle, yelling "It's the Lightning Girl! Seize her unharmed!"

But before he gets the chance to complete his goal, I send an enormous spiral of electricity at the man. And like a massive current of air has pushed him, he flies high through the bitter cold air, and lands ten yards away with a sickening thunk.

I stare at my quivering hands, which have begun to send of uncontrollable sparks, which fly into all directions. The Sentinels stand limply for a moment, in fear of my new powers. But after only seconds of shock, they raise their bulky guns, and beginning firing again.

"Mare, behind you!" Iris cries, running through the snow to meet me. I turn around to meet a guard who had the back of his gun raised over his shoulder, about to knock me unconscious. However, before he ever is given the chance, the gun is send flying across the snow covered grass by my lightning. And then I shoot another straight at his chest.

Turning, only one Sentinel is still standing, his shaky arms raised, and his gun at his feet. The strongarm woman comes up behind him, ready to break his neck.

"Don't," I command. "I have plans for him."

The woman nods, backing away from the boy, who looks no older than I am.

I shift my focus from the Sentinel to Ella, who still kneels on the frozen ground, teeth chattering, the metal buried in her. "Are any of you healers?" I ask, desperate. Everyone shakes their head, but the Sentinel boy holds a guilty look upon his face. "But you are," I utter, with hungry eyes. "Fix her, or we will slaughter you to the point there will be no corpse for your family to bury," I seethe, trying to paint a graphic image into his young mind. To terrify him until he will do anything to escape death. A Sentinel is not trained to act like how I wish the boy would act. A Sentinel should sacrifice his life over helping the rebellion, but the boy is so young, so naive, and so selfish.

He merely nods, stumbling to Ella, who's breathing heavily and fighting to remain conscious. The boy yanks the metal from Ella, then laying hands on her stomach. Ella shivers, not from the cold, but from the silver's hands on her. It's evident she feels uncomfortable and scared, not trusting him with her life one bit. But the boy doesn't pull any tricks, and a few seconds later, she appears as though she wasn't ever stabbed.

"Thank you," she whispers.

The boy nods again, then asking "What are you going to do to me?"

"I want you to deliver a message. Tell every last soul in the palace about what happened. How the Little Lightning Girl's ragtag experimental escapees murdered this troop of Sentinels. Savages, aren't we?" I quote the silvers, mocking them. "And tell everyone Iris Cygnet is alive, you saw her in the flesh." I gesture to Iris. The boy's mouth drops into a horrified expression. "And tell them that the Scarlet Guard has her."

The boy gapes at Iris, unable to get words out. "Your, your Majesty," he stutters, "you must come back to the palace at once, we had no idea you were alive. There was a corpse." I shiver at the idea of the corpse, hoping it was a fake.

"She's not coming back with you," I growl. "Go deliver your message if you want to keep your head." I maintain my cold expression while looking at the Sentinel, trying not to feel sorry for him. In a way, the boy reminds me of the Maven I first met at Summerton. He was so quiet, and acted small and insignificant.

Turns out quiet boys are capable of murder.

*****

"Why did you let him go? Now he'll be able to alert them of our location," Ella conveys, running through the snow alongside me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure my lightning gave away our location," I mutter, picking up our pace. For the rest of time, we run in silence, the only sound being the violent snow spilling against our backs.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the royal garden, where I notice a single set of footprints in the snow. The prints lead from the forest, parallel to Whitefire, and stop in the middle of the garden, near the bench I had sat on, beside Maven. The footprints are constantly shifting, but new ones are never made. As soon as we get close enough, Harrick materializes and raises an eyebrow.

"You said you were bringing Ella to escape. You did not say you were bringing seven newbloods, Ella, and a fallen princess," he says, eyeing Iris wearily.

"I wasn't planning on it. But I found all of them, and what was I supposed to do? Leave them to die?"

"No, of course not. But cloaking a total eleven people is going to be extremely taxing, if not impossible."

"You'll have the snow for cover. Once you're a good distance away from here, you won't have to exert yourself."

"But what about the footprints?" one of the newbloods pipes in. "We have to erase them, otherwise we'll basically give the Sentinels a map to our location."

"Does anyone have an ability that could help with that?" I ask, glancing around, certain Sentinels will swarm us at any moment.

"I'm a telkie. I could drift snow to cover our tracks," the young girl explains, raising her hand and blowing a flurry of snow off the ground.

"Perfect." I cram my hand into my pocket and pull out the three vials of serums. "I need you to give these to Ada. Tell her the vial labeled two robs newbloods of their abilities, while two-point-five is the cure. The third one's called adrenaline, and as far as I can tell, it's a power heightener. Weaponize them."

"Why can't you give them to Ada? Don't tell me that you have grown an attachment to that king," Harrick spits, angry.

"Of course not," I utter, astonished that he would assume something like that. Although I don't tell him how for a couple days, I believed he had been capable of becoming better. Because I am ashamed that I was so foolish to trust him, even for a second. "I cannot leave for as long as Maven holds Cal. He's threatened Cal's life if I leave."

"That silver has betrayed you multiple times, Mare. Please, come with us," Ella pleads.

"He had good reasons," I retort, my shuddering hands generating sparks. "I can't leave, Ella. I must stay here, and accept my fate."

Ella bursts into tears, wrapping her arms around me. I stroke her back, struggling to calm her. "We will both be fine. You're going to go back to the Guard, get your strength back, and you'll grow into an even tougher woman than you already are. Now go!" The Sentinels begin to spill out of the palace doors, though by the time they locate us in the thick downpour of snow, it appears as though they never stood next to me. Only I remain visible.

"Search! They can't have gotten far," the head Sentinel barks over the wind. The man also makes a gesture towards me, which I can assume translates to capturing me. The lightning bolts overhead loiter in the black sky, never ceasing to stop, and only grow larger with my rage.

"You will never find them!" I scream loud enough to get everyone's attention. Guards begin to charge at me, raising their guns and aiming at my legs.

I send bolt after bolt of lightning, all flinging Sentinels of their feet. But as reinforcements show up, I begin to feel overwhelmed with their numbers, all pointing their guns at me, ready to fire.

I can't possibly eliminate all of these guards, even with the boost of power.

But I must keep those newbloods safe. Those vials could be our key to victory, and if I fail lives will have been taken in vain.

So instead of raising my arms in surrender, I draw energy from the lightning that illuminates the sky, from the palace's vast electrical grid, and from my own heart, which I know I can't fail. The surge of power I absorb sends shivers down my body, yet generates heat in my blood. I place both of my hands on my chest, and take a deep breath, before violently casting each of my arms out to my sides, making a cross formation. My motion created a semi- circle of solid electricity, flowing through each of the Sentinels, bringing every last one to the ground.

At least one hundred Sentinels. Dead.

I stare at the hands that own not a single bruise or cut. No evidence that I slaughtered a hundred Sentinels. One hundred individuals who probably all had families. But they are all dead now, because of me.

I drag myself up onto a nearby bench, my entire body shaking. I realize this is the same bench I sat on only days ago when the weather was still warm and the earth wasn't frozen. When I sat on the bench next to him, cradling onto that razor thin wire of hope I still had. Now when I look to the spot where I once saw the monarch butterfly flap its wings, and land on my finger, I only see the snow. The butterfly is presumably dead now, killed by the cold air.

Winter and I are similar. We kill things, more than we should.

I hear the crunch of feet against the ground, stomping towards me. But I continue to stare at the ground, afraid I might see Sentinel's ghosts if I look up. But the man is not a ghost who is coming for me. He radiates warmth, something a ghost could never do.

"You, Mare Barrow. Are the best liar I have ever met."


	23. Chapter 23

**Mare**

Maven circles the bench in a predatory fashion, as if he was a shark coming in for his kill. Blood pounds in my ears, drowning out the Sentinel's yelled worries of the king's security. Maven ignores his guards, too livid to be concerned about his own safety. Seconds pass by as if they were hours, as Maven continues to pace around the bench.

After what feels like an eternity of silence, he stops his pacing in front of me. Maven forces my eyes from the ground to his, with a scalding hand to the chin. But I can't meet his eyes, feeling as though he'll burn a hole through me with nothing but a fixed stare. My eyes instead glance around the setting, jumping from one tree to another, analyzing how the snow lands gracefully on the pines as if powdered sugar was falling from the sky.

Maven interrupts my little girl like thoughts. "Look at me," he whispers, desperate for answers. "Look into my eyes and tell me if any of it was true."

"Why should I answer your questions when I have a thousand of my own?" I whisper, my voice bitter with disgust. "You know, for a moment, I believed you. I actually thought you had potential to become better. That my words the night of the masquerade meant something. True love isn't something you can trick others into giving. You can't order whispers to change my perception of you. The only way you can genuinely have love is by earning it and making sacrifices."

Maven merely flinches at my argument, his hand on my chin growing warmer by the second. "Look at me, or I swear I will hunt down a whisper to force the truth out of you. I order you to tell me, as your king." Maven's hand grows hot enough to brand me, forcing me to relive the ambush in Harbor Bay over a year ago. I still have the brand across my collarbone, shaped M for Maven. Although now I believe the M is short for Monster.

I think about using my lightning against Maven. Just kill him right here and now, and be done with him forever. But if the king dies, so will Cal. As a matter of fact, so will I. If Maven were to die, there would be nobody left to protect me from all of those vicious silvers, who would happily murder me themselves. I would've committed the worst treason a Nortan could commit.

Surrendering, I find it in a remote area of my soul to have the strength to hold his gaze. His eyes burn through my brain, just as I had predicted. "Not everything was a lie," I breathe out, shivering for a purpose other than the snow. "For much longer than I should have, I clung onto the hope that you could change. That speech you gave me about wanting to become a better human being? I told myself that you weren't lying to me and that the effects of your mother's tampering were finally wearing off."

"But once I discovered the lab, and I got inside that horror show with nothing but luck, I discovered everything you told me was a lie. As usual." I decide as long as Maven's forcing the truth, I might as well make it hurt. "But that kiss?" I hold his gaze, intently watching his reaction. "It was nothing to me." My voice holds no emotion, reverberating iciness. "It was only an act, a distraction. Nothing more."

Maven's hand turns ice-cold, numbing the burn he gave me. "I had no idea you could be so manipulative. You played me one-hundred times better than I could've you."

"It isn't hard to lie to someone when they so desperately want to believe it. You betrayed me. You sentenced me to death. You held me as a prisoner for six months. But yet you act as though I should feel bad about doing this. I did what was crucial to saving her. And along the way, I just happened upon seven other tortured newbloods and a supposedly dead queen."

His eyes go wide, and his hand drops to his side. "No. How did you find her? She was so deep in the facility and only a group of exclusive people knew about her." Maven appears frazzled and begins rapidly pacing around the bench once more.

"Have I ruined everything, your Majesty?" I ask, mockingly. I don't tell Maven, but I've also given the Scarlet Guard a weapon that could be the key to winning the war. I glare at the night sky, purple streaks of lighting still come down, accompanied by earth-shattering thunder.

"Cal wasn't there if that's what you were looking for." Maven stands with his back to me, also gazing at the constant bolts of lightning. "I wouldn't be so stupid as to put the two of you within Whitefire."

I gulp in the frosty air, in thought. Perhaps Maven has Cal locked up in a foreign country. Or maybe Maven isn't a man of his word after all, and Cal has already been killed. No, neither of those could ever be true. Maven's just a boy who lies. He's most likely keeping Cal in a secluded wing of the palace, tied up and rarely fed.

I try to convince myself the latter is true. But a dark part of my heart questions it.

"No," I whisper. "Of course you're not stupid."

*****

Maven never responds to my answer, and only stares intently at the lightning streaking across the sky. "How are you doing that?" He asks.

I play dumb. "Doing what?" I grumble, as though it's a worthless question.

"You know exactly what I'm asking you. How have you generated that amount of electricity and not gone unconscious? You haven't even broken into a sweat."

I harden my face, anticipating I won't give away this secret. That experimental drug could be the key to winning the war. But without the element of surprise, Maven's scientists might have enough time to manufacture enough for the silver side of the battle. "It's been a long time since you've last seen my powers. I've grown much stronger," I lie.

Maven begins his predatory circling again and lets out a noise that sounds alike to a mix of a snort and chuckle. "Oh, I'm sure you have. But this?" He motions to the deadly bands of lightning descending. "You're not that powerful, you couldn't harness this amount electricity with ten years of practice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice- well, that just couldn't happen. You can't get away with two lies in one night. What did you do?"

I make circles with my feet in the snow, still sitting on the bench. Maven knows I'm lying, and he most likely already knows what I've done to myself. He's just playing with me.

Reaching into my trench coat, I shakily pull the last vial of the power enhancer. Maven's expression goes wide- eyed, and he rushes over to snatch the last remaining vial from my hands. But I can't risk them duplicating the solution, so squeezing hard, the glass cracks under the pressure of my hand. Pieces of glass, along with droplets of scarlet blood, fall to the ground. Maven halts only feet from me, an enraged expression painted over his face. I've destroyed his people's only hope of winning. Every last bottle of it has been destroyed or taken by the Scarlet Guard.

"Sentinels! Take her back to her old room. I'll decide what becomes of her tomorrow morning."

The king's guards- who had been standing in the shadows of the palace, come to fetch me. But not before I lunge towards the king. With an outstretched arm, my hand splays across his face, splattering him with rosy blood.

"Something for you to remember me by," I growl, just before a tranquilizer plunges into my shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mare**

I drop to the ground, but my eyes never close. The icy snow melts against my back, but I feel nothing. My arms can't find the strength to push me back up. My finger cannot twitch. It's a strange sensation, as though I'm out of my body, and have no control. But yet I can watch everything.

Maven touches a hand to his cheek and drags his fingertips down the side of his face. With a shaky hand, he stares at my blood running down his pale fingers. The way he looks at my blood upon his hands, a stranger might believe he murdered someone. He glances at my form splayed across the snow and observes my eyes. My eyes are the only part of me I still have control of, and Maven seems to notice.

"You have so much of that drug inside of you that you can't be put out. So the tranqs do their best, and send you into temporary paralysis." Maven chuckles at the situation and drags his hand over my face. My hand refuses to slap him, and my legs protest to running. My eyes blaze into his, expressing my hatred in the only way I can. I don't feel the blood he's spread onto my face, I can't sense the sticky, warm glop. Although just by the way Maven looks at me, I know it's there.

Laying in the snow, I imagine how weak I look in the eyes of others. The little lightning girl, crumpled in the ice-cold snow; she is at the mercy of the king.

I feel weak, too. Manacles do not chain me; instead, I am a prisoner to my own body. I have absolutely no clue whether the newbloods made it to safety; perhaps they'll freeze to death instead. And Cal is still out there, at the king's mercy. I control nothing. Not even my own pinky finger.

Maven slides one arm under my knees, and the other under my back. Cal was the strong one physically, and Maven was weak. But it seems the boy king has grown and picks me up with ease.

"Sentinels, she is no danger in present form. I will bring her back." The men solemnly nod their heads and clear a path for their king to walk through. The corridor we enter is long and wide, probably a direct shot to the throne room. As Maven carries me, I understand his plan. He wants to show my paralyzed corpse off to the high houses of the palace and make himself look strong. But in paramount, he wants me to feel weak. The little lightning girl is nothing. As we pass a group of palace courtiers, Maven shouts something to them, and they cheer gleefully. I'm too wrapped in my thoughts to listen.

A single tear slips out of my eye, as Maven enters the throne room. Silver houses congregate in the massive area, screaming at one another. However, the second they lay eyes on the king and the pathetic red girl he has in his arms they go silent.

*****

"The wretched little lightning girl has been captured. And she will be punished for her sins." Wretched. I see they've added a new word.

Many of the silvers call for my head. They're the ones who have tear stained eyes, their elaborate makeup smudged on their faces. I killed one-hundred guards.

One hundred parent's children.

It wasn't my ambition to murder those silvers. But with that power- enhancing tonic inside of me, my electrokinesis was off the walls, and impossible to control.

But I can't say I wasn't angry, either. Maven kept those newbloods held captive and experimented on. I had to do whatever it took to buy them time for escape.

It just so happened that the price of nine individual's freedom was one-hundred silver lives.

"Mare Barrow killed one-hundred of our people today. And for what? Nothing." I want to scream at the top of my lungs that he's lying. Your king is a liar. A filthy liar, who is nothing but a boy who wears a crown a top his head. "We captured the newbloods my science team had been using to gain a substantial understanding of. And unfortunately, our Sentinels were forced to dispose of them, after their behavior outside." Liar! I scream in my head. They got away with the serum and you know it. There was absolutely no chance they were captured. "The newbloods were in good hands. We treated them with care and respect. And they repay us by murdering our own." Maven glances towards a group of newbloods huddled in the corner. He wants to inspire fear among them, so they don't step out of line.

The anger I feel is enough for my finger to twitch. In most cases, the slightest movement of my right index finger shouldn't mean anything. But with the serum pumping through my veins, it enough to bring down one final bolt of lightning. An electric purple band of lightning crashes through the glass ceiling and spirals down to the floor, landing dead center in the throne room. Silvers fling themselves to the outskirts of the room, just in time as giant glass shards descend upon the floor. The shards shatter on impact, making a sickening sound as fragments sprawl across the room, cutting ankles all around.

I peer up at the upon night sky, as snow begins to filter through the ceiling cavity. Above the thick sheets of snow, a thick red circle has appeared, with a jumble of curved lines inside of it.

The Scarlet Guard's emblem. Although it could mean a multitude of things, I choose to believe it's a message for me and only me.

They made it. And we're going to win.

*****

I lay on my mattress inside of my room. Not Mareeena's room, but the little lighting girl's room. The walls are slabs of silent stone, and I do my best to pretend they don't effect me. It's been hours since the escape, and I've regained motion. But my heart's still, so worried it might never beat again. While I have faith the newbloods made it to safety, my mind wanders to Cal. It seems Maven is the only person who knows his location and has total control over his fate.

I also wonder about my fate. Maven's entire court wants me as a corpse, and I worry it'll only be a matter of time before they get their wish. Only Maven stands between them and me. Thinking back to a breakfast between Maven and me, I remember how he promised he would protect me from Evangeline, no matter what. These days I contemplate whether it's true now. Evangeline was one thing. A court of silvers is another.

I sigh as I rip off my snow soaked coat no one bothered to take off. The damp fabric peels of my skin, leaving me in a thin training jacket and leggings. The coat gets thrown over to the corner of the room, smacking against a slab of stone. But in the process, a piece of paper fluttered onto the bed from the coat pocket.

Dear Mare: This is Farley, and I can explain everything.

I didn't die the night of the ball, I had a chest piece that absorbed the shock. The rest of it was just an act. Let me start by apologizing for blackmailing Cal. I tore your relationship apart, and I shouldn't have. But I was also being blackmailed by a Lakelands silver official. He said because I was close to Cal, I needed to force him onto the throne, so the Lakelands could have influence. He told me if I didn't comply he would take Clara. The man is dead now.

My love for your brother was real and still is. He was the only person I ever told my secret to, and I swear on my life I never influenced him in any way. I am a silver, but far from average. I joined the Scarlet Guard, pretending I was red because I knew your kind would never accept me if they knew the truth. Ever since I was a small girl I have always sympathized with reds.

If you never wish to speak to me, I understand. But I promise, after all, I've done to you, the least I will do is save you from Maven. I wish I could explain more, but it's too risky. Harrick might never get the message to your coat pocket.

Rise, Red as the Dawn.

*****

Tears spring from my eyes. But I don't give myself the chance to analyze the letter because I know soon enough someone will take it from me. Rushing to the faucet, I crumple the paper into a ball and run it under the cold water. I watch as any trace of Farley's promise disintegrates.

Footsteps rush down the hallway and bolt into my room. Maven appears in my bathroom doorway, looking frantic.

"What was it?"

A smile plays at my lips. "You'll never know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Mare**

"Whatever it was, it doesn't matter. No one can save you," Maven spits. He eyes the faucet wearily, willing the note to materialize.

"You don't know that," I murmur, running my hands along the smooth countertop. "They've done it before, and each and every day they get stronger. They won't let me rot this time."My last words are weak, and reek of sobs escaping. Maybe it's because even I don't believe Farley's words. How could I possibly trust a girl back from the dead, who lied to me for weeks? This entire letter and Maven's reaction could merely be a big joke. Perhaps the lords and ladies of the court are laughing at my foolishness at this very moment.

Maven's ice-blue eyes say otherwise. He once told me I stared at him until he believed I could read his thoughts. Maybe I can. The boy king hides his emotions carefully but looking into his eyes, he's fearful. Maven worries I'll escape once again. And this time, I won't come back.

"So how did you handle Iris Cygnet being alive?" I walk into my bedchamber and flop down on the bed. I continue to attempt hiding my silent stone weakness from Maven and the cameras, however, the slabs of cement and blood have gotten to me. I'm always tired, feeling the crushing weight of silence and despair.

Maven gives me a look that's borderline pity. "She's not alive, Mare. She was murdered over a week ago by one of the Scarlet Guard members. That girl the Sentinel saw in the woods was only an illusion. Why are you still dragging this out?" Maven's lip twitches and his left eye squints, as though he was going to award a smirk and a wink. The cameras are watching, I understand now. That was his story. Queen Iris is dead, and that was only an imposter. If it was proven she was truly alive, all hell would break loose and questions would be raised.

"Ah. So that's the story you'll go with." Closing my eyes, I exhale deeply. "Why didn't you just kill her in the first place?"

"I didn't-"

"Just answer my question for once," I scream at Maven, rising to focus my gaze upon his lips. "You have lied to me since the day I met you. You've put me through hell and back. So I think the least you could do is answer the question."

I watch his lips, awaiting the answer that will never come. His words don't arrive, instead his lips. They crash upon mine before I can move, and when we touch I become paralyzed. Maven pulls away quickly, whispering into my ear. "Because she reminds me too much of you."

Maven leaves only a moment later, encompassing me in varying types of silence. The time gives me a chance to recount Farley's letter. I remember the night of the ball, so hastily killing Farley and not batting an eye. I was so angry with her I never provided her a chance to explain herself. I tried to kill a mother. Farley had only been doing what felt like her only choice to protect her daughter, and in her case, I would've done the same. She didn't wish for Norta's downfall and the Lakeland's rise to glory. She only wanted Clara's well being.

"I'm so sorry Farley," I whisper. "Maybe I'm the monster."

*****

I wake with saggy bags under my eyes and more gray than usual in my hair. The silent stone is killing me. The entire silver court also wants to kill me.

I hear protest shouts through the thicks walls of my chambers. "She killed my son, she must die!" "My brother is gone because of that girl!" The yells continue on for hours, with an occasional Sentinel screaming for them to stop. The silvers will never stop until they get what they want.

This is it. These will be my final days, and my only company are these ugly walls and a mad king.

My only comfort in all of this is that I'm certain the newbloods made it. They delivered the vials and the Lakeland queen to the Scarlet Guard. If I die, it will be for a righteous cause.

I drag myself to the shower, desperate for heat. Cal and I will never meet again, and the closest sensation to his touch is the hots beads of water that splatter onto me.

Not the closest. I chastise myself. If you were that desperate for the touch of a burner, there is a second one. I cringe at the thought of Maven's touch, leaving my brand tingling. His ice-cold touch. His burning-hot touch. Both hurt just as much.

I scream at the top of my lungs, willing the silvers to feel my pain. Silver nobles have never felt the pain I have. They've spent their days accompanied with full stomachs, never worrying if they'd survive the winter. In the Stilts, common reds were always too hot or too cold. We didn't have air-conditioning for blazing hot summer days, and in the winter you'd choose between a sickly warm fire or the biting bitter cold worming its way into our tiny house. I spent my days wearing threadbare clothing, under no circumstances clean. The individuals who resided in the court, of the most powerful families most likely never wore a dress twice.

"Miss?" A young girl stands before me, staring strangely at me. "I've been ordered to escort you to the king's chambers." The servant girl wears red, marking her as a palace servant. Her expression is worried, with creased eyebrows and lips parted.

"Why not just an Arven or Sentinel?" The answer comes to me before she explains. Bad news. But I wouldn't fight a red girl like I would an Arven.

"Please just come. Please."

*****

We walk at a brisk pace, climbing flights of stairs and passing dimmed diamond glass walls. The servant girl leaves me in front of doubles doors, stamped with the Burning Crown seal. With a shaking hand, I raise my hand to the door to knock. However, before I have the chance, the king himself jerks open the door.

Maven's eyes have white rims around them, and his curly black hair disheveled. "You stupid girl," he mutters, clenching his teeth. "I could've covered up those Sentinel's deaths, but you had to leave a survivor to tell everything. There is no proof Iris is alive, but it's impossible to chalk up those deaths to an accident when you left a single alive."

"He was so young. He was only following your orders, and he saved my friend's life. I'm not saying it was moral to kill those Sentinels, and I didn't mean to. But the power, it was just too much." Why I explain myself to Maven, I don't know. He questions my decisions, yet he once killed a baby.

"That boy you didn't kill saw everything. He stared when you sent that electric pulse through every last one of them. And now all of Earth knows."

"So now I'll be killed." Maven says nothing, staring at the corridor wall; tears slip down from his eyes. "How could you possibly cry? You have betrayed me time and time again, and have done nothing but laugh at my misery. You tell yourself that you love me, but of course, you don't. You have no idea what love even means. It's not love. It's an obsession."

"My mother took most feelings away from me long ago," Maven snaps. "No matter what you've done to me and no matter what I've done to you, I will always care for you."

"The truth is what I make it. I could set this world on fire and call it rain," I quote his words, said a thousand years ago. "You said you would save me. But yet you can't save me this time." I push past him into his chambers. Papers are scattered across the floor, and his bed sheets haven't been made. A bulletproof window stretches across one wall, overlooking the Archeon bridge.

"You can't save everything. I learned that the hard way." Maven silently speaks of Thomas, the red boy he befriended at the war front. According to Maven, Thomas was the first real friend he ever had. Maven could survive fire, but Thomas couldn't. Silence envelopes us, and I turn to the window. A panoramic view of the city can be seen from this vantage point. The theater I once attended can be seen from a distance, as well as the Bowl of Bones. But the bridge takes up a greater part of my sight, spanning across the waterway to connect the city.

"Do you remember that time we blew up the bridge?" I ask. That fateful day when everything went wrong. Cal chose his country, Maven betrayed me, and I nearly died.

"How could I forget? That day will be branded into my memory for the rest of my life."

"It was a terrible day. For both of us," I add, smirking to myself.

"You could've been my red queen," Maven whispers, joining me at the far side of the room. "But you chose Cal."

"I chose myself," I say, spitting my words. "If you hadn't stopped your mother, we could've had a life together. Cal would've been king, I would've been a princess and you a prince."

"Stop lying. You didn't want that life. You've never wanted that. You would've hated it even more as long as you were with me. I've seen the camera footage, everyone has. You kissed him, and you didn't stop. I thought you were different, someone who would choose the shadow over the flame. I was wrong."

I slowly blink, realizing he's partially correct. "I loved both of you. But after everything, it's unrealistic now."

"Goodbye Mare," Maven whispers, sweeping a tendril of wet hair out of my face.

"Goodbye Maven."


	26. Chapter 26

**Mare**

In a sense, Maven loved me. However, today his love would not be enough. Yesterday night the king realized not a single fiber of my being loved him anymore, and nevermore care for him. The razor thin tether had finally snapped. He saw no use for me any longer.

And so, in two days time, I would be gone. Forever.

Not if the Scarlet Guard had anything to say about it. The execution is highly publicized, constant articles about my life had been written for newspapers and past footage about my terrors on silvers had been played nationally. My final moments of breath would take place on the grand bridge, the same spot I kneeled before Maven all those months ago. In a sense, the king was setting himself up. There was absolutely no doubt the Scarlet Guard had heard what happened, and the execution was set somewhere so public, our rebels wouldn't have a problem attacking. The only question was whether or not Farley would keep her promise.

Inside my barren room, there isn't much to do. I throw my plates against the wall and scream at the top of my lungs until they give out with exhaustion. At least this time there's promise for an end, whether it's through death or freedom.

Screaming and kicking, I protest as Sentinels drag me down the hallway. Manacles of silence weigh me down. Maven soon discovered Ada's pill wore off when I never fought back around Arvens or in my room. Thick and clunky pieces of metal cling to my ankles and wrists, so heavy walking is an effort. So I allow Sentinels to pull me through the hallways; it's no longer a worry of caring what silver courtiers think of me. I lost my last ounce of pride.

The men shove me into a large room, only three Arvens staying with me. Glancing around the space, rolled up sheets of fabric litter tables of varying colors. Spools of thread are stacked neatly upon countertops and shelves. And servant girls at small stations run fabric through pulsing machines. The perimeter of the room is barren, aside from the sleek silk dresses hanging from hooks attached to the gray painted walls, and a couple of tiny windows overlooking the snowy forest.

Getting up from the floor, I notice many girls dressed in servant's attire staring eagerly at me. I realize they're making me a dress. Whether it's for my execution, funeral, or both, I don't ask. I suppose Maven has enough love left in him to allow me to die looking nice.

One of the seamstresses whisks me up onto a platform and begins taking measurements. Meanwhile, a few of the others bring over swaths of fabric, which are varying shades of silver and red. One by one, the girls raise pieces of fabric near my eyes. Much closer than needed, I think.

"The king wanted red and silver," a short girl utters, a hint of happiness on her face.

Looking closely at the scarlet red swath, I see words embroidered in a shade of red nearly the same shade. _Rise, Red as the Dawn,_ the fabric reads. I force myself to keep tears dripping out of my eyes, fearful Arvens will discover what the girls have done.

Another girl offers another piece of fabric, this one silver. _You will be saved_, it indicates. More textiles are offered, but no more with embroidered words. I ask for the first two swaths, a deep scarlet red paired with a white silver. Offering the girls a weak, but secretive smile, they get to work.

"You know my sister sews, too. Before I got swept into this life, I was so jealous of her talents. I was the disgrace of the family, the only source of money I brought in was from pickpocketing. Meanwhile, she created these masterpieces out of nothing but fabric and her own hands." I don't tell them that in a sort, I was the shadow of my family, while Giza was the flame.

The girls don't reply, but gaze at me respectfully and earnestly. I don't think they're allowed to talk.

"Barrow stop the memory sharing, or there will be punishment," one of my Arvens hollers at me gruffly.

"Like what?" I ask sarcastically. "Death? There's nothing left you can do that'll hurt me." The guards can bring down all the silence they want, abuse me with words, take away my food, and push me to the ground as many times as they wish. I have nothing left to lose. The Arven who spoke seems to be stumped by my response, only muttering something under his breath and returning to his post.

I close my eyes after awhile, imagining the hands on me creating the dress are my sister's. While I choose to be optimistic about the future, the dark part of me wonders if they won't come for me. Perhaps the guard simply isn't ready for another attack on Archeon. After all, I'm just another disposable newblood. There are hundreds of others of us out there, and what's a single one's death in the grand scheme of things?

Whipped from my thoughts, "Do you like it?" One of the servant girls whispers, spinning me around to face a mirror. For once I don't focus on my dulled eyes, or the gray tipped hair. I look at the vivid dress, which has a silver bodice and red lace fitting over the silver. The garment has full-length sleeves and drags on the floor just a tad. Rubies sparkle across the chest, forming a low arch, and diamonds dance at the bottom trim of my dress, creating beams of light that land on the walls.

I say something I never thought I'd say. "I feel like a queen."

"The Red Queen," she murmurs are almost nonexistent, so the Arven's can't hear us.

I smile bitterly, thinking of Maven's proposal. _"You could've been my red queen,"_ his words echo painfully throughout my mind. "Thank you. For everything," I add, offering her a hug. I cling to the nameless girl for longer than I should, not so much to offer her a hug but to receive a hug. After all, I've been through, human contact is a pleasure.

*****

Time passes slowly when you're terrified of the future. Each tick of a clock marks a single second, but inside these walls, a second lasts an eternity. There are no windows, and the door only opens for meal delivery. The meal delivery seems inconsistent, and while I force myself to believe I've lost my sense of time, I can't help but wonder if they're not feeding me as often. After all, what's the point of wasting food on a dead girl? No notes from the Scarlet Guard. Harrick hasn't materialized inside my room, no sounds of thunder outside. Silver protests have turned into shouts of joy. It's been at least a day since my dress fitting, and it's gotten hard to have hope.

I glance at the red dress draped over a metal chair in the corner. Using shaky arms, I force myself off the bed for the first time in hours. Running my hands over the lacing material, shivers travel up and down my spine and into my arms and legs. No matter how many times I wish to destroy the soft fabric, I can't find it in me. The lacy scarlet garb reminds me of multiple things. I think back to the kind seamstresses that created the dress for me. Perhaps they didn't have any connection with the Guard at all and were only a group of girls who hadn't the faintest idea whether anyone would come for me or not. They believed though. Whether or not the message was directly from Guard officials, they believed.

Slumping back into bed, I curl up under the covers. One of the few nice things about Whitefire has always been the thick blankets. But right now, I do anything to have a single moment alone under the threadbare sheets of my home in the Stilts. It wouldn't matter if I was laying in the dirt, or the snow, just anywhere but in these silky palace sheets. Pounding footsteps often pass down the corridor and with each time my heartbeat increases. The next individuals to walk down the hall could be the Sentinels ordered to deliver me to the bridge.

And at last, the door creaks open. I lurch up from the bed, ready to drag my last minutes out as long as possible. But no Sentinels clothed in the colors of the Burning Crown, armed with gigantic guns. Only timid servant girls, who all wear frowns on their faces.

One of the girls steps forward. "We've been sent to prepare you," she whispers, never taking her gloomy eyes off the floor. Sooner than I thought. "Change into your dress." She gingerly carries the dress into the bathroom and motions for it. "Then we'll do your hair and makeup."

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, my eyes catch on a pair of black leggings folded neatly on the sink counter. Those weren't there before, one of the maids must have put them there with the dress. But why?

Because when escaping or in battle, dresses are not proper fighting garb. And I will be fighting today. A wide grin spreads across my face as I pull my leggings on, and then the bulky dress. While pessimism still haunts me, optimism blooms within my chest like a fresh spring flower. When I walk out of the tiny bathroom, a couple of the makeup and hair girls twitch their eyes, as though to give me a little wink.

When the maids apply the makeup, they don't paint my cheeks and hands with white paste. They let my natural golden brown skin show through, applying a deep red lipstick, pink blush, and thick, black mascara. They pull my hair into a low bun, brushing my neck. While I should think about how this will be what I look like when I am poisoned, stabbed, or burned, I don't. This is what I will wear when I stand before the boy king when he is powerless and weak.

For a moment, the servant girls and I stare at my complexion in the mirror. "Thank you," I murmur, offering them a warm smile through the reflection. They all nod solemnly, hints of happiness splattered across their faces. A couple of seconds later, they skitter out the door, enveloping me in solitude. It won't be long now, I think bitterly as I pace around the room. No matter what happens today, one thing I'm certain of is that this will be my last visit to this room. No more silent stone, no more imprisonment. In some way, I will be free. My gaze darts back and forth around the room. The wall where I smashed countless plates has little chips in the paint, and the bed I spent endless hours laying and having nothing but my own thoughts to entertain me, still stands in the same place. Nothing looks any different than it did all those months ago.

A single Sentinel bangs open my door. I turn to face him as shivers rattle throughout my bones, into my nerves, until they reach the surface of my skin. It's not necessary for him to speak; when his stance gives me everything I need to know.

It's time.

Sentinels and Arvens flank me, creating a diamond formation. Twenty or so total guide me through the weaving palace walls, guarding me as though an assassination would be attempted on me. Or perhaps a rescue. We make sharp turns, the Sentinels giving me shoves if I don't move fast enough. I hold my head high and lace my fingers together, feigning calmness. The guards lead me through just about every hallway I have seen as if they were giving me a farewell tour. We pass conference rooms, servant chambers, and sitting rooms. The sitting rooms I see are like a punch to the heart. Cal gave me dance lessons in a sitting room similar to the ones we pass now back in Summerton. That moment he pressed his lips against mine was the moment I realized who I loved. We pass a specific room I remember all too well. Cal cornered me there, asking why I had been avoiding him. I snapped at him, telling him he was nothing different than all the other silvers after he used a House Gliacon Sentinel to torture Farley. There he told me red and silver could never be equal, it was simply impossible. I could find a thousand more memories of him, but each one fractures a nerve. Because it's simply too painful, I keep my eyes aimed at my feet for the remainder of the walk.

I'm snapped from my haze as Sentinels and Arvens step to sides of the massive hallway we've stopped in. Diamond glass doors hulk before me, dark as night. The gates to the bridge, I realize. The Sentinels have stepped aside so that I am completely and utterly alone, but never far enough so that I could escape. The shimmering doors open with no hands, exposing me to hundreds of jeering silvers. And non-other than King Maven Calore, of the Nortan Burning Crown, stands in the center of the bridge, hands behind his back with a placid look painted over his face. I bet he's screaming inside.

The crowd turns absolutely silent, so quiet and I can hear the unsteady tap of my feet as I walk forward. I concentrate on Maven, never glancing to the sidelines. The boy king stares right back at me, his traditional black suit and blood red cape setting him apart from the bridge. We're mere meters apart now, but our eyes pierce into one another's, never blinking and never relenting. It's almost as if it were only a childish game, to see who would last longer. But under the circumstances, it's much more than that; it's far from a game. It's a competition for dominance, to prove the other will always be the weak one, the individual who can't possibly to stare at their opponent for a second longer. Neither of us looks away.

I stop feet from Maven, as he pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Mare Molly Barrow," he reads loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. "You have committed the following crimes. Seducing the Traitor Prince to turn against his own country. Interfering with government projects. Joining the terrorist group known as the Scarlet Guard. And committing mass murder of both silvers and reds on multiple accounts." Maven's voice is monotone, dripping of ice. I continue to stare at him. Liar. I broke your heart, and that's the only reason I'm standing here. "For this, you will face the death penalty."

A single tear trails down my cheek, leaving salty tracks. I glance around, looking for wrists bound in red fabric, but I don't see a single swath of red in the massive crowd. Sentinels push me down to kneel before Maven, but my eyes never leave his.

"Do you have any last words?" Maven asks.

"They know I love them," I speak about my family, friends, and Cal. "The people I despise already know it. And you King Maven, are nothing but a little boy who's been given a crown and has not the faintest idea on what to do with it. Your crown is bleeding, your Majesty. You are wearing a crown dripping of red and silver blood." For only a second or two, Maven's skillfully crafted mask cracks. But I see the shame in his eyes, the sadness of all he has done. And he knows I see it. "Rise, red as the dawn," I conclude, getting many shouts of anger from the crowd.

"Goodbye, Mare." Is all he says. Or perhaps it is all the energy and heart left to say.

I say nothing in response, only nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"The silver court has decided the way to your death. They have concluded it would be best for you to parish by the way of electricity. As if on cue, a Sentinel walks from his place on the side of the bridge, holding what seems to be a modified version of the clicker. A version that can kill.

I let out a strangled sound, as the Sentinel lumbers towards me, clicker in hand. More Sentinels come forward to back my arms and legs. Their grip is iron-hard, proving they're all strongarms; my legs can't move an inch, and my arms feel as though they have been soaked in cement. My breathing becomes heavy, like I was drowning in water, and couldn't swim up. The Sentinel presses the clicker against the base of my neck, and Maven's lips tilt downward.

"Do it," I command in between sobs. "Order them to kill me. I promise I will haunt you for the rest of eternity," I spit, tears spilling from my eyes quicker now.

"It'll be better without you here," Maven murmurs. "It'll only be a blink." Why he's reassuring me of a painless I death, I don't know.

"I hate you," I whisper. "You are nothing, not even a monster."

Those are the last words that come out of my mouth before I'm flying. But not in the dying sense, I'm really flying. Someone's arms wrap around the waist, and we're soaring through the sky, towards a plane. Bitter cold snow punches my face, numbing it. However, I'd take an avalanche over the bridge any day.

We land gracefully in the cockpit, and I look around at my surroundings. Ella, Harrick, the newbloods I rescued, and even Farley. She didn't let down her deal. I'm alive.

"Thank you," is all I'm able to muster. The sudden shock of being safe paralyzes me.

But I drop to the floor when I see the figure staring at me in the corner. Cal.


	27. Chapter 27

**Mare**

My eyes rake over every inch of him, desperately looking for a flaw. It's a glamour, I think. It has to be. His red-gold eyes lock with mine, captivating me. His short-cut black hair sticks out messily, and bags hang under his eyes. Kissable lips are slightly parted, as though to say something. This couldn't possibly be real.

"How?" I breathe, taking in my surroundings. The aircraft isn't big, only having a few rows of chairs. The seats themselves are shabby, meaning this must be an older model of plane. The taller of the group on board is forced to hunch shoulders and duck their heads to avoid hitting the ceiling, including Cal and few of the rescued newbloods. Cal hesitantly walks forward, crouching on the ground next to me; he tucks a tendril of hair behind my ear that had fallen from my bun. "He said he had captured you," I explain, replacing Maven's name with he. Monsters shouldn't be named. "How did you escape?" I hold back the rest of my accusatory words. The dark, cynical part of me contemplated whether any of it was true. For all one knows, Maven could've just feigned my rescue so he could keep me all to himself, locked away just like Iris had been. But this time, only Maven would know I hadn't escaped. The plane could simply be a cruel joke, played by a cruel boy.

But when Cal presses his lips to my forehead, my doubts are washed away with nothing but a single kiss. A whisper couldn't take away Maven's love, and a whisper most certainly couldn't make me feel this. No illusionist could impersonate Cal, with his bronze eyes so full of love. For one moment in my life, nothing is a lie. Not a drop of betrayal, intrigue, or hate. One of the few things that I'm absolutely certain of is that Cal loves me, and I love Cal.

Cal opens his mouth, ready to speak. But Farley is the one who explains everything. "A couple of days ago we took over a small town just outside of Archeon. Rounded up the silver officers who hadn't been directly on the battlefield, and locked them up. And in the midst of searching for all those silvers, who do we find? The fire prince," Farley shifts positions crossing her arms uncomfortably. She doesn't dare look directly at me, her eyes always darting around, straying from a leather seat to one of the light panels affixed to the ceiling. Although it was short and curt, Farley's letter struck a nerve when I read it. She felt genuinely bad about her betrayal and wanted redemption. In hindsight, I feel mortified that I attempted to murder Farley and didn't bat an eye when she was perceived to be dead. "-locked up, manacles and all in the tiny little cottage that was tucked into the edge of the forest."

"Makes sense," I mumble, turning my head towards her. "He kept Cal at a convenient distance to always watch over, but never close enough so we had the chance of meeting if he escaped or if I went snooping." I glance over to the strongarm girl who ripped apart handcuffs back in the science wing; and then to Ella, who was lounging on one of the old, worn seats, sparks playing at her fingertips. It has only been a matter of days, but Ella's wellness had drastically improved. The bags under her eyes had diminished, and her skin was no longer sunken; her face was full of light, with a healthy glow to it. And although her hair had been shaved off, electric blue strands cascading down her back. With her wig, Ella looked as though she had never been touched. But then again, I knew the trauma that could take place inside palace walls; a few days and a wig wouldn't erase her memories. "After all, I did go snooping, that's how I found these guys," I finish, a fake smile on my lips. Perhaps no amount of time could truly erase the amount of damage given to me during my six-month stint at Whitefire.

"Speaking of snooping, Harrick delivered those vials to Ada you discovered. She didn't have much time to analyze them, given it's been only three days, but you've given us quite the advantage. We've mutated the vaccine that takes away abilities into a fluid that can be absorbed through flesh. And that adrenaline stuff?" Farley laughs at the prospect. "There's no doubt we'll win the war." My heart flutters with her last words. Diana Farley believes we can win the war. And perhaps I believe it too.

"So you've created a liquid to take away Sentinel's powers? Arvens?" The possibility of Arvens being weak and useless forces a grin to my face. "Him?" I add another person to the question, and Farley nods, this time looking in my general direction.

"Prepare, Mare Barrow. The end is near," Farley whispers, as understanding and an alliance passes silently between us.

*****

"We're attacking today?" My mouth hangs open as Farley explains Monfort's and the Scarlet Guard's plan.

"It seems sudden, I know. But Monfort and Guard leaders have been planning this date for months. Perhaps even years. It just so happened that bastard Maven wanted to execute you on the same day. As for those serums you've given the Scarlet Guard, that was just pure luck."

I blink a couple of times with her explanation. "But how could you possibly manufacture enough serums in time? It's only been three days, Farley. I gave Harrick one of each, and you're saying you've multiplied a few ounces into thousands of doses."

"We've found newbloods who call themselves duplicators. You'd be amazed to see how quickly we came up with enough of that stuff. We've taken over the town where Cal was held hostage and turned it into a makeshift military base. The king's army has been attempting to reclaim the town, they know what we intend to do, but they haven't been successful." Farley crosses her arms with a smug, victorious look upon her face. "We named it Newtown, to symbolize the new dawn. Monfort has sent tens of thousands to the base, and all available Guard members have gathered there. We've even had reds march in, and ask to join." Farley glances at the plain brown watch attached to her wrist. "Troops will begin attacking in about five hours, and soon enough Whitefire will be ours."

"I can't believe we're attacking today, I had no idea how soon it would be."

"You know how the Guard works, Mare. The less we know the better. The less we know, the less silver whispers could possibly find out."

Silver whispers. Farley is a silver whisper, and yet she refers to her own kind in the third person. "Why didn't you tell me, Farley?" I ask the question no one else is willing to ask, not that I wish to ask either. "We always find a way. I would've never let that man lay a finger on Clara." So much time spent running and strategizing I haven't been given a moment to think about Farley's betrayal. "And as for you," I look pointedly at Cal. "How could you keep a secret so big like that from me?"

"Your life was on the line," Cal rumbles, clenching the arm rests angrily. "She claimed she would whisper her way into my own mind, and have me murder you just like...." Cal trails off, not bothering to finish his own sentence. But inside of our minds, we all know Cal was thinking of his own father in the moment.

"Empty threats," Farley mumbles. "I wouldn't have made you do that, Cal. I may be silver, but I'm not like Maven's mother. I simply played off your love for her," Farley says, tears trailing down her face. "and I knew you wouldn't risk it. You're a soldier, Calore. You've been made to take orders, not give them."

That was that. Farley made the safest choice she could in the moment. She was only protecting her child. And Cal was merely protecting me. "I forgive you," telling them as I grip their hands. "both of you."

*****

As we exit the tiny plane, a small town encompasses my vision. Ordinary streets crisscross one another, the tar cracking in various places from years of wear and tear. Tiny houses, meant for reds line the streets; the houses each differ slightly with shingles falling off the tops of roofs, and decaying paint splattered on the siding in neutral colors. Just another pathetic town, meant for measly and unimportant reds.

But the people who train on the streets, in the grass and even on the roofs of the small houses say otherwise. Reds perform hand to hand combat on tar, knocking each other to the ground with roundhouse kicks. When sparring sessions are finished they offer each other hearty grins, pulling their partners up to their feet. Newbloods train in areas further away from reds, sparring on rooftops or empty groves of grass. Windweavers create small hurricanes, although I suspect they could conjure larger. Nymphs roll waves towards their opponents, and their competition fights back with a skill of their own. The small town doesn't look so bad with all the warriors battling one another, smiles of glee worn on faces. I'm certain they're possessing the same thought I have.

We'll be free soon.

The soldiers stop their training as I pass them; many of them giving short nods of acknowledgment, and others offering long gazes and smiles of admiration. I realize that I'm no longer the girl who had red blood but yet was engaged to a prince. Today I am the woman who aided the rebellion deeply, possibly the key to winning the war. I gave them the power to wield the Silver's own weapon.

Farley soon breaks off from the group, as do the newbloods, leaving only Cal and I. Hand in hand, Cal leads me to a transport. Sitting down inside the chunky, black vehicle, I stare at Cal intently. "I missed you. I wasn't even sure you were alive."

"You shouldn't have worried. You were the one at the mercy of the king. I was fine." Cal switches his gaze between me and the road, smiling bitterly. "I let him take you again. I promised I would always protect you, and never let you fall into his hands. And now I've let it occur twice."

"There was nothing you could've done. Either time," I add, taking a deep breath of the harsh late November air in. The cold, bitter air that you choke on if you breathe too deeply enters my lungs. The iciness paints the walls of my throat, but I as I cough up the vicious air, I thank mother nature. The cold air is a pleasant change from the suffocating one of my silent room at Whitefire Palace. "There was nothing you could've done," I repeat.

As we finish our conversation, the transport comes to a stop at a large bricked building. The estate's front is lined with marble pillars, dead vines winding around the columns and up the sides of the building. Greenwardens used to own this home.

Entering the building, I'm greeted by the Monfort twins, as well as Davidson; the brothers give me warm smiles and Davidson crosses his arms gruffly but offers a half a grin.

The twins speak first. "I see you've rescued Miss Barrow," they comment in unison, a strange attribute of their ability that I don't believe I'll ever get used to.

"I assume you're ready to fight the final battle?" Davidson asks.

"Of course, and I'm ready to kill him."


	28. Chapter 28

**Mare**

"You're sure you have it in you to kill him?" Cal asks as we dress in thick, black battle clothes. They've given us bulky, bulletproof jackets to wear in battle, and pants that are nearly too heavy to fight in.

"I've asked myself that far too many times." My fingers absentmindedly trace over the rough edges of my brand. For the longest time, I kept it there to remind me exactly who Maven is; but after discovering his newest sins, that last string of hope snapped. The brand wasn't needed anymore. My memories were enough. "I won't hesitate, I promise. Will you hesitate?" I peer at Cal intently, curious to know his answer.

He slowly ties up his boots, meticulously weaving the laces in and out of rings. "Six months." He speaks of the time I was held as a prisoner to Maven. "And if it had been his way, it would've been an eternity." Cal's words make me wince at the possibility. An eternity locked in Whitefire, wasting away until I am no longer myself. The hours of throwing plates, sitting on that plush bed and having only two options: scream until you believe no one will ever hear you, or spend days at a time locked inside of your own head, with only thoughts as company. "That person sitting on his slab of silent stone, high and mighty with a crown on his head," Cal stops and momentarily lowers his eyelids, slowly blinking. "Is not my brother. Maven has been gone for a lengthy amount of time now." My heart spasms hearing his words, which I know are true.

"I suppose so," I whisper, taking a drawn-out breath. "He's gone," I say more to myself than Cal.

*****

From the monitor inside the plane, we watch chaos reign down in Caesar's Square. Maven looks more tired than usual; with noticeable gray around his eyes and a thinned-out face, bones just under his pale skin. "The lightning girl, otherwise known as Mare Barrow will be recaptured, and brought to justice." The king speaks lazily and robotic, as though he just woke up from a long nap. "The rebels known as the Scarlet Guard have reclaimed her, using a newblood with an ability we were not aware of. Silver houses have no fear; the red rebellion is weak and crumbling, and will soon perish. It is a miracle they have lasted this long." Maven lies, with a neutral expression painted across his face. Him and I, the guard and silver houses are all well aware the Scarlet Guard is not weak and is a real threat. Reporters scream questions towards the king, which Maven ignores altogether. With his army of loyal Sentinels, he's marched back to the safety of his grand palace. Whitefire won't be safe for much longer, though.

Whitefire holds not a single memory of happiness, only thoughts of torture, loneliness, and overall sadness come to mind as I envision the sparkling palace, glittering in the golden sunlight. Evangeline once ordered me to let Whitefire burn. When the final battle is over and all goes as planned, the diamondglass will turn to ash and every room will be decimated.

Still watching the monitor, I watch the silver's futile attempts to question the king. Sentinel after Sentinel pushes them down, creating a domino effect. We're going to let them kill each other. The words echo in my mind, bouncing off the walls of my brain until it seems as though one-hundred voices are screaming. The words no longer hold the same meaning; Samos, Calore, and Cygnet were meant for the words once, the royal families. Now all of the silvers turn against one another, blaming each other for the pain I've caused. Silvers will yell at silvers, screeching how they're houses should've been strong enough. High houses will blame each other for their families deaths.

I was the one who slaughtered one-hundred Sentinels with a single thought. They couldn't have protected themselves against a blow of white-hot lightning of that magnitude. But they don't know that. They have no idea how powerful a newblood can become with a double-dose of power enhancement.

The once powerful Nortan silvers will tear each other apart, oblivious to the fact they're destroying themselves. All the while the Scarlet Guard ties dark red bands around our wrists, the color of my blood. Red's won't be the ones to bleed today, though.

Farley exits the cockpit, hands on her hips; like the rest of us, she wears a scarlet band around her wrist, nearly painful in contrast to her white skin. Her skin as white as any other silver's, different from how it used to look. Every day before the truth was revealed she painted her skin to look like a red; scarlet blood cells supposedly beneath the surface of the flushed skin. In a sort, I feel her pain. For weeks, palace maids would arrive in my chambers at the crack of dawn; they'd tug me out my too-plush bed, and brush layers of thick, white paste over my dark skin.Farley catches my gaze. "What are you looking at?" She askes the question, though unnecessary as she's a whisper.

I tell her anyway; there's no point in lying to a whisper. "You know. Your skin. You look just like them." And of course she does, after all, she is one of them.

Farley's expression tells a tale of hurt and sadness. "I'm not like the others, Mare. I hope one day I can gain your trust back." Farley's tone doesn't imply snarkiness or cruelty. Only yearning.

*****

We jump from the sky, simultaneously raining shiny silver bullets down on the high houses and Sentinels. We decided it was best to make an entrance from above, rather from the tunnels; those underground caves have often given us nothing but bad luck. The flying girl who became my savior today now soars at a gut-wrenching pace towards Caesar's Square, the ground growing closer every second. Her elbows hook my armpits awkwardly as my right-hand clutches a handgun. My shots are disastrous, a combination of the high speed we've been moving at and the blustery bitter wind crashing into my face like a thousand sewing needles.

I'll discard the gun the second I get the chance. Violet lighting would already be shooting down from the sky if it was my choice; but from this distance, the chances of hitting a friend are just as possible as striking a foe. Bolts of electricity are far larger than bullets.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

The flying girl releases her grip on me, and I plunge towards the marble floor of the square. The jolt of impact on my elbows and knees sends the gun from my hand into a nearby fountain. Good. Mere seconds tick by, and the battle's body count doubles; the Scarlet Guard will show no mercy this evening, I see. More soldiers with red bands around wrists rush out of the tunnels, others seeming to appear out of thin air; it's apparent now that we've used every method possible to arrive at Whitefire, not just airplanes.

Actions slow as I watch them from afar. Tirana Osanos, a girl I confronted just days ago is stabbed in the gut by a man, eyes, and mouth wide with horror and shock. An Eye I recognize from court takes a metal pipe in the leg then another following in his heart. I suppose he didn't see that one coming. In the corner of my vision, an inferno begins to blaze, strengthing as more Sentinels draw towards it. Cal won't need my help, he's a natural warrior. Meanwhile, his brother is not; Maven cowers in his grand palace, waiting for his precious train to save him. No one will save him today, and I'll personally make sure of it.

Pain vaults me away from my reverie, as blood springs from my shoulder. Sonya Iral opposites me, silent as a rock, wearing a wicked smirk across that smug face.

I decide I might as well wear a mask along with her. "You missed my heart, Sonya. Someone's a little rusty."

Sonya barks out a harsh laugh, though we both know nothing's funny about it. "I never miss. Just a little warmup, Barrow." One of a silver's poorest qualities. Overconfidence is always their downfall.

"Me either," I reply before whirling small bolts of electricity- yet big enough to murder- at her. Silks have excellent speed and agility, so it's important I don't wear myself out; we could battle for days otherwise. She whizzes past me in circles, constantly changing the direction of my aim. As if it's a game. While my back's turned, she skids to the smooth marble floor, kicking out her leg and jamming it into the back of my knees.

Sonya's fast, but not as fast as a swift. The first mistake: making contact with a living lighting rod; the second her leg makes contact with my body, I direct electricity to my knees, shocking her and brings the both of us down. I recover quickly, while Sonya lies twitching in the center of the very square Iris wed Maven in. Her eyes glow with the same shock Tirana's did, but also ask for forgiveness, for mercy. My lip twitches, as I decide her fate.

She's no older than twenty-five, still just a girl at heart; she has so much of her life ahead of her. Like everyone, she's was once a ball of clay, waiting to be molded; as a silver, she's been molded into the same monster so many of them have become. But clay can shift.

On the other hand, since the day I've known her, I've despised her. She was the one who caught me in the act of escaping Whitefire during my captivity, dragging me back to my prison, smirking all the way.

Though I suppose it no longer matters- the light in her eyes has faded considerably, the tremors still raking through her, and her skin is just a shade paler than it used to be. "Nevermind," I mutter.

Along the way, I encounter few others who have personal vendettas against me. Those who do make their work sloppy, their anger overpowering training. I take Cal's old wisdom into account, never killing unless necessary. But electricity's a fickle thing- always changing, never quite getting the level perfect. For all I know, half of them are dead; I tread a very thin line between unconsciousness and death when in battle.

Finally, I approach the main gates of the palace, where Sentinels and Houses alike ward off the red rebellion. They've hastily discovered they need to work together to win this battle. Despite their efforts, the silver's numbers dwindle, more and more corpses adding to the plethora of dead. The reds thrive, newblood or not alive with battle cries as they barge through guards into castle grounds.

My heart rolls with thunder as the blue sky darkens with clouds and newly formed ash. Lighting of varying colors reigns down before us, signaling Ella and the other electrons are present. The heat of the lightning turns the sour wind humid, warm with sweat.

My arm brushes upon something hard in a zipped pocket. A vial with a cork is revealed, containing none other than the power-enhancing drug. Taking a quick glance, I notice no one is approaching me before I take a longer gaze at the looming palace. The building stretches five stories above the ground, every level gleaming with diamond glass. In its own right, Whitefire is a work of art, an architect's masterpiece.

But underneath its skin, it was pure ugliness. A Stilts home was easily one thousand times grander in its own way.

Downing the vile, I make a promise to myself.

I will let this place burn, it's king along with it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Mare**

As the final drops of the contents from the vial drip down my throat, power surges through me similar to that of a tsunami. Vigor and strength blossom from deep inside of me, coursing through my bones, to the nerves, and then all the way to the outer layers of my skin. Without a blink, lightning arrives from the blackened clouds. Though I can create my own electricity, I draw dynamism force from the palace, until I feel no more. The few lights that continue to illuminate the courtyard flicker before dying, enveloping us in near blackness. Fickle, but continuous bolts of multi-colored lightning continue to act as a source of light; the occasional fireball paired along with it, flying untamably across my line in vision.

A masked Sentinel, garbed in the hues of the Burning Crown lumbers towards me, a torch in hand. Swift, I quickly discover the skill he possesses. Before I can so much as bring my hand up, pain sparks in my abdomen, the torch now on the stone ground, quickly fizzling out. Instinctively, one hand flies to my stomach, the other sending out a sloppy bolt that smacks into the wrought-iron gate that leads to the palace. It didn't miss my target by inches. Feet. Sloppy, I mentally slap myself.

Pulling through the agony, my second-hand releases my grip, this time sending a shock accurately. The Sentinel flies backward a couple feet, yet manages to land kneeling. Like quicksilver, the man is up in mere seconds, preparing another rod of flames. Hurtling towards my heart like a freshly sharpened knife, at an astonishing rate, the torch nearly burns me once more. But at the very last second, I sidestep the projectile, gifting him my own dangers. The Sentinel lands on his back this time, the air running away from his lungs. He struggles to bounce back onto his feet, but to no avail.

"A torch, really?" I ask him, glancing around me to make certain no threats are present. "I've dealt with flames more times than I could count for you, and have been scorned even more." Physically and metaphorically. Maven's sickly warm touch, growing in heat, gracing down my collarbone until branded. His words often even more painful than his touch. You could've been my red queen, his words chastise me. And then there's the other prince; the flame. His oddly warm touch in the marketplace, eventually transforming into an inferno of passion. Then the heartbreak, which burned more than anything else ever could. For months, I held onto that strand of hope- as thin as a spider's silk- that Maven wasn't absolute pure evil, that I could still love him. Yet all that time, I never realized all the love I had ever needed was laying right next to me on that small cot at Notch. And then he left me.

A sudden urge to get to Maven sooner grasps at me, and I send a killing blow to my Sentinel.

*****  
"Have you found him yet?" I bark my question at a group of warriors who had just cleared a large sector of the palace. Usually, I'd try to speak more politely, but today kindness wouldn't allow me Maven's head.

"No Barrow, we haven't. Next time remember your talking to individuals above you. Not your employees!" The newblooded man gives me a sour look before herding his team onward.

"Sorry," I mumble, before rushing down the hallway. Over fifteen minutes we've been searching, yet to no avail has there been sighting of the king. This time he wasn't so lucky to escape via the underground train; the Guard disabled it hours ago. Every known entrance to the outside world has been barricaded and guarded, leaving no chance for the king to escape. This time it won't be a lie. I'm not leaving this place unless I leave behind his corpse- or mine.

My boots leave haunting clicks against the cold stone, as my feet progress down the deep hallway. Tall and dark diamondglass windows contour the wall to my right, tapestries between each sheet of glass, forming an elegant pattern. The diamond glass is dull and nearly black, usually meant to hide the palace's inner-workings from outsiders. But perhaps today, the windows hold a new purpose; the glass is meant to obscure the horrors of the roaring battle- raging just outside these walls- from the innocent eye. My question is: Who could possibly remain innocent while dwelling inside such a mangled home?

Perhaps no one ever has. I certainly didn't.

The continuous sounds of my feet marching along resound in my eardrums as my eyes glance over every feasible hiding place, no matter how foolish. A pair of quivering black boots poking out from behind a velvet curtain? The shadow prince taking home in the shadows of the windows? Or perchance a crack in the floor, leading to an underground bunker. All the while, lightning pulses larger and larger in my angry hands.

"Mare!" Farley rushes around the corner, making me start.

"What? Did you find him?" A sudden thought emerges from the back of my mind I've been trying so terribly hard to compress. "Did he escape?"

Farley lets out a hybrid noise, a cross between a laugh and a groan. "Of course not. You know that's not feasible. It's quite impossible. But we discovered a note in his chambers, perched right atop the bathtub rim." Farley hands me a cream colored scrap of paper, rips at the corners. "I'm sorry, but I had to read it. Security purposes."

Her last words float into my ears and right back out the other side. The note was placed on the bathtub, in the same space Maven and I last spoke before my escape. The memory that pains me the most to remember.

"What are you waiting for? Read it!"

Shaking, bloodstained fingers from war unfold the thick parchment, as I clench my teeth together. The same handwriting I read from the piece of paper a murdered baby once held lines the pages, in a poem format.

Little Lighting Girl, come to the place where we ate our last meal, and where my last thread of love was shorn. Where we shared out final kiss, real or not. It is there you shall receive your final wish, to execute me, as you have wanted, for so very long.

"Do you know where that is?" Farley asks me as though she's asking a child, so often confused and scared. Sometimes that's all we truly are. Children, who need to be cared for and loved. And I suppose that's what I look like right about now, with my unfocused stare and frown plastered onto my mouth.

"Yes, Farley. I do believe I know exactly where he is." As I acknowledge his location, I feel the electricity grow stronger within me, thunder growling in the distance. "But don't follow me. Order your men away from the diamond-glass balcony, on the west side of the palace. Tell them to get as far away as they can. I can guarantee you that it will be a war storm."

*****

Men and women charge down the corridors, opposite direction as me, back to the battlefield. Each step I take is one closer to the boyking's death. One stride closer to the closure I desire to have someday. The happiness I've longed for all my life.

On my left, I notice Ella with her bright blue hair bouncing upon her shoulders. Ella's gleeful expression melts into something much more violent when she notices me. She grabs me the collar, before telling me, "I hope it hurts him. An infinite number of times worst than he hurt me." 

"Hell is too good for him. I promise it will." My words are made of venom, poisonous to the touch. A single sentence, summarizing the hatred I've held for that boy for far too long.

Ella lets go of me, before scurrying off with the rest of the crowd.

My heart beats to the rhythm of my sprint, ever growing, ready to explode. Though it's futile, I decide to focus on my feet, each one flying over the other, nearly fast enough to trip over.

*****

Before I know it, daunting crystal doors tower before me, daring me to open them. One hand on the iron handle, I glance behind me. Two men stand at each access point; Farley refused to send everyone away, for my personal safety. I told her I could take care of myself, but she insisted. I find my hand tugging open the hefty door, but the weight doesn't matter, not with the power enhancer or the pure fury I'm running on. I slip through the small crack I've created for myself, and just half a second later, the space is closed once more.

"It's devastatingly poetic, really. We were the ones who created you. We taught you everything you needed to know to destroy us." Maven's back faces me as he looks down at the warzone below us.

"Speaking of poems, I had no idea you were a poet," I speak of his verse leading me to his location.

"I'm not," he whispers as if it were a secret. "I simply figured it would be better than a note. I've left you far too many notes."

"Why do this? You could've fled, like the coward you're supposed to be!" I blurt my words, finding it's too difficult to think about what I next say.

"I've taken so much from you. Your brother. Six months of existence. And enough trauma to last a lifetime. So I've decided to not be the coward. You may kill me, Mare Barrow, and I will not fight you. If you do not, I will be executed anyway; I'm sure my brother will make sure of it."

"If you're not a coward, face me. I wish for my eyes to be the final thing you see before death." The same eyes that he has ignited so much doubt, worry, and suffering in.

Hesitation drifts through the air like a bad odor, distasteful to anyone. But finally, "Very well," Maven utters, possible regret in his tone.

He slowly rises as a dead man should, most likely consumed with so many thoughts. Was it stupid of him to not flee, and instead face his worst enemy? Or perhaps he has come to terms with his decision and instead is imagining what he'll face after this life. I wonder that now.

Maven's blue eyes meet mine, so depressed. A breath of cold air escapes my mouth, leaving behind a cloud. He looks nothing like the boy who tortured me, and so much more like the boy I used to know. The boy I fell in love with. His eyes are gentle and kind. All of the medals he cheated to get no longer pinned to his suit. Instead, he dons a simple white shirt and black pants; something that a king would never wear. No tears adorn his face and no hint of ever weeping at all.

"Why haven't you cried? Aren't you scared?"

Maven chuckles before tucking his hands into pants pockets. "I've never feared death. And I've never feared your lightning; I've known for quite a while it would be your hands that I die at. I think you're the one who fearful of what's to come."

"What do you mean? Did Jon tell you before he left?" I ask, thirsty for answers.

"No. I just figured you would never allow anyone else to be the cause of my death."

"Of course I wouldn't," I voice my final words to him, as I draw power from the sky, myself, and the depths of my soul. Too much power won't be enough. My bolt must be strong enough to inflict enough pain to balance the amount he's caused me; I worry this task is impossible.

Thunder rolls in the distance, louder than I've ever heard. Violet lightning continues to pour down from the massive grey clouds I've created. My right-hand raises above my head, preparing to send the killing blow. The strike that I once believed I could never make because of an invisible thread of love. That thread has long since snapped.

One thick beam of light shoots out from my hand, across the way, until crashing into Maven's chest. My scream pierces through all other sounds, until it is the only thing I hear. His old words echo through my head. I'll make the others scream for you, Mare, every last one. He never won, it was only ever I, who screamed.

Maven's mouth forms an O shape, and his eyes are wide; though it's not Maven anymore, only his corpse. Yet I continue to fire, like an automatic gun that cannot stop- until it runs out of bullets.

Silence encompasses me as my screams die in my throat. Warm arms wrap around me, lifting me up, as my own legs can no longer support themselves.

"He's gone, Mare. Forever."


	30. Epilogue

***Six months later* **

**Mare**

Soft, golden light filters through flimsy white curtains, rousing me. Wiping the sleep away from the rims of my eyes, I make an attempt to get out of bed to get a drink of water; however, strong arms pull me back into the cushy mattress.

"Was that an effort to get away from me?" Cal asks, teasing.

"Another failed endeavor," I reply, letting out a mock-sigh. "You know how much I despise you."

Cal lets out a faint chuckle, before pulling me in close. My face rests on his chest, radiating warmth. Not that I need it though, as it's June now. This last week has been pleasantly hot, always accompanied by a balmy breeze. Not a cloud in the sky anymore, the sun always napping high above us. In an odd sense, life has become strange. The war ended in early December of last year, and ever since then, life has been different for me. Since I've been able to speak, I've known how my life would play out. It seemed that no matter what path I would choose, it would be a losing situation. And now, I'm at peace. Maven is dead, and Norta shall become a democracy.

"You know we should probably get going," I explain. "The polls open in an hour." Today we're voting for official members to govern Norta, as well as a leader. Farley and Davidson both opted to run for leader, and from recent predictions, the margins between frontrunners will be slim.

"And it's a fifteen-minute drive to the square. You're worried for nothing!"

I let out a sigh. Perhaps he's right; it's not as if Maven is going to claw himself out of the grave before elections. "Maybe. I just want to get there early."

"In case of what? A couple of silvers storm the area? Guards have been positioned around every corner in a hundred meter radius. Silencers too. We don't need a lightning show. That's for later."

I can't help but smile. Tonight we decided a giant festival would be held to commemorate the day Norta became a better place. Farley thought it would only be fitting if it ended with some makeshift fireworks. "Fine. But only ten more minutes."

"Well-"

I stop Cal before he persuades me further. "Ten."

"Fine. But I'm making the most of it." Cal flashes a wicked smile, crooked as ever. Before I can halt him, he's running his fingers over my obliques, and onto my stomach. I made the devastating mistake of allowing to him discover my weakness. I'm terribly ticklish.

An odd sound crawls out of my throat; a cross between a giggle and a scream. "Stop it!" I cry.

He replies with a simple "No." His respond walks a fine line between infuriating and endearing.

I echo his answer. Using a minuscule amount of power, I send electricity to my skin. In a disaster of tangled limbs, he instantly is stunned. Just enough time for me to get away from the madman, and skid out of the of the room, into the hallway.

Just a few days after the final battle, silver property was divided up among all of us, still leaving enough for silvers to live comfortably. Houses are in the process of being constructed for folk of all blood, but everyone has a temporary home for now. Cal and I reside at a greenwarden estate, just on the outskirts of the city. It's a large residence; much more than I've ever had, or for that matter, wanted. The place is comprised of three stories, including a basement, which seems to hold nothing but wine and cigars. On the first main level lies an ornate sitting room, a kitchen, and a den. Above are bedrooms, and a few luxury bathrooms. I first stepped into the home, vines with these magnificent multicolored flowers grew around every bend, even into a few cabinets and wrapping around bedposts. In a sense, it's a bit sad that those flowers and vines had to be clipped and torn away; but the greenwardens had been rather disgusted when asked to share their estate with us, and had chosen to forsake their property over sharing it. With no one to tend to the plants, it was simply best to let them go.

"You're going to pay for that." I hear Cal's voice resound down the hallway, and my feet find themselves shuffling faster. Down the polished wooden stairs, skipping every other one until my feet find the landing. I weave through the kitchen and slide over the marble island, knocking over a few spice containers. Into the sitting room, over the overstuffed chairs I've come to relish. And finally, I push through the grand front doors; enhanced with stained glass that creates a sort of kaleidoscope pattern. A subtle morning breeze greets me, sending chills down my back, all the way to my feet. But the coldness is compensated by the sun, just beginning to rise from the horizon, lighting up the Earth. However, I don't have much time to enjoy it, as I hear footsteps pattering towards me. So much for being sneaky. I slam the door behind me and sprint for the garden that sprawls out on the backside of there structure.

Curse my short legs; Cal's arms wrap around me in mere seconds, before sending us both flying into the wet morning dew grass. Cal pins me under him, our faces not four inches from one another's. He knits his eyebrows together in confusion. "Where were you planning on going?"

"I don't know. Away from you, I suppose." Cal's a good foot taller than I am, giving him an unfair advantage when it comes to sprinting. I gave up attempting to beat him a while ago.

We both chuckle, and for a few moments, we seem to be frozen in time. No one else around us, only a rare mockingbird flitting about from branch to branch. Surrounded by the greenest grass, and untainted buds of blooming flowers. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

"I think I finally understood why no one else wanted to live in the house with us," I say.

*****

Cal was right, we get to Caeser's Square with time to spare. Over these last months, they've done a good job of repairing the area, though I doubt it will ever be returned to its old glory. Today, however-the expanse is unrecognizable. Tens of people sit behind desks, scribbling on sheets of paper. Lines of people-every ethnicity of blood- stand behind those desks, waiting their turn to cast their vote. I can't even imagine how we pulled this off. All across the country, this same process is happening. It's an amazement, horror, and mystery that riots haven't broken out yet.

Farley rushes up to me, biting her lip so forcefully it's a wonder it hasn't begun to hemorrhage. Today she wears a pair of navy-blue dress pants, with a black blouse, and a pinstriped blazer to boot. When she first announced she was running for leader, I was starstruck; Farley's always preferred to be on the battlefield, in the thick of things. But to be fair, over time I came to realize she's been leading us all along, just not from behind a desk. Still, it's odd to see her in dress clothing, over a bulletproof jacket and army boots. "Yes. I'm wearing different clothing. But it's still rude to stare," Farley barks, reading my mind. Literally.

"Can you not? Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing you like this."

Her fingers go to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve stress. "No, it's me who should be sorry. My brain's going a thousand miles an hour, having to organize all of this. And the anticipation!" I'm tempted to tell Farley maybe her mind wouldn't be running so fast if she stopped looking into other's. But based on the dirty look she gives me, she already heard me.

Like water of a duck's back, I let it go. Farley doesn't need more topics to worry about. Farley follows me to one of the shorter lines, never letting her arms uncross. I can't help but laugh. "Calm down. This isn't life or death, Farley. You were more relaxed when that bastard froze your arm." I speak of the time when Farley was imprisoned; when I was still a princess. Though she escaped, I still wince at the memory. Cal did that. He ordered the torture. I have to remind myself that that was a lifetime ago; Cal nor I are the people we once were.

"A normal human-being would think that, wouldn't they?" Farley finally uncrosses her arms, letting them swing freely at her sides. "But all my life-despite what you may know about silvers- I was raised for battle. I wasn't a common silver, but I wasn't elite either. So my father and mother decided I would enroll in the war, to help the Lakelands find victory. They never saw the point in me becoming a lady when they could have a warrior." Farley smiles wistfully, most likely remembering her parents. Soon after Farley's true colors came out, I'm under the impression her father fled, daunted by the repercussions he was certain to face. And as for her mother, the little information I've gathered I assume to be true. Her mother died years ago when Farley was still a little girl; though she's never said, I assume she loved her mother very much. A mother's love is something special.

"I can't establish whether I'm more terrified of losing or winning. If I win, I'll have the constant pressure of keeping the scales balanced between the reds and silvers. The peace is already nervous between the country, always on the brink of collapsing. At least if I am defeated, I'll only have to face the shame of losing, instead of failing an entire population."

I shake my head scornfully. Every word that has excited Farley's mouth has been complete nonsense. "Don't be such a fool. You're lying to not only me but also yourself if you say things like that. And anyway, you have an entire council to seek wisdom from. And Cal, who was groomed to be a leader. And me." Farley's eye twitches as her eyelids squint together. I've observed this look before; she's searching my mind as though she perceives I'm lying to her. Finally, I can't handle it anymore. "Stop it," I snap. "Stop paging through my head as if I'm a book for you to read at your every will and whim."

Farley flinches and takes a step back, just as if I slapped her across the face. "I'm sorry," she mutters. "It's just that I've grown up with it. Old habits die hard." She recrosses her arms, slouching again. "But I couldn't help but notice. You plan on leaving the capital once things settle down. Yet you tell me you'll help me through governing."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Farley may be a whisper, with access to other's thoughts, yet it seems she can't find her own. "And I will. I will stay as long as you need me to. But I've known you for a couple of years now, and I have troubling thinking you'll need help for long. Everything will be alright. Now stop psyching yourself out, and grasp a few more votes to switch sides." I give her an encouraging grin.

She cracks an even wider smile, before gliding off to a nearby cluster of voters. The thoughts she pulled from the back of my head come rushing up to become foremost. I don't plan on staying in the capital forever; frankly, I hate everything this city has done to me, even if it is water under the bridge. Maybe someday in the future, we could retire to a nice, simple home in the country. Where wildflowers are never out of season, and rainbows ghost the horizon after every rain. I have no desire for a lifetime of politics and nonstop worry that more bloodshed will break out. I've had enough of both of those to last ten lifetimes. In hindsight, it seems so stupid that I would've ever wanted to bring children into this cruel world. But now, with the war over, it seems like a plausible idea for someday. _But not for awhile, _I tell myself. But someday, perhaps. And perhaps it still is a cruel world, even with the blood divide fading. Maybe I've just learned how to better protect myself and others from all of cruelty's beatings.

After a fifteen minute wait in line, the girl who had been ahead hands me a pen. I take my time to stroll to the metal desk, courtesy of Evangeline. I'll savor this moment and never forget it. The day I became truly, and utterly free.

*****

Evening has fallen upon us, the sky now a hue of dark blue. Sizeable bonfires light select patches of land, acting as the only source of light, besides for the occasional street lamp that hadn't collapsed in December. I now sit on the edge of the bridge with Giza, Bree, and Tramy. Cal wondered off elsewhere, perhaps to the palace. To get one last gaze at his father's portrait before they were seared to ashes. Not a fraction of Elara, but I despised his father. He was the very face of what I had been raised to hate. But I make an effort to look at him from Cal's perspective; a father as loving as any other, and so very proud of him. We both had had previous lives before we met one another, so I let him be, while I sit with my siblings.

Tramy and Bree sit on my left side, jokingly shoving each other with one arm, while the other clings to the substantial wire that connects the bottom and top halves of the bridge. Giza sits to my right, flexing her once broken hand while staring out at the fires contrasting the darkness. Her eyes glazed over awhile ago, probably get ideas for her next design. Tramy slams into me hard, my grip on the wire barely holding. I let out a grunt, but it's Giza who does the chastising. "Knock it off you goofs! The water's a lot colder than it looks. You won't be so sure of yourselves when you hit that stuff. And I'm not jumping in to save you." Giza's fibbing. No doubt she would dive straight in to save either one of them. She only puts up a facade.

My brothers each murmur apologies, before silence ensues. We're all brooding over the same subject. _Shade. _One sibling already dead, and Giza yells at the boys before another one makes some stupid mistake and isn't fast enough to escape death. Shade wasn't fast enough to avoid that long needle that was meant for me. Though it's been nearly two years, the wound is still raw. And this is just another spoon of salt to be added. I say what they're all thinking. "He should be here."

"Yes," Giza whispers. I hear the struggle in her voice, though it's a single word. Sometimes I forget I'm not the only one who deals with loss in this family; the entire country, for that matter.

"Don't think like that." Farley's voice sounds behind me. I flip my feet over the ledge until I'm facing her instead of the water. "He may be gone in this life, but I have a strong feeling we'll see him again someday. All of us."

I must be optimistic about this, so I decide to go by Farley's beliefs. "I'm sure we will." The topic is a bitter one, and I change it. "Have you heard about the results yet?"

She shakes her head. "Soon. I just needed some air in contrast from those stuffy palace rooms. And here I am, running into you four."

"Well then, that's perfect timing. I'll come back with you to hear the conclusion." I state, hopping down from the metal railing. "You guys coming?" I ask Tramy, Bree, and Giza.

For a moment, no one responds. "In a minute, it's too beautiful of a night to be cramped up in that palace all night," Tramy answers. Bree and Giza agree.

We take off on the long drive, and for a long while, quiet stalks us. Only the shrewd clomp of our shoes hitting the pavement, the only force warding off complete silence. It now seems inappropriate to bring up any subject, when Farley could only have her mind on one affair.

"How often do you think about him?" she queries.

My feet continue to move, yet all else stops. It takes me a few blinks to put together my answer. Everyday. Many times a day. Before I go to bed, and when I wake. All of those answers could be reasonable replies. Instead, "Enough for it to still sting when his name is said."

Farley's eyelids blink briskly, her efforts futile to the outcome. Tears still drip down off her lashes onto her cheeks. Quickly than they came, the streaks are wiped away via Farley's hand.

"Don't cry. You said it yourself we'll see him again."

Something inside of her breaks. "Someday isn't soon enough, Mare. What you've felt with Cal is nothing of the caliber I feel with the loss of Shade. Cal may have betrayed you, but at least deep down there was always a part of you- no matter how silly- that knew he could come back. Shade is dead. And he will never come back, no matter how much I want him to, or even how much he might want to. Hell, he probably found some nice dead girl already."

"If you think he could ever do that to you, you're the one who's silly. He would never! You're not thinking straight, election and all." I retort, defending Shade's honor.

She shakes her head back and forth, trying to jumble her thoughts back into place. "You're right. The stress of everything these last few months. I almost feel bad for previous monarchs in keeping their citizens in line. But the real reason I took this stroll wasn't that of the stuffy air. Cal took it upon himself to announce that there was to be a couple's dance in five minutes. I froze up and left. I couldn't possibly watch all of them, smiling and twirling."

My brow wrinkles in confusion. "He announced a couple's dance while I wasn't there?"

Farley lets out a chortle. "If you think he has a secret lover, you're mistaken. He thought you were there, ready to dance with him. Maybe I should've stayed just to see the embarrassment in his eyes when he would be forced to dance with some old lady."

My laugh follows hers. "I'm glad his humiliation makes you feel better."

*****

When we slip into the ballroom, it looks nothing like it used to; just like Caesar's Square. Individuals mill throughout the area, only a few dancing, and those who are look extremely intoxicated. Red, black, and silver flags no longer hang on walls in the massive space, instead replaced with a new design of both silver and red. An orchestra plays in an edge of the grand room, barely noticeable in all the chattering conversation. Down the same staircase I used at the masquerade, and into the storm of people. I hunt for a head of black hair, to find Cal. To promise him a dance to make up for the one I missed and to harass him for starting a couples dance while I was missing.

I find Evangeline first. She grabs me by the shirt collar and drags me off to the corner where the band plays. I slap her hand away. "What do you want?"

She speaks calmly, different from the way she dragged me over here. "I'm sure you know my father is on the waiting list to be judged before this new council of yours-"

I cut her off. "First of all, it's not my council. It's Norta's. Not mine. Now if you expect me to influence the jury to let your father go free-"

"Absolutely not. Precisely the opposite." Her expression softens. "I yearn for the man to rot. Death is too good for him." Evangeline's face hardens once again, immediately bloodthirsty. "It was his idea for me to become betrothed to Cal. Not mine, I assure you. So I beg of you, Barrow. Deliver him a fate worse than death." And just like that, she's gone.

To no one in particular, I say, "I will."

*****

Soon afterward, Cal finds me standing in the same corner, churning Evangeline's words over in my head.

"Are you okay Mare?" His words snap me back to reality, my eyes coming back up to meet his.

I offer him an unconvincing smile. "Yes. Everything's fine."

Cal quirks an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Silently he tells me _we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on._

"Fine. Evangeline just begged me to influence to the council to sentence Volo to life imprisonment."

"Huh. I know the man's cruel, but the fact that his daughter wishes to see his suffering really says something about him."

"What should I do?"

"Let the council choose. I'm sure they'll make the best decision based on circumstance."

"Yes. I suppose so." I can't help but let out a chuckle. "You seriously announced a couple's dance without knowing if I was there or not?"

Heat rises to Cal's neck, turning it white. "Well, I assumed..." he trails off. "It doesn't matter. I halted the dance as soon as I discovered your shocking betrayal."

"If your definition of shocking betrayal is of me sitting on a bridge with my siblings, then congratulations."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We can dance now." Cal grins and motions towards the orchestra, who begins to play.

They begin to play a tune I recognize very well; the song that played when Cal and I first kissed. He leads me to the center of the floor, and we begin swaying to the beat. "You better be ready to sustain some foot injuries." I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks already, and we haven't even begun the dance.

"I wore my special shoes. Just for you." Cal's crooked grin spreads out.

I still remember the night we kissed, as clear as day like it was yesterday. I thought of him as a cliff and I threw myself over the edge. One day he'd realize I was his enemy, but it seems now that that day would never arrive.

We press close together, my head on his shoulder. From my vantage point, I see all the other gleeful dancers, spinning one another around. We rotate in a much slower circle, and in that process, a particular hallway catches my attention. Down that hallway, up two flights of stairs, and two the left lies the chambers I was once imprisoned in. Though I no longer shutter thinking about them; here with Cal, and all of my friends and family, I'm safe.

Though I've said it a thousand times, I say it again. "I love you," I tell him.

"I love you," he repeats and tightens his grip on me as though I'm about to be snatched away from him. Once we had to worry about that, but no longer I do. No more constantly glancing over my shoulder, waiting for a knife to stab me in the back. Physically and metaphorically. No more notes clutched in the hands of dead children. And no more fighting.

A microphone is tapped at from somewhere, and Cal and I break apart. Though not by much. Ella approaches the center of the ballroom, beaming. A microphone in one hand, and a folded piece of cream paper in the other. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen of Norta! Today you all voted to elect a new leader for our nation and council members! Here in my hand, I hold the results." Time slows as she unfolds the parchment, and her eyes scan over the lettering. "I am pleased to announce Diana Farley has won the election for Nortan leader!"

The rest of the names Ella reads off filter through one ear and out the other. My eyes race to find Farley, and when they do, my legs carry me all the way to her. We embrace, and though Farley isn't usually a sentimental person, she melts into the hug after a few stiff seconds.

I look around the ballroom. My brothers and sister and my parents and Kilorn all stand by each other, beaming at me. Ella and the other electricons stand scattered throughout the area, all socializing with other newbloods. And Cal stands right by my side, smiling more than anyone else besides for me in the entire room. I understand now, that it doesn't matter where home is. It's with who. And right here, with everyone I care about, this is home. And I am finally free to go home.


End file.
